Losing You
by black pearl-sama
Summary: Inuyasha is kidnapped and tortured by Naraku. When he is rescued in an unplanned manner by Sesshomaru they start to fall for eachother, but the taiyoukai starts to avoid him after a fight with Naraku and Inuyasha's life becomes even more twisted when he is placed with a heavey burden. yaoi, rape, incest and mpreg.
1. Broken

A/N: I just felt the urge to write something angsty for the time being. I guess I've just been watching too many Indian soap operas ^ ^. I'm making this chapter short as I want to know what you guys think about it first.

**Warning**: This fic contains incest, rape, and above all yaoi. It is purely mature content so those below the age prescribed by the rating, please press the back button.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, but if I did…*evil grin*

Pain. It was the only thing the silver haired hanyou ever felt for two weeks, which was exactly the number of days he had been held captive to Naraku. He was sitting in the corner of the dungeon like room, his form seeming smaller than usual as his knees were brought up to his chest, arms around them and his head placed on top, golden orbs peering out with a distant look beneath his bangs. His usually soft hair was now ragged, forming a curtain around his body, giving the complete look of a heavenly angel that fell to its fated doom.

It was cold and the fact that the floor was made up of grey stone didn't help the situation a bit, but the dog demon was oblivious to it. He had found some comfort within the harsh nature of the winter air that flowed into his prison through a small barred opening at the junction between the ceiling and the wall. To Inuyasha it seemed as if it was the only thing that understood his despair as it weaved its way across the half demon's face, dulling and numbing the cuts and bruises he had received the previous night from the disgusting demon. But the wound it didn't seem to be able dull was the one to his heart. The wound that was initially inflicted and constantly being torn open by the evil youkai. The wound to his pride and dignity. Everything, _everything_ was being taken away by the bastard. And then hell broke loose again as his worst enemy entered the cell. Inuyasha didn't even acknowledge him and kept his eyes fixed on the floor though he knew what would be in store for him.

Naraku had brought one of his famous whips along and Inuyasha started to get familiar with them over his week's duration of captivity. He seemed to be frustrated and in fury.

"Aren't you tired of this, Inuyasha?" the loathsome demon growled. "Why the hell isn't your dear departed Kikyo furious at what I am doing to you? Or is it that her soul has finally abandoned you knowing that you are worthless to be even cared for?"

Inuyasha averted his eyes to make contact with the red ones of his captor. The golden orbs were cold, yet empty, matching the climate. He felt no rage and at the same time no sorrow. He was naught but an empty shell of his former self.

Naraku had successfully managed to remove Kikyo from this world but before she died, the priestess left a speck of purity in the Shikon Jewel that threatened the demon's life. The pure light was connected to Kikyo's soul and when he realized that, it wasn't hard to find a way to defile it. Torturing Inuyasha was the best way to spark hatred within that soul and in no time the small source of his threat would be nullified. It was a brilliant plan, but it seemed to be taking its own sweet time in bringing any effect at all. It had been two god damned weeks of torturing the half demon beyond extent and still the pure speck of light in the center of the nearly defiled jewel didn't seem to get any smaller. It angered him beyond extent. This was the sole cause of his frustration. The priestess was testing his patience!

Inuyasha not answering made the situation only worse and Naraku cracked his whip against the floor, right in front of his feet. If he had been any closer, the half demon was sure that it would have left a good mark.

The one Naraku carried today was the one he was not mostly familiar with. The evil youkai usually used the ones that were less intimidating, but this one was thicker. It was black with golden streaks that wound around the whip as if it were a deadly snake. The hilt of the whip was of a bright gold and the interesting part about it was that it looked the anterior fourth of a venomous reptile, its mouth open from which the rope of the whip took its origin. Its eyes were ebony black, matching perfectly with the color of the whip. Naraku liked to call this beauty Amido and it meant god of death. It was the one he used on the inu on his first day of capture. Inuyasha internally snorted as he recalled its name. If it really was meant to do what is named after, then why wasn't he dead already?

"I expect to hear a reply when questioned, half breed", Naraku spat but then again he gained no response. That was when he exploded.

He brought the whip down hard on the form before him, not caring where he was aiming as long as it was towards him. The body of the whip caught him near the neck, its tip curving around his neck as its form suggested: exactly like a snake. Naraku pulled it back with such force that it cut the skin on its way back to its master, extracting copper drops from the hanyou's neck that quickly flowed down to add to the blood stains that were already on his haori from previous attacks such as these. Inuyasha only flinched upon the assault, stinging hot pain burning through out his neck. He had gotten used to it. Naraku aimed another attack which caught him on the cheek this time, extracting more blood. Inuyasha was thrown across the floor upon the impact as the tip hit him quite soundly on the temple and he lay motionless for a while, slightly dazed. But when he was about to return to consciousness, another blow struck his back and he whimpered so softly that only he was able to hear it. Naraku, still infuriated, increased the rate of his blows, ripping the cloth on Inuyasha's back to shreds.

"Kikyo, do you see what I am doing to your loved one?" Naraku practically screamed within his mind. "Why the hell do you still remain in absurd passivity?"

The only sign of Inuyasha's pain was his tightly fisted hand that was bleeding as his own claws dug into the palms of his hands. His eyes were shut. What had he done to deserve the life he had now? Why was he the one to suffer from the start, the very beginning of his life? Only thoughts such as these raced through his mind for the thousandth time since his captivity. He felt every blow that was inflicted mercilessly upon him. It seemed to rip through his clothing and then through his skin. Agony spread throughout his back like venom, making sure to infiltrate his entire system to make him paralyzed by sheer stabbing pain. But the dog demon endured it with clenched teeth, refusing to cry out anymore. It took another good seven minutes for Naraku to calm down and he stared down at the bloody mess he made. The hanyou was panting and at the brink of unconsciousness. Naraku examined him before making his conclusion: he would live. The demon lord then cast Amido aside and kneeled down on one knee beside the half demon. He grabbed a fistful of silver hair and yanked the head of its owner up so that they were face to face. It was a very uncomfortable position for Inuyasha as the sudden force caused another wave of pain to pass the length of his back as if someone was hammering nails into him. Naraku didn't give Inuyasha even a moment to come out of his pain before crashing his lips upon his, not giving him the opportunity to take in a breath of air. Inuyasha cringed upon contact as Naraku's tongue reached his clenched teeth, which were not willing to give in.

Naraku pulled back an instant for which the hanyou was thankful for as he took in a breath of air. "Open up, you filthy half demon", he growled yet once again no response but a look of determination on Inuyasha's face.

Naraku narrowed his eyes and his hand that supported Inuyasha's back dug its claws into him, raking the wounds that had already started to slowly heal, reopening them. Inuyasha gasped and Naraku smirked. His entry was gained. The assaulter once more lowered his mouth over Inuyasha at the chance and his tongue entered his familiar hot cavern, exploring every corner. Inuyasha made no attempt to respond and the only thing that was forcing him brutally into the kiss was Naraku's rough hand at the base of his head. The half demon could feel his lips already bruising and Naraku pulled out his tongue to trace his beautifully pink lips which were now turning a shade of admirable violet. His hand started to take of Inuyasha's top and he slipped it off his shoulders easily while kissing him intensely. Once again Inuyasha was at a lack of air and his lungs burned but Naraku did not show any signs of stopping. The hanyou weakly gripped the cloth covering Naraku's shoulder in an attempt to push him away so that he could take a breath of air once again but it was not granted until he was completely shirtless and Naraku moved down to his throat, licking the metallic blood that was still dripping from the wound in his neck.

Inuyasha's eyes closed, hoping this would be over soon. The barrier surrounding the dungeon slowly fed off of his demonic energy so that he would offer less resistance as possible. If it wasn't for the blasted barrier, Inuyasha would have transformed into his demon form a long time ago as his tetsusaiga wasn't near him and busted out of this ghastly place.

Inuyasha was jerked out of his thoughts as Naraku nipped at the flesh on his neck, drawing more blood and he hissed. It wasn't long before Naraku discarded the rest of Inuyasha's clothing and his as well. He wasn't the one for intimacy. He didn't take the time to at least try to make Inuyasha aroused. Well of course, he was doing this only to anger Kikyo, not out of lust for the half breed. This made it easier on the half demon as he didn't need to endure much more humiliation. As Naraku thrust roughly into the half demon, Inuyasha gave a soft cry as his lower back burned. When Naraku started to move in his rough pace Inuyasha's back arched slightly, trying to adjust so that it wouldn't be so uncomfortable. Naraku held his silver haired prisoner's wrists on either side of him as he moved.

"Why don't you protest anymore Inuyasha?" Naraku sneered at the hanyou's flushed face. "Have I broken you that much?"

Inuyasha opened his eyes as pure hatred emerged from them and then without second thought he said in almost a whisper, "Stop."

It was said in monotone. Inuyasha had meant it to be sarcastic and a challenge and it proved to be when Naraku's face contorted with anger. The bastard was _teasing _him! The fool was under him and yet he had the gut to actually put up a challenge. Inuyasha's smug face made him narrow his eyes and he pounded into him with much more vigor, abusing him and breaking him. At this point Inuyasha's head started to spin as he tried to bite back his cries. He was sure he was bleeding again as he felt the burning sensation increase with every thrust. Naraku felt himself cum and he shuddered as he spilt his seed into the half demon. As soon as Naraku pulled out, Inuyasha's body relaxed. The villain put on his clothes and cast his prisoner a last glance before leaving, taking the whip with him.

Inuyasha lay on the floor, not bothering to dress himself. Who cared anyway? He felt it difficult to even move his body so that he could at least get off the bone chilling floor. But then again, who cared that it was cold? To keep his mind off of his captor, he focused on his wounds. He shifted his attention to the wounds on his back first. Judging by the amount of pain he felt he knew that it was in bad shape. The sharp coldness of the floor seemed to dull the pain as it always had. Then he focused on his face. The cut on his cheek nearly stopped bleeding and started its healing process just like the other wounds. But he knew the bruise on his lips would stay awhile. Next the gash on his neck didn't show any signs of progress except for the fact that it stopped bleeding. And then finally to his opening. That was the only area that didn't seem to heal completely. Every time he felt that the soreness there was gone, Naraku would be back to take him again. Then he moved to the one place he knew that would never heal again in his life: his heart.

A/N: I myself feel sorry for our arrogant friend. Sorry to say the next chapter isn't going to get any better for him, but there will be a flashback of how he got caught two weeks ago and an intro of our fluffy-sama! Press the little review button to tell me if it is okay to go on!


	2. Dilemma

A/N: Sorry for the delay guys! I didn't abandon the story. I want to warn you that this may be a possible mpreg. So those of you who don't like that, please do not read further into the story. No flames please. Constructive criticism is welcome. On with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the Inuyasha characters

Two weeks ago…..

"Why the hell did Kagome have to leave today?"

"Give her a break, Inuyasha", the young kitsune said to the hanyou, who was sitting near the well, looking into it as if the miko would appear suddenly. "She told you that her mother was sick and was at the houshipeetal, whatever that is, but I'm sure it's serious."

"Hmph."

Miroku was out womanizing as usual and Sango said that she wanted to visit her village, which she was doing very often these days. It was to visit her father's grave. She spent hours there, most probably grieving. Though Kagome tried many times to console her, it seemed like it she was strongly attached to the place.

For the night, Shippo was Inuyasha's company and he was especially grumpy today because it was the day of the night of the new moon. He already transformed into his human form. It hadn't slip past Kagome's mind, but she was worried sick about her mother and thought that Inuyasha would be safe if he spent the night in the village with Kaede. The half demon scoffed and said that he could fend for himself. Kagome promised to return within a few hours as she was concerned about Inuyasha as well. The only reason she didn't take Inuyasha with her was because she knew that he would cause a ruckus in some way or another and she didn't want to cause her mother any discomfort especially when she was bed ridden.

"If she's not back by the time she said she would, I'm dragging her back no matter what it takes", he said. "Naraku is already gaining on us."

"Inuyasha, don't you think it's better if you went inside the hut? I mean, demons are going to roam now", Shippo advised.

"I don't need to hear shit from you, small fry", Inuyasha shot back. But when he saw the hurt look on Shippo's face, he instantly felt regret. Curse these human emotions! "Fine, you go on ahead and stop pestering me, alright?"

"Okay", Shippo said with a huge smile before walking off towards the village.

Inuyasha sighed and then finally stood up to go back when a voice startled him.

"Such a pity that your friends abandoned you at such a convenient time."

Inuyasha whirled around to find his worst enemy standing before him. He wasn't able to detect his presence due to his human form. No wonder he hated being a half demon so much. He placed his hand on tetsusaiga's hilt though he knew that it was as good as a butter knife at the moment. It wasn't going to transform unless he had his demon powers back. How the hell did he figure out his weakest moment? He then saw a saimyousho hovering beside Naraku's head. It must have been tailing him till now.

"I've been waiting for you, you bastard", Inuyasha spat. "It's about time I took revenge for what you did to Kikyo!"

Inuyasha was still distressing on the fact that Naraku finally managed to kill the powerful miko once and for all.

"I admire the fact that you can sprout such nonsense even when you are in this state", Naraku replied casually. "But I am not here to kill you, Inuyasha."

The hanyou frowned. "Well, I don't give a damn what you're here about!"

He drew his tetsusaiga and ran at him with only half the speed of when he was in demon form. Naraku only smirked and jumped into the air as the hanyou attacked, releasing the magenta coloured miasma from beneath his baboon fur. Inuyasha drew back, holding his hand over his nose, trying not to breath in the fumes. There was no way he would make it if he did. No matter how hard he tried, it seemed impossible not to breathe the poison in. Tetsusaiga dropped from his hands as he fell on his knees, coughing violently. All Naraku had to do was watch. He was careful not to release too much, but enough to knock him out.

Inuyasha felt his vision blurring and he reeled. No, he couldn't let the demon take him this easily! He felt the poison spreading through his system and within no time, he blacked out. Naraku smirked. Just as he thought, Inuyasha made an even weaker human. He went over to the unconscious half demon, hauling him up and taking him with him.

Inuyasha opened his eyes to only to see a blurred vision of where he currently was. He had to blink a few times to get a clearer view. His hands were chained above him and his back was against a stone cold wall. It appeared that he was in a dungeon. He looked around. It wasn't very big but the air was damn cold.

"So, you finally woke", said a female that was leaning against the wall in front of him, holding her fan to her lips. "I pity you, Inuyasha. I didn't think you were the one to be caught easily."

"Where the hell am I?" Inuyasha nearly shouted at the wind demoness.

"Naraku's lair, I fear", Kagura replied. "I'm curious to know what he has in store for you."

Just then, Naraku entered and he looked at Kagura. "Your task is done. Leave." He was carrying a black whip with him that had the word Amido carved finely into the handle in gold.

Kagura obeyed and gave a last glance towards Inuyasha. She waited outside the door, eager to know what Naraku was going to do.

"Is this because you are too scared to duel face to face with me?" Inuyasha said snarling.

"I guess it's about time someone taught you manners", the raven headed demon said and brought down the whip harshly on Inuyasha. It cut straight through his haori, ripping the skin on his chest. The hanyou let out a sharp cry. He was bleeding in no time. Before he had the time to catch his breath, Naraku attacked him again, this time tearing his shoulder. Inuyasha bit his lip, causing it to bleed as well when Naraku continued his rain of violent blows. Why didn't he just kill him? What was the point in all of this?

Kagura heard the cracking of Amido outside of the door and was wondering the same thing as Inuyasha was. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the fiesty half demon. She was sure the torture was going to last all night. Inuyasha's cries already seemed weak.

"Oh my god, this backpack is so heavy!" Kagome said outloud as she threw the yellow bag over the well before she climbed out. She had expected to see Inuyasha waiting for her, but she guessed he was tired.

When she climbed out completely, she lifted up her backpack with much effort and threw it over her shoulder. Shippo asked her for more of those colouring books and crayons she got him earlier and this time she brought more ramen for Inuyasha. She was about to head back to the village when she saw tetsusaiga on the ground. Not only was it odd, but it frightened her a bit. Inuyasha never left his tetsusaiga lying around like that. She picked it up and hastened her pace to the village.

Shippo was the first to greet her. "Hi, Kagome, I've been waiting for you. Inuyasha said he was going to come back to the village, but he didn't. Where is he?"

"That was what I was about to ask you, Shippo", Kagome said, panic rising within her. "He left his tetsusaiga behind. Where are Miroku and Sango?"

"Well, um…" Shippo tried to explain, but Kagome already guessed.

"Why in the world did they leave Inuyasha alone at a time like this", her voice was both furious and panic stricken.

"I'm sorry, Kagome, this is all my fault", Shippo said, he too concerned about Inuyasha.

"No, Shippo, I shouldn't have left him this night", Kagome replied. "We need to find him."

Inuyasha felt himself weakening, but he didn't understand why. The night was almost over and the sun already was casting its first rays. His black hair slowly transformed into silvery white and his wounds started to close, but the more he transformed, the more he felt his energy being drained. Naraku unlocked the chains that bound his arms and threw him across the floor.

"It's useless trying to fight back, Inuyasha, this castle is surrounded by a demonic barrier. It feeds solely off of your energy", Naraku said as he pinned the half demon down.

"Oh, yeah? Then how come you're not affected?" Inuyasha spat back.

Naraku only laughed. "You wouldn't design a barrier that kept yourself out, would you?"

Naraku leaned forward, too close for Inuyasha's comfort. "I've been longing to do this to you Inuyasha."

He captured the inu's lips harshly, catching Inuyasha completely off guard. His eyes widened. What the hell was he doing? This…..this was wrong! He struggled against him, trying to throw him off of him somehow, but the more he struggled, the more brutal Naraku's kiss became, cutting and brusing his lips. Inuyasha bit back, cutting Naraku's lip slightly but enough for it to bleed. The demon drew back.

Naraku caught Inuyasha's neck, nearly choking him. "Now, be a good puppy, Inuyasha."

"Fuck you!" Inuyasha gasped, wanting to wipe that dirty smirk off of the disgusting demon's face.

"That's right", Naraku said before swiftly stripping Inuyasha of his clothes until he was stark naked.

"Stop it! Get off of me!" all Inuyasha could do was yell while Naraku still had a hold around his neck. He kicked around as much as he could, but it didn't seem to be taking any effect. "Let me go!"

Still holding Inuyasha's neck, Naraku removed his pants exposing his long and hard dick. He straddled the inu's hips, once again pinning his arms, this time above his head with one hand. He positioned his cock over Inuyasha's mouth.

"Suck", he ordered.

Inuyasha remained as he was, glaring up at him. Naraku grasped a fist full of Inuyasha's silver mane and pulled harshly. Inuyasha gave a cry and Naraku took the opportunity to shove his dick into his mouth roughly. Inuyasha nearly choked.

"Don't try anything stupid, or you'll pay dearly", Naraku warned and started to thrust rhythmically into his mouth.

The hanyou felt the demon's dick push into his throat. He was gagging. His lungs demanded air. He wanted this to end. It would have been far better if the demon just ended his life. Why was he torturing him like this?

Naraku felt pure bliss as he plunged into the wet and hot cavern again and again, his hand still grasping Inuyasha's hair. His body shuddered slightly when he felt himself come. Inuyasha had no choice but to swallow his cum entirely and felt disgusted by the salty taste of it. Naraku drew back, once more attacking his lips and positioned himself again, this time between his legs.

Inuyasha closed his eyes tightly and gave a muffled cry when he felt Naraku piercing his anus. Naraku thrust ruthlessly into him. Inuyasha was blinded with pain. He felt his cheeks becoming hot. His body felt nothing but pure agony at the moment. It felt as if the demon was ripping him apart. He didn't try to hold back his cries.

"N-Naraku, stop!"

The hanyou's voice was close to pleading. It was something he was never used to. The villain only thrust harder upon hearing his cries as if it turned him on more.

Kagura's eyes widened with shock as she heard the commotion from the dungeon. What the fuck was that demon thinking? She never heard Inuyasha's voice so broken before. Her heart cringed upon hearing his pained pleas. That bastard!

Naraku moaned with pleasure as he came for the second time. Inuyasha was panting and his body quivered from what he had just done to him. He gave a smile of satisfaction. This was sure to anger the miko. He put his pants back on and walked out, leaving Inuyasha lying on the floor.

For the first time in his life, Inuyasha felt dirty. He was stripped of his dignity. How was he ever going to show his face to the others again? Maybe Naraku would kill him before he even got the chance. He was pathetic. Weak and pathetic.

"Clean up the mess", Naraku ordered the demoness as he exited the dungeon.

"Don't you think you've gone too far with your plan?" Kagura asked, the disgust evident in her voice.

Naraku didn't even bother to answer. Kagura stepped into the cell and nearly gasped when she saw Inuyasha. The floor was covered in blood and worse, semen. The air reeked of sex and she wrinkled her nose. But quickly concealing her emotions, she walked over and kneeled beside him. She had no idea what to say. Any smart remark would only hurt the hanyou further, which she did not feel like doing at the moment. His eyes were closed and his breath was even, but she could see that he was clenching his teeth as if in agony, which probably was the case. She took his clothes and covered him.

"I don't need your damn courtesy", Inuyasha said with his eyes still closed, his voice hoarse. "Get out."

"You should atleast try to clothe yourself", Kagura retorted, getting up. "You're going to catch a cold."

With that said, Kagura left Inuyasha to himself. A cold? Inuyasha gave a snort.

"My lord?"

"What is it, Jaken?"

The tiny toad demon flinched at the sharp tone of his master. For some reason he seemed more icy than usual these days. It made him wonder if it was about Naraku. Then again, why the hell was he even pursuing him?

"You have a message, sire", Jaken replied, hesitating whether or not to say it. His lord was already in a foul mood. "It seems that your mother is coming today."

Sesshomaru, who was currently looking at a few papers, crushed the one that he was holding upon hearing that his mother was coming. Jaken took a step back, not wanting to be in his lord's presence when he was in such a state. Jaken knew the woman known to be Inu no Taisho's first mate. Though she was like her son in many ways, she seemed to be more playful and easily got under his master's skin. She was nearly the only one who could evoke Sesshomaru to be so utterly frustrated.

Sesshomaru got up from his chair, placing the rest of the papers on the table before him, and started to leave the chamber. So, the time had finally come. If his mother was coming, it could mean only one thing and this was what put him in such an irritated mood for a few days now.

"Oh, my, Sesshomaru, it's been so long!" came a melodious voice just as Sesshomaru stepped out. "How have you been, my son?"

"Hn", was all Sesshomaru had to say. He knew the words were hollow, or so he thought. It seemed to him that she never spoke from her heart, but she didn't hate him. In fact, she was a bit concerned about his well-being. It was a wonder how she even managed to make his father fall for her. She was indeed a beauty and he himself held a strong resemblance to her. Anyone who saw them both could instantly tell that they were related. Her silver hair threw a radiant shine even when there was neither sun nor moon. Her face held her usual mischeivious look that somehow went finely with her sharply cut features.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed when he saw a younger demon step up to stand beside his mother.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he asked, supressing a growl.

"How rude, Sesshomaru", the demon answered, flicking his long golden locks over his shoulder to reveal his deep cerulean eyes. "I thought you would be happy to see me. After all, I _am _your mate-to-be."

Sesshomaru was right. His mother had come to discuss his mating, a matter that he didn't want to look forward to for another millenium. Many would of said that it was an outrageous thought, had it said it outloud, but it was what seemed to be better for him.

"I think you have already guessed why I am here", the demoness said. "Why don't we discuss this after I've refreshed. It was a rather tiresome journey."

"Jaken", Sesshomaru called.

The young imp didn't need to be given the order. "I will show you to your chambers, my lady."

Sesshomaru watched the two most loathsome people follow his henchman. He was sure that Natsumi was going to leave soon as she needed to look after the empire of the moon, but the other bastard, Kenji would most probably stay for a while. He was the second son of Lord Asuya, a leopard demon and thus a beta. Normally all second sons were born betas, but Kenji behaved as if he was oblivious to the fact. He acted as if he were the dominant one in the relationship, an alpha. He disgraced his family name by doing so. As both Asuya and his elder son perished in battle Kenji was still young, he was raised by the servants of the palace, which probably led to this behaviour.

Lord Asuya was a family friend, Inu no Taisho's friend to be exact. It was his father's decision that Kenji and he be mated. Natsumi held no objection as she was rather fond of the boy. It was obvious that Sesshomaru was repulsed by the meer thought of having to mate the demon when his mother told him what she and his father had planned.

"Sesshomaru-sama, are they going to stay with us?"

The taiyoukai looked down at the human girl whom had mysteriously found a way to warming his heart made of ice over the time they had spent together. Though he never showed it in front of others, he held undoubted affection towards her and it even confused him when he pondered why.

"Yes, Rin", Sesshomaru replied before saying, "What are you doing at this hour in the hallways?"

Rin knew she was in trouble when she caught the look in her lord's eye. She couldn't help but see for herself after she heard the messenger tell Jaken that Lady Natsumi was coming. Though she knew that the demoness hated humans, she was awed by her beauty that rivaled her lord's. She was peeking out of the doorway of her room and came out once Jaken led them away.

"I-I had a bad dream", Rin lied knowing that Sesshomaru would know anyways.

Sesshomaru's gaze didn't get any softer. Rin sheepishly scratched the back of her head before turning around to go back to her room.

"Tell me, demon", Natusmi started once they were out of earshot of Sesshomaru.

"My name is Jaken, my lady", the imp told, though he knew the demoness would make no effort of remembering it.

"Why does Sesshomaru still carry that human girl around with him?" she asked showing no regard to what Jaken had just said.

"Rin?" Jaken looked questioningly towards Natsumi. "It's good that you asked. He treats her as if she were the true princess of this castle. It gets so unnerving."

"Watch what you say, demon", Kenji said dangerously. "You are just as unnerving. Do you intend to say that Sesshomaru is in the same grade as you?"

Jaken's eyes widened upon the demon's statement. "Oh, not at all! I mean, that's absurd. Sesshomaru-sama is in a class of his own of course!"

Kenji smirked. "Yes, he is."

Natsumi snorted. "He's such an unmanageable child."

"These are your chambers, my lady", Jaken showed Natsumi a rather elegant looking room. The one she rather cherished. It was the same one she used to share with her husband. It brought back memories that stung her heart. If only he were alive.

"Is it not to your liking?" Jaken asked when he saw her standing at the doorway and looking into the room with a distant look. "Shall I show you another room, my lady?"

"No, this one is fine", she answered and entered.

"The next one is yours, Lord…." Jaken paused as he didn't know his name.

"Kenji", he completed for him. "I would rather like to know where Sesshomaru's chambers are."

The toad demon looked at him confused. "It's the last one on the left in the east wing, sire. Any of the maids can show you his room, but I would like to warn you that he doesn't like it when anyone intrudes upon his chambers."

"Oh, shut up", Kenji said before he too went to his room leaving Jaken dumbstruck. So much for gratitude.

Sesshomaru laid his head back on the feather pillows in his private chambers. He had taken off all his armour. He placed his arm over his eyes, sighing. It was the one place where he could think straightly without having the affairs of his lands on his shoulders, or this time, his own affair. He relished the calmness that let him hear his own heart beat. But it was all broken when he heard a knock on the door. He nearly groaned. He had ordered the maids and servants to not disturb him this night for any cause, so who could it be? He was ready to sentence whoever was at the other side to death until he caught the familiar scent as the door opened.

"Who called for you?" Sesshomaru said crossly as he lay back down once he saw who it was.

"I felt your distress signal", the demon who entered said, closing the door. "I think I know why."

"I'm not in the mood for your lame jokes, Yuzuki", Sesshomaru said, resuming his previous position.

Yuzuki was his childhood friend. He stood beside him during times of war and even helped him out of few situations. He was light hearted and didn't even try to hide his love towards his friend. Though Sesshomaru found him highly annoying, he was a worthy and reliable comrade. He was the only one who could say anything to the taiyoukai and actually get away with it as Sesshomaru's only reaction would be a snort or a death glare. He had his way of appearing unexpectedly at times and surprisingly just when Sesshomaru was in a dilemma.

Unlike the dog demon, Yuzuki had ebony black hair that put the darkness of night to shame, highlighting the fact that he was a pureblooded raven demon. The locks covered his left eye completely, leaving a single red eye exposed that shimmered like a newly dug ruby. He tended to keep his hair shorter. He assumed that longer hair would get in the way during battle and was highly hard to manage. He brought up the subject with Sesshomaru many times, telling him to cut his hair as well, only to receive a simple snort in reply.

"Natsumi has already arrived, I presume?" he asked, sitting beside Sesshomaru on the futon. "I myself think that it's too early for you to mate."

Sesshomaru showed no signs to reply. After all, he _did _come to his chambers to forget about the matter for the night and here came Yuzuki to ruin it all.

Yuzuki sighed. He wasn't going to get an answer like this. He wanted to ease his friend about the situation. "If it's sex you're worried about, I can send in some concubines for practice", he said with a smile mockingly.

Sesshomaru shot up, growling. Yuzuki smirked. It worked after all. He knew Sesshomaru never gave a thought when it came to sex, but he had a few prostitutes come in only when he was frustrated and thought that nothing else could ease him. It was usually their ghastly moaning that turned him off. Though he didn't have much experience, he was quite skilled at it and only God knew how he had learned his way around a woman's body for pleasuring himself.

"You know why I'm so frustrated about this, Yuzuki", Sesshomaru said dangerously. "Don't mess with me."

"Oh my, Kenji is here as well, isn't he?" Yuzuki said calmly, ignoring the snarl Sesshomaru was giving him. Why else would he be so worked up? He too found that demon repulsive. "It must be miserable knowing that you need to mate such a beta, but I think Natsumi will understand if you explained the situation to her."

"I have no reason to explain anything."

Yuzuki rolled his eyes. Why must he be so egoistic?

Both demons turned their head when they heard the door open, but this time without any knocking. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed when he saw Kenji enter. How dare he stroll into his chambers so boldly?

Yuzuki stood up, rather amused at the situation.

Kenji glanced at the raven before telling Sesshomaru, "tell him to leave. I have matters to discuss with you."

"It can wait", Sesshomaru replied.

"No, it can't", Kenji said just as firmly and turned to Yuzuki, "like I said, leave."

The ebony haired demon didn't show signs that he was angered by Kenji's arrogant tone, but instead looked at Sesshomaru with a playful look. The taiyoukai wasn't humoured at all. He instead cast him a glare that promised death if he dared to leave. But then again, Yuzuki was used to it. He would just have to apologize later.

"Well, I think I'll see you in a convenient time, Lord Sesshomaru", Yuzuki said with a genuine repentant look and vanished with with a small explosion of onyx feathers that scattered around the room making Sesshomaru curse under his breath.

"Now that he's taken care of", Kenji said, occupying the place that the raven demon previously occupied on the futon. "As you know, Sesshomaru, we were to be mated this season." He went on about his father and how he made a promise to give his hand to Inu no Taisho's son.

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to claw out the youkai's heart. It would only damage his father's reputation of being a faithful friend. Maybe he should just block out whatever Kenji was going to say. Yes, that was a better idea. What Kenji was saying seemed only pointless to him. Why the hell was he talking about the promise their fathers made? Was he trying to talk his way into being an alpha? That was insane.

The inu was caught off guard when he was roughly pushed back into the pillows by Kenji, who then pinned his arms. He cast him a what-the-hell-do-you-think-your-doing look.

"You aren't listening, are you?" Kenji said, his lips dangerously close to the elder's. His ocean blue eyes sparkled, beautifully going with the magenta star on his forehead.

Sesshomaru could feel his hot breath from his slightly parted lips. He narrowed his eyes before swiftly flipping them over so that he was on top now.

"So, what if I'm not?" Sesshomaru retorted lowly. "_This_ is your place, beneath me, understand? Betas are supposed to be at their alpha's feet. Or maybe I should just take you now by force and run over that idiotic pride of yours."

Kenji didn't look the least bit intimidated, pissing the dog demon further than he already was. He didn't even try to struggle. Perhaps he knew that Sesshomaru wouldn't go so far as rape. He was usually against the idea of it, thinking it ruined nothing but their own dignity.

"Hear me out first, then do what you want with me", Kenji replied calmly. "If you were listening to anything I said before, you would have understood by now."

Sesshomaru looked confused for a second, but didn't let the leopard demon up.

"I know that you are not interested in mating me. So, I think I can give you a choice."

Sesshomaru was taken aback. He was hearing right, wasn't he? He slowly let go of Kenji's arms and moved back so that he could sit up.

"What are you trying to say?" Sesshomaru said, suddenly interested.

"When Natsumi told me that we were to be mates, I haven't even met you", Kenji replied. "But when I did, I thought that you may be the right one for me. That is, until I laid eyes on your brother."

Sesshomaru started to catch on to what Kenji was saying.

"Give me Inuyasha and you won't hear from me again", he said.

"Give you, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru scoffed. "Why don't you get him yourself?"

"I only gave you this proposition because you were so hooked up on not wanting to mate with me. I have no problem with mating with you."

The bitch! He was saying that it was either him or Inuyasha. And even if it was Inuyasha, he would have to present his half brother to this whore himself! On the other hand, atleast he wouldn't have to deal with this rebellious beta his entire life.

For the first time, pushing his humungous ego to a side he said, "fine. I'll give you Inuyasha."

"Good", Kenji said with a half smile. "Then I shall settle the matter with Natsumi tomorrow morning and leave with her. I was planning to stay a while longer in case you said no, but I guess it won't be necessary anymore."

"Hn."

A/N: oooo Kenji's a bitch, isn't he? I'll put the next chappie up soon! There are some points I would like to discuss

Sesshomaru may not have seemed to be in character in this chapter, but I'm sure that will be fixed in his next appearance. And unlike most fanfics, I'm not going to write the Sess and Rin scenes like "Oh, Lord Sesshomaru, I got you a flower". I mean, it gets me thinking 'would Sesshomaru really put a flower in his hair?'. I don't think so people. I'm not saying that there aren't going to be any cute scenes with them in the story. But I intend to make a cute scene while keeping them both in character.

I'm not going to make Inuyasha all teary in this story. I don't intend to make our cute hanyou cry that easily.

And no, Kagome is not going to be a bitch that throws herself all over Inuyasha like some fanfics make her to be.

Review please!


	3. Haphephobia

A/N: sorry for the wait guys. I got stuck up with college Anyways here's the new chappie!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. This story is for my pure yaoi craziness!

"Kagome, Inuyasha's scent disappears here," Shippo said to the distressed miko.

They had been searching endlessly for the hanyou ever since they discovered his mysterious disappearance. They were even more alarmed when Shippo told them that Naraku's scent was mixed with Inuyasha's.

"I am such a stupid idiot! I never should've left him alone!" Kagome was sobbing as she sank to the ground at the place shippo pronounced that the half demon's scent had disappeared.

"Kagome we must be strong. Inuyasha wouldn't go down without a good fight. I'm sure he's giving Naraku more than he can handle", Miroku tried to console the weeping miko as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Miroku is right, Kagome", Sango agreed. "Besides, I'm sure he's safe. If Naraku intended to kill him, he wouldn't have kidnapped him."

But Kagome's worry didn't decline the least bit. Naraku could be torturing Inuyasha this very moment. The thought increased her fear and she suddenly stood up, wiping her tears.

"We are gonna have to find him no matter what it takes. I don't care if it kills me", Kagome declared and the rest nodded.

Morning seemed like ages to the restless taiyoukai. He was up pacing his room all night unable to get any sleep. He hadn't come up with any plan on how to take Inuyasha. Though finding him wasn't much of a problem, the filthy half demon wasn't going to come so easily. A light knock on the door broke Sesshomaru from his thoughts.

"Who is it?" he asked before the door opened slightly.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Kenji-sama is waiting for you in the library", Jaken appeared, slightly bowing his head and turned to leave when Sesshomaru gave a slight nod.

Kenji was looking at the cover of a book that had the title 'Fertility of Demons" when Sesshomaru entered.

"You read these type of books as well?" Kenji said with a small laugh but the cold look on Sesshomaru's face didn't change. He knew that Kenji was well aware that the library belonged to his father's and Sesshomaru rarely ever came into this part of the castle.

"Get to the point", the inu taiyoukai said plainly.

"So you have made up your mind right?" Kenji asked, tossing the book aside carelessly, which landed on the floor with a thud.

"If I give you the hanyou, do you give me your word that you will never again appear before me?" Sesshomaru made it sound more like a demand than a question.

"Awww, not even for a visit?" Kenji toyed earning nothing but the same cold look on the elder demon's face. "Okay, okay, I promise. I called Natsumi a few minutes ago. She should be here."

Sure enough within a few minutes Natsumi entered during which both demons sat across each other in the library in silence.

"What calls for this early morning meeting?" she asked looking a bit tired but as radiant as ever.

Kenji stood up with a bright smile to greet her but Sesshomaru didn't even acknowledge her presence.

"Sorry to wake you up so early, Natsumi-sama. But we wanted to discuss something with you", the leapord beta said before offering her a seat beside his.

"Oh? And what is that?" she retorted as she sat down looking at Sesshomaru curiously knowing her son wouldn't come to a meeting with her without a good reason.

"Natsumi-sama, My father's and Sesshomaru's agreed on mating us two, right?" Kenji started.

"Yes, so?"

"Well, we are having second thoughts", Kenji replied looking Natsumi straight in the eye, wanting to see her reaction to this.

"What?" Natsumi raised her voice shifting her bewildered look to Sesshomaru. "What the hell is he saying, Sesshomaru? I know you have something to do with this!"

"No, it is I", Kenji cut in before Sesshomaru could give an answer. "I feel that we both are not a good match. I desire a mate that could accept me."

Natsumi bit her lip going deep into thought. "But the promise cannot be broken. It will dishonour both of your fathers."

"Actually, I have thought over that aspect as well", Kenji said. "I remember you saying that the promise was that I was to be given to your son. Inu no Taisho-sama didn't specify which one."

Natsumi frowned. "Kenji, you aren't actually saying….." she trailed off as she put two and two together.

"I'm just suggesting an option", Kenji reassured. "I want to give Sesshomaru some time to think our mating over. If he still doesn't want to go through with it, then we have no choice."

Sesshomaru almost growled. The little bastard, trying to look all sympathetic before his mother. But he didn't say anything. After all it was _him _who had no choice.

Natsumi sighed. "Why does my boy have to be so difficult. But I can't say that I'm happy about you thinking about mating with a half breed either."

"Then I guess it is settled", Kenji said, casting a smug glance at Sesshomaru that went unnoticed by the inu demoness. "I'm glad that you-" Kenji was broken off when Jaken entered the room.

"Kenji-sama, someone is here to meet you. He says it is urgent", the toad demon announced. The moment he finished, a middle aged demon entered looking out of breath. He kneeled on the floor before the three demons.

"Kenji-sama, our territory is under attack. It is those wild demons again", he said hurriedly. "Using this as an advantage, the rebels are attacking as well. Order has been thrown into chaos my lord."

Kenji stood up with an enraged look. "Those bastards!"

"Kenji, Sesshomaru and I will come to assist", Natsumi offered, she too standing up. Sesshomaru had an expression that was between "I don't give a shit" and "serves you right". He didn't even bother standing up.

"No, that is not necessary, Natsumi-sama", Kenji said without hesitation. "This should occupy my time while Sesshomaru is rethinking his options. Let's go, Raiken."

Saying that, the leapord demon left without waiting for Natsumi to speak, who later turned to Sesshomaru with disapproving eyes. "I expected a little more of you."

Her tone was of an irritated one but it didn't bother the taiyoukai the least. He spared a glance when she left and then he stood up to leave before looking at the book kenji threw aside. Why would his father even keep books like that? As he walked through the hallway back to his chamber he heard giggles and caught a familiar scent.

"Stop, Yuzuki-sama!" a little girl's voice rang out with more giggles.

Sesshomaru was lead to the small open study chamber beside Rin's room when he came upon a sight that softened his cold eyes. Yuzuki had Rin in his arms and a black feather in his hand with which he was tickling Rin's face. The young human girl buried her face in the elder demons neck to escape his assault, giggling non-stop, her arms around his neck holding onto him tightly. He stopped when Sesshomaru came into sight who replaced the momentary soft look with his cold one instantly.

Rin took the chance to wriggle out of Yuzuki's arms and run to Sesshomaru, hiding behind his leg. "Now you can't get me!" she teased poking her tongue out as she slowly peeked from behind her lord's leg.

"Rin", Sesshomaru said sternly and the human girl looked up at him. "Go outside with Jaken."

Rin ran back to Yuzuki, this time holding onto his leg and pouting. "But I want to stay with Yuzuki-sama."

Yuzuki laughed and said to his friend tauntingly, "you need to improve your parenting skills."

Sesshomaru cast him a furious look. Parenting skills? Now Yuzuki was asking for it. "Yuzuki", he said impatiently.

The crow youkai decided to give him a break this time. He kneeled down said to the girl with a smile, "Rin, go and get Jaken. We can play hit the toad." Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow. Hit the toad? Jaken was in for it today.

"Yay! That's my favourite game!" she jumped with joy and ran away excitedly.

"So, what is the situation?" Yuzuki asked as if he was the commander of an army in which Sesshomaru was a common soldier. "I was curious so I came early."

Sesshomaru sat down and Yuzuki followed suit after which Sesshomaru told him the offer Kenji made and the morning discussion with Natsumi.

"I gotta hand it to him. That guy is one intelligent prick", Yuzuki said with his chin held in his fingers looking thoughtful. "Are you going after Inuyasha now?"

"I have no choice", Sesshomaru replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But are you doing the right thing?" Yuzuki stated looking serious, which was a rare expression for the usually carefree demon. "I don't know if dragging your brother into this is a good idea."

Sesshomaru growled at the mention of the word brother. He knew Yuzuki was aware he detested the half breed that was responsible for his father's death. (A/N: inuyasha movie 3 guys). "I don't give a damn about that hanyou", he replied with a snort.

"But then again brothers are so difficult to deal with", Yuzuki said with a exasperated sigh. "I wonder when mine will accept me. There is nothing in this world I haven't tried to make him mine."

Sesshomaru smirked. Yuzuki's brother, Ryomaru, was obsessed with medical herbs and plants. He hardly spared his elder brother a glance, though he didn't hate him either. Yuzuki was always revolving around him like a maniac which amused even Sesshomaru at times. But he knew, like him, Yuzuki didn't like the idea of forcing someone into doing something and he guessed that is why he didn't like the idea of dragging Inuyasha into the mating matter.

" I still think you need to rethink this matter. There may be other possibilities", Yuzuki said and then stood up. "Anyways, I need to go now or Rin is gonna kill that toad even before I get there."

He left with a smile on his face leaving Sesshomaru alone. _Hmmm, if I don't step in, Rin may take too much of a liking to that bastard. _With that thought, Sesshomaru stood up to follow Yuzuki outside.

Kagura clenched her fists as she heard Inuyasha's screams for the second time that day. Five days had already passed. "Let me go! Don't!" These were the cries she was hearing from all morning and it made her boil with anger. Though she detested the half demon, she took a liking to his bold spirit and stubbornness and on the other hand she hated Naraku with a ferocity.

She gritted her teeth this time when she heard Inuyasha cry out in pain again. There had to be a way to stop this. There had to be a way she could help the fiery inu.

Naraku bit Inuyasha's shoulder, piercing him deeply as he came into the exhausted hanyou. Blood spilled onto the floor which was already covered with the crimson liquid. Inuyasha relaxed his arched back when Naraku pulled out. His body was shaking slightly and his chest heaved as his breaths came in short rapid gasps through his open mouth which was bruised visibly. The black haired demon released Inuyasha's wrists, which were bloodied from his claw marks, and got up, smirking before he left adjusting his robes.

Naraku didn't acknowledge Kagura's, who was standing outside of the dungeon, as he walked out though he could sense pure hatred and disgust emanating from her. The moment Naraku was out of sight Kagura unlocked the dungeon door and rushed in and met with the sight of a bloody floor and a ragged body. Inuyasha seemed to have lost consciousness. She sat down, placing the inu's head on her lap after she covered him with his fire rat robe and took out a salve she had kanna get for her.

Inuyasha woke to the feel of a cool paste being gently rubbed onto the cuts on his chest and neck. He instantly knew it was Kagura. The wind demoness had been doing this for the past three days and he didn't get the fuck why. He got up in an instant too quickly and hissed in pain when his cuts burned, sending a shot of pain through his back.

"I told you to fucking leave me alone!" Inuyasha said with his back to her.

"And I tell you to shut the fuck up!" Kagura yelled back. "I'm the only one that can help you!"

"I don't need your help", Inuyasha retorted with a growl trying to sound menacing but even he knew his voice sounded broken.

Kagura stood up with a hmph. She knew the hanyou would wake up soon and start sprouting this shit the moment he did so she took care to tend to all the bigger wounds first. But her eyes softened as she gazed at the slightly shaking form before her. "Inuyasha", she said, her voice so soft it even startled the hanyou. "I want to help you and I can't do it with you resisting me."

"Hn", was all Inuyasha had to say. He didn't lose his pride yet. But after a few seconds he said, "my heart has suffered too much already. I cannot live with myself if I take help from an enemy."

Kagura broke at those words. Her eyes filled with pity. Without thought she did something that surprised even her. She kneeled down behind the inu, putting her arms around him. Inuyasha flinched upon contact in shock, his body went rigid and his breathing rate increased. His mind raced, blocking any rational thinking and he struggled, but was still weak from the previous ordeal. Naraku's face flashed before him and he started to go into panic. Kagura just held on tightly but gently, the feeling of pity rose. The hanyou had developed fear of body contact.

"Inuyasha", Kagura said in a soothing and calm voice. "Inuyasha, please calm down." After saying his name several more times, her voice seemed to reach the dog demon and he stopped struggling, his body still rigid and shaking. "I can understand how you feel. So please, let me help you."

After a few minutes, Inuyasha's breathing slowly returned to normal and slowly he put his hand on Kagura's arm when his body stopped shaking and Kagura gave a small smile. She held him until he completely relaxed in her arms.

"Let me help you", she said calmly once more but the inu remained quiet. She didn't know for how long she held him but it didn't matter. The inu fell into sleep which he didn't have for a long while and Kagura gently lay him down and left, her mind racing with the thoughts of how she could save the inu. Even if she busted him out and returned him to his gang of friends, it wasn't impossible for Naraku to kidnap him again.

_What should I do? What should I do?_ Kagura's thoughts were a blur before her eyes before suddenly an idea struck her. Though it was risky, she had no other choice: Sesshomaru.

A/N: So how was it? Kagura ain't a bitch bwahahaha! Review….pretty please…..reviews make me happy! ^^ I want to introduce Ryomaru in the next chappie and maybe a lemon with Yuzuki. Any comments on that?


	4. Rescued

A/N: I want to sincerely thank all of my reviewers for their wonderful reviews and bearing with my slow updates (I suck! *wails*). From now on I'll try to update every week. College life is killing me literally.

Chapter 4

(The fifth day of Inuyasha's capture)

Sesshomaru was getting frustrated by the minute. He was searching for the damned half breed for two days now and there was no trace of his or his gang's scent anywhere. He had started the day after Kenji left for his lands. Natsumi left the same day without word, most probably in anger that Sesshomaru wouldn't give in to mating with Kenji.

He decided to check the small village that they usually stayed at when they weren't looking for shikon jewels, but even the old priestess wasn't there. And besides that, he couldn't shake off this odd feeling that something wasn't right. Yuzuki had gone to search in the opposite direction he was going in. He wasn't very keen on taking his help but Yuzuki practically pestered him that he helped too. He just responded by turning his back on him and the crow demon somehow took that as an "okay" and set off.

The taiyoukai was about to give up this day too as it was getting dark when he caught the familiar scent of Inuyasha's wench.

Kagome was sitting on a rock gazing at the outline of the young moon. Her eyes were swollen from constant crying and had dark circles from lack of sleep. Miroku and Sango tried getting her to eat something but she refused anything that was offered to her. Shippo tried to comfort her in anyway he could. Though they all were worried about Inuyasha, Kagome's state made them even more worried.

Kirara, who was sitting next to Kagome, perked her ears up and transformed into her bigger form, growling when Sesshomaru appeared. Miroku and Sango, who were busy lighting a fire, turned to see what was wrong and stiffened when they saw Inuyasha's older brother approaching them. Kagome and Shippo stood up as well in confusion.

"What do you want?" Shippo stepped up boldly, but kept close to kirara.

Sesshomaru scanned the group but didn't even catch Inuyasha's scent. He frowned for a moment.

"Where is the hanyou?" he asked, piercing Kagome with his eyes. He was taken aback for an instant when he landed his eyes on her. The usually bright miko was a ghost of her former self. Did she get into a fight with his idiotic half brother? No, it looked like something more than that. Such thoughts came across his mind when the miko spoke up.

"What do you want with him?" her voice sounded pissed beyond reason and her eyes were so cold it had Sesshomaru impressed. "Or was it you who took him away?!" Tears formed in her eyes which were accusing. "You have something to do with this, don't you? Tell me what you did to him you animal!"

Now Sesshomaru was confused. Who did this wench think she was accusing? Miroku stepped in quickly, placing a hand on the distressed miko's shoulder telling her quietly to calm down.

"Kagome, please", Sango said as she too stepped beside the young school girl. "Let us talk to him."

"No, Sango", Kagome's voice quivered, her sharp gaze not shifting from Sesshomaru's face. "He hates Inuyasha. He did something with Naraku."

Naraku? A flicker of anger sparked in Sesshomaru's eyes. From what he heard all he could sum up was that the half breed had been kidnapped by that filthy villain. "I have nothing to do with what you are talking about", Sesshomaru said with an indifferent voice. "Explain what happened."

"Why should we?" Kagome yelled back.

"Sango", Miroku signalled to the demon slayer who gave a nod and lead a resisting miko away to a distance. Kirara and shippo stayed with Miroku who was facing the taiyoukai.

"I'm sorry about her", Miroku apologized with a sigh. "But you can't really blame her. Inuyasha's been missing for five days now."

"And you suspect Naraku?" Sesshomaru responded.

"His scent was mixed in with Inuyasha's the day he disappeared. We've been searching everywhere. We are heading towards the direction of the ox tiger for him", Miroku told him. He knew that though Sesshomaru hated his half brother, he wouldn't go as far as kidnapping him.

"For five days?" Sesshomaru asked. Though he knew Inuyasha may not be as powerful as him, he definitely was not weak enough to get himself kidnapped.

"Why do you want him anyway?" Miroku asked with curiosity in his eyes.

"I have heard what I needed", Sesshomaru said and was about to leave when he was stopped by Miroku.

"Wait", the monk said. "I know he's not a favourite of yours, but he is of your blood." Sesshomaru suppressed a growl but listened. "Please, I beg you to help us. Not without gain of course. If you want, we will give you the tetsusaiga." Miroku knew he as making a huge bargain, but nothing more was important than Inuyasha's life right now. He could let the half demon beat his ass and steal his sword back later.

"I have no need for that useless sword", was Sesshomaru's last remark before he took off. But he knew that if that monk was willing to make a bargain such as that, Inuyasha must be in deep trouble indeed. How was he to get the half demon now?

Miroku looked at Sesshomaru's form until he disappeared. For some reason he felt a bit of hope now that he told the taiyoukai.

"_This is getting more difficult than I expected it to be_", the taiyoukai thought as he headed back to the palace. As he just arrived to his lands, he was met with a small surprise.

"Kagura, I'm going out for now. Look after the hanyou", Naraku said to the wind demoness before he took off. He had been going somewhere for the past two days to meet someone. Though Kagura didn't question him, she knew it might have something to do with Inuyasha. But she didn't care at the moment. She had to take this opportunity to meet the inu taiyoukai. After she made sure that Naraku had surely left, she too set off with haste. When she reached the clearing at Sesshomaru's castle, she saw the taiyoukai too just approaching. He looked a bit troubled until he landed his eyes on her and his usual cold expression instantly replaced his previous one.

"Where is Inuyasha", the taiyoukai spoke first, almost instantly before Kagura could say anything. The wind demoness was slightly taken aback by the fact that he knew about the half demon and that he actually cared, or at least questioned about him.

"I came here to discuss that with you", Kagura replied coolly though inside she was nervous as hell to what Sesshomaru's reaction would be. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he listened. "I want to leave Inuyasha under your protection."

Sesshomaru's cold mask slipped subconsciously in surprise and triumph, but for only a second. "Under my protection?" Sesshomaru asked as if it was the most hateful thing to him. But then again he didn't understand one thing. Wasn't the demoness Naraku's pawn? "What makes you think I'll protect him?" he retorted not bothering to ask the question that ran through his mind. But it was almost like a miracle that the demoness appeared before him and was actually saying that she was going to hand over his half brother right to his hands.

Kagura gave him a small smile and said, "I'll keep in touch with you. When the time is right, I'll bring Inuyasha to you." With that said she turned around and left without waiting for Sesshomaru's remark.

The demoness felt elated. She didn't miss the demon lord's expression when she said that she wanted to leave Inuyasha under his protection. She smiled to herself. Finally there was something that she could do to help the inu.

"Did you get it done?" Naraku looked impatient as he gazed at the young demon he had been meeting recently.

"I told you it's not that easy. It takes time", the demon replied. "By the way, did you bring your prisoner's blood sample? The potion I'm making is only useful if I can confirm it."

"Yes I did", Naraku replied as he took out a small vial filled with blood and handed it over to the demon, who took it and started to take out some powder and started mixing it with the blood in a small clay tray. After looking at it for a few minutes he shook his head.

"Not yet", he said. Naraku growled angrily. "It takes time. Come back with his blood again in ten days. The potion should be done by then."

As Naraku got up to leave the demon stopped him, "you are definitely going to give me what I want after I help you with this, right?"

"You have my word", Naraku replied without turning back and with that said, he left.

The fourteenth day (at the present)

Kagura was pacing the lair in frustration. Naraku hadn't left the castle for nine days now. She was beginning to get worried that he may never will. Inuyasha's fear of contact hadn't gotten any better. In fact it had gotten worse over the week. Even she had to prevent herself from touching him to avoid risking the onset of a panic attack, but for some reason he didn't have a fit when it was Naraku who actually touched him. Maybe it was because he had gotten used to his touch and it was a foreign touch that started the attack. She didn't hear the inu cry out anymore when Naraku violated his body, which made her worry more. It seemed as if he was nothing but an empty shell. She hadn't told the inu that she was planning on helping him escape in fear that he wouldn't accept going to his hated brother.

She heard the cracking of Naraku's whip inside the dungeon and she bit her lip in fury. After what seemed like an eternity to Kagura, the black haired bastard came outside, looking furious. Kagura looked at him with the same disgusted expression she had since he had captured the hanyou but just then, as if her prayers had been heard, Naraku said, "I'm leaving tomorrow evening. I have something to do."

It took everything the wind demoness had to conceal her excitement. "Whatever", she said with most casual tone she could muster up. These past nine days she had met up with Sesshomaru secretly once to tell him where she would bring the hanyou when she had the chance and told him to be prepared at any time. The demon lord only gave a nod in response.

"Jaken-sama, you picked all the wrong flowers!" Rin cried out as if it the toad had done the most horrid thing in the world. She currently had sunflowers in her hand and Jaken had brought her chrysanthemums. Clearly he didn't understand why it made such a difference.

"But they are the same colour!" Jaken defended himself.

Sesshomaru watched the bickering couple, who were outside, from the window nearby. The evening was a cold one and he wondered if he should tell a maid to call Rin inside before she caught a cold. Not that he cared, it would just be bothersome to have a runny nosed kid running around. Yuzuki didn't come as often these days. He was probably running around behind his brother again. He hadn't told the crow demon about his meeting with Kagura or that his brother had been kidnapped by his enemy. He felt it disgraceful that one of his blood was so weak to get himself captured so easily.

Sesshomaru wondered what was taking Kagura so long. Though he asked her what Naraku wanted with his half brother the last time they met, she was reluctant to tell him anything. But he could always find out later. Getting his hands on the hanyou came first. He hadn't heard from Kenji or Natsumi both since they left and he was relieved at that too. He expected the tiring young demon to pester him every day on whether he found Inuyasha or not.

As he was surrounded by his endless thoughts, he caught a scent that jerked him out of his mind abruptly. His eyes narrowed. His nose wasn't tricking him, right? Within seconds he was out of the castle and racing towards the forest. Rin and Jaken stopped their bickering and looked confusedly at their master who was running faster than they had ever seen before.

Kagura was impatient for the evening to come. She was biting her lip, her whole body tense. What if Naraku didn't leave? It was already getting dark. The demon was currently with Inuyasha, but she didn't hear any commotion from the inside.

"Show me your arm", Inuyasha looked at the black haired demon with a glare and refused to lend him his arm, which was folded across his chest. Naraku was opening a vial and had a blade in his other hand. His eyes narrowed when he saw the hanyou's glare and he grabbed his wrist, pulling his arm forcefully towards him and exposed his arm up to his elbow. Inuyasha watched him with wary eyes, his breathing rate increased as the familiar panic set in. He closed his eyes hoping the demon would leave soon. Naraku took out the blade and gave a swift cut on his arm, drawing blood, making the hanyou hiss. Naraku quickly lifted the vial to the bleeding arm, filling it with the hanyou's blood and when he was done, he stood up and left without another word.

"Kagura, I'm leaving", Naraku said when he saw her standing outside of the dungeon. The demoness could have jumped in joy. She gave a nod and when Naraku was gone, she rushed into the dungeon instantly. Inuyasha was a bit surprised when he saw the frantic looking demoness.

"Inuyasha, come with me. Quick!" she said hurriedly as she came closer to him.

"Where are we going", the silver haired half demon asked in confusion.

"There's no time to explain. I'm going to get you out of here. Now hurry and get up!"

Inuyasha started at her for a moment and when what she said sank in his eyes widened and he stood up. Before he could say anything, Kagura turned abruptly to leave the dungeon. Inuyasha followed her without saying anything, his heart racing. Was there really a way for him to escape?

"Kanna", Kagura shouted the white haired girl's name and she appeared before her in seconds with the same empty expression she always had. "Come with me." Kanna, who was followed what Kagura said without question, tailed her without word, her mirror in her hands. Inuyasha didn't get why Kagura wanted the white haired girl to follow as well.

Kagura led them outside and took out a feather from her hair which transformed into a larger one with a poof before them. "Get on", she ordered. Both the hanyou and the girl got on and in seconds they were in the air. "Kanna, I need you to look in your mirror and keep an eye on the area around the castle. I want you to warn me if Naraku comes anywhere near it." Kanna gave a nod and turned her mirror towards herself.

"Kagura, where are we going?" Inuyasha asked the demoness once they were a distance away from Naraku's lair.

"Somewhere you won't be found", she replied without looking at him, not quite answering his question. But the hanyou didn't try to pry any further. It didn't really matter to him where he was going as long as he was far away from that black haired villain's hands. He didn't know how grateful he felt towards the wind demoness.

"I don't know how to thank you, Kagura", Inuyasha said softly as he looked at her with affection in his eyes.

Kagura turned her face to look at him and saw emotion after a long time in the half demon's face and she gave him a smile. "You don't need to, you idiot."

"What is the result?" Naraku asked as he looked at the demon he was meeting up with since he captured the hanyou. He smiled as he faced Naraku.

"It's a success", he said. "But I'm afraid you'll have to wait for a while until the potion is finished. You won't be able to use it anytime soon anyways."

A grin of triumph appeared across Naraku's face. Finally after all these days, he had something to look forward to.

"Do you still insist on not telling me who it is you are going to use the potion on?"

"What would you do with the information anyway?" Naraku retorted with a snort and stood up to leave.

"Damn it", Kagura cursed under her breath. The night seemed darker than usual and it was getting hard to find the way to Sesshomaru's castle. She scanned the area briefly and confirmed that she was going in the right direction. She needed just a bit more time.

"Naraku is approaching", Kanna said in her monotone voice and Kagura's eyes widened. She had dreaded those three words more than anything and she clenched her fist. Inuyasha's expression didn't change, though his small shard of hope shattered.

"How much more time till he reaches the castle?" Kagura asked, trying to keep calm.

"He will be there before the moon has reached its highest", Kanna replied.

Kagura looked at the sky. The moon looked to be already at its highest and her mind raced.

"Kagura, it's okay", Inuyasha said, trying the best to sound reassuring. "There is always another time."

"No, I didn't come this far to take you back", she said and swiftly lowered the giant feather to the ground. She got off and Inuyasha followed suit. She took a deep breath before she turned around to face him. "Inuyasha, run as fast as you can straight ahead. You will meet someone who is to help you."

Inuyasha frowned. "What are you saying?"

"I'll return and stop Naraku from going after you as long as I can."

"That's insane! He'll kill you!" Inuyasha looked at her in shock. "Like I said, there is always-"

"Listen to me, Inuyasha", Kagura cut him off. Her voice was serious. "Even if I made it seem as if you escaped by yourself, Naraku isn't going to let me off. When I chose to help you, I had already put my life aside."

"Kagura", Inuyasha looked at her with desperate eyes. "You don't have to do this." He didn't want to lose the demoness he had come to cherish.

"He is almost at the castle", Kanna broke in.

"Inuyasha, please let me do something that I can finally do on my free will", she said before getting back on her feather and took off without another word.

"You better stay alive!" he shouted after her and added softly, "please." Inuyasha gazed at her till he could see no more of her form and with a heavy heart, he started running in the direction she told him to go in. He hoped, with everything he had, that she would be okay.

Though it had been a while since he was out of the demon barrier that Naraku put up to drain his energy, the inu didn't feel his old strength coming back to him. It was probably due to the fact that he was weak from all the torture the demon had put him through. The cold air lashed out at the half demon as he ran through the trees. The darkness obscured his vision and he didn't even know which way he was going. He didn't care that the occasional sharp branches that seemed to appear out of nowhere cut through his pale skin as he ran or that thorns pricked his bare feet. The hanyou could smell the stench of his own blood, but he didn't care. He had to focus on escaping. He had to reach that person Kagura told that would help him in order to rescue her.

Inuyasha tripped over a root that came out of the ground and fell face first into the dirt, hitting his forehead on a sharp stone. He was stunned for a moment and closed his eyes as he felt his head whirl. But he couldn't waste anymore time. He picked himself up and started to run again, ignoring the sharp pain that resonated throughout his entire head. He didn't know for how long he was running. He was out of breath but he pushed his body to go on. His lungs burned with lack of air. He started to feel dizzy and he didn't know if it was because of the darkness or if his vision was starting to get blurry but he felt as if the world was slowly disappearing around him. Just then his foot slipped and he started falling for the second time, but now into what seemed like a ditch. The inu's body rolled, hitting quite a few rocks on the way and he lost consciousness as he hit the bottom. But before he blacked out, he saw a dark form appear above him with glowing yellow eyes and bright silver hair.

Sesshomaru appeared in time to see a form rolling down the ditch and quickly went after it. He was nearly shocked at the sight of his battered, blood covered younger brother, who was unconscious. He knelt down to pick him up bridal style, trying to ignore the overwhelming stench of blood emanating from the hanyou and made his way back to the castle.

"Call for Yuzuki and tell him to bring Ryomaru. Tell them I am in need of medical assistance", Sesshomaru ordered the maids, who were looking with shocked eyes at the unconscious inu in their master's arms. "Prepare a room."

"Y-yes my lord", the maids answered and took off, each in different directions. One of the maids hastily opened a room for her lord, who entered and laid the hanyou on the bed. After telling the maid to leave, he looked at Inuyasha and his eyes scanned his body, which was covered in blood stained torn clothing. He was bleeding in more than several places and his face looked pale. His lips looked chapped and rough and his hair was a dirty mess. Over all, the hanyou looked absolutely horrid and it made the taiyoukai wonder what the black haired demon had put him through to make him look so ghastly.

"You're late these days", an agitated looking Yuzuki said to his younger brother who entered the room. The demon had been waiting in Ryomaru's room all evening wondering when he was going to come. He hadn't seen him since morning.

"So what? Get out of my room, bastard", the younger demon snapped without sparing him a glance as he walked to his bed and dropped on his back with an exhausted sigh on it.

"Are you meeting someone?" Yuzuki asked curiously as he neared Ryomaru's bed, whose eyes were closed. When he didn't answer he asked another question, "who is it? If you don't tell me, I'll find out and kill him myself." Yuzuki's voice was more worried than angry.

"Go away, I'm tired", was all Ryomaru had to say as he put an arm over his eyes making the elder demon growl. He grabbed both of Ryomaru's wrists and pinned them to the bed, his face inches from his brother's. Ryomaru's eyes shot open in surprise as he looked into Yuzuki's troubled face. "Let me go, you idiot", he said softly, almost in fear.

"Who is it?" Yuzuki enquired again stubbornly. "If anyone dares to…" he trailed off, gritting his teeth.

"There isn't anyone, okay? Now let me go", Ryomaru replied, hoping his brother would be satisfied with his answer.

Yuzuki looked at him with a piercing gaze, searching his eyes for lies. But when he found none he just replied with a simple "no". He then lowered his face, his lips meeting Ryomaru's, who instantly tried to break free, but Yuzuki had a strong grip on his wrists. Though he was being a bit forceful, the older demon's lips were gentle, telling him silently to give in. With his thumb, he stroked his brother's wrists sensually, soothing him. Ryomaru slowly began to loose his senses under his brother's soft touches and for a moment stopped struggling. Yuzuki smirked in victory, though he knew it would only last for a few moments and as he had thought, Ryomaru snapped back to his self and roughly pushed his older brother away and sat up. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand, casting him a furious look.

"I told you not to do that!" he said nearly pouting.

Yuzuki laughed as his brother tried to make his face as menacing as possible and trying not to pout at the same time. He put an arm around his neck, bringing Ryomaru's head to his chest and ruffled his hair. "But you're so cute!" he said with a chuckle ignoring Ryomaru who was growling and trying to get out of his killer grip. They both paused when they heard a knock on the door. A demon, who Yuzuki recognized as one of Sesshomaru's servants entered.

"Sesshomaru-sama wanted to see you and Ryomaru-sama. He said it was a medical emergency", he said kneeling down before them.

Sesshomaru turned when he heard the door open. Yuzuki and a young, black haired demon that resembled the elder demon entered. Unlike Yuzuki, his hair was longer and reached his waist. It was tied up with what looked like a band of feathers just like his hair which looked like a waterfall of soft, glowing black feathers. His eyes were of a burning crimson and he had perfect sharp features with porcelain skin to compliment them.

Yuzuki gasped softly when he saw the weak looking form on the bed and came closer. "You found him?" he asked without shifting his gaze from Inuyasha.

"Isn't it obvious", Sesshomaru replied and then turned to the other demon. "Ryomaru, can you attend to him?"

"Do I have any other option? He looks horrible!" the handsome demon said with a concerned tone as he too came closer. Though his voice was soft, it had an aura of authority in it. He held what looked like a small tool box in his hand and took a hold of Inuyasha's wrist. "He has a weak pulse. If you both can stand outside, I'll check his body and start the treatment."

When he saw Sesshomaru raise his eyebrow he added, "no matter who it is, I need to protect my patient's privacy."

"Come on, Sesshomaru, you don't want to argue with him, trust me", Yuzuki said as he led his friend away, closing the door behind him.

When the two left the room, Ryomaru gently took off the dirty clothing on the hanyou and had inhaled sharply when he saw Inuyasha's wounds. He started to take off his pant as well to expose bruised thighs and blood stained hips. His eyes narrowed as he examined the inu's lower body closer. His anus too, had blood stains and the sphincter looked ruptured. It couldn't be, could it? Just by looking at the state of the half demon's body, Ryomaru guessed the worst. Inuyasha was raped multiple times. His eyes filled with pity and he opened the box he brought with him and began his treatment. Inuyasha groaned a few times but didn't open his eyes while Ryomaru bandaged his cuts. The young demon heard the hanyou mutter "please, be alive" several times and wondered who it could be.

Sesshomaru and Yuzuki waited patiently outside for Ryomaru to finish. Twenty minutes had already passed.

"Where did you find him?" Yuzuki asked the taiyoukai who was leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest.

When Sesshomaru didn't answer, Yuzuki just sighed. His friend really needed to talk more.

"I don't think you should tell Kenji yet", Yuzuki said after a few minutes. Sesshomaru looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Do you think he would take Inuyasha after seeing him in this state? He doesn't exactly like the most beautiful thing right now."

Yuzuki had a point. He had to make sure the hanyou regained his original self before he could let Kenji know that he had found him. Both the demons' attention shifted to the door of Inuyasha's room when it opened. Ryomaru met with two curious looking taiyoukai and wondered for a moment if he should tell Sesshomaru that Inuyasha had been raped, but then again that would violate his whole patient privacy policy so he thought against it.

"He hasn't regained consciousness yet, but I've tended to all his wounds. I think it would be best to not disturb him for the night", Ryomaru said. "I'll come to check on him tomorrow morning."

Sesshomaru gave a nod and both Yuzuki and his younger brother took their leave. He then entered Inuyasha's room. The hanyou's clothes were at the side of his bed and his body was covered with a blanket. His face had a frown and looked as if he was in pain but his breathing was normal. The strong stench of blood was still there. He was definitely going to have to make the inu take a bath tomorrow. He ordered a maid to dress the inu with some fresh clothes and dispose of his old ones.

Kagura reached the lair before Naraku did, barely making it and rushed inside, trying to appear normal. The demon entered in minutes later, frowning when he saw Kagura's anxious expression.

"Did something go wrong", he asked as he slowly neared her. Kagura stood her ground as Naraku came dangerously close.

"N-nothing", Kagura cursed at herself for stuttering. Naraku took a hold of her chin and roughly pulled her face up towards him.

"That's not what your eyes tell me", he hissed and grabbed the back of her neck and dragged her towards the dungeon forcefully. He opened the door to find the hanyou gone and his face contorted in anger. With a growl he slammed the demoness into the wall, holding her by the neck, choking her. Kagura gave a small cry of pain as her back met quite soundly with the wall. Naraku held his palm up and Kagura's heart appeared in his hand.

"Now, be nice and tell me where you took him", Naraku said dangerously.

"Never", Kagura spat.

Naraku's eyes burned red and he squeezed the heart in his hand. Kagura screamed in agony. He released the organ before questioning her again.

"You do know what it means to defy me, right?" he snarled. Kagura just looked at him with fierce eyes. "Kanna!" Naraku called for the mirror girl, who appeared before him. "Show me Inuyasha."

Kagura cast her a pleading look, but Kanna didn't show any sign of acknowledgement. She showed her mirror to him and in it appeared Inuyasha who was being taken away by a silver haired taiyoukai.

"Sesshomaru?" Naraku frowned and then for a moment seemed lost in thought. And Naraku gave a terrifying smirk towards Kagura and slowly released her neck. The wind demoness instantly collapsed to the floor, her hand going to her neck. "Maybe this was for good after all", he sneered at her before leaving.

Kagura felt confused and frightened at the same time. What did he mean by that? Did she actually put Inuyasha in more danger?

A/N: El boringo, I know. But this chapter was just a bridge to the upcoming chapter. I couldn't add Yuzuki's and Ryomaru's lemon in this chappie cause it was so frickin long to type. Review please! Reviews are my energy boost ^^


	5. Emotions

A/N: To my reviewers, followers and favoriters: I love you guys! *sniffle*. You make me so much more confident about this fic.

It was crazy this week. I got malaria then gastritis, flu and conjunctivitis 0.0 God knows how many frickin times I edited this chapter. Anywho, here goes nothing.

Chapter 5

Sunlight poured into the room through the window in which Inuyasha was currently sleeping in. The warm rays tenderly caressed his skin and the inu slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times before his vision adjusted to the light he was deprived of for the past two weeks. He sat up slowly, trying to ignore the aching pain that came from all over his body, which felt as if it was on fire. All of his senses seemed duller than normal, especially his nose which seemed as if it stopped working.

When the red coloured covers that felt like silk against his sore body fell off of him he took look at his bandaged arms and the new clothes on his body. It was a pure white kimono with red flowers on the shoulder and it reminded him vaguely of someone he knew. Who was it again? He took a look around the well furnished room which had red curtains hanging at the sides of the large window beside the canopy bed he was sitting in. He put a hand to his throbbing head, trying to remember the events of last night and suddenly Kagura's face struck his mind. He instantly stood up in panic. He had to go save her. He walked across the room to the door, limping slightly and opened it. He entered into what seemed like a rather wide corridor and taking the support of the wall, he started to make his way to what he thought was the direction to the outside. Who ever it was, he had a pretty huge palace.

Inuyasha froze when he heard footsteps behind him and didn't mistake the voice that said, "Where do you think you are going?"

The hanyou whirled around and his eyes widened when he saw the second person he detested the most next to Naraku. "Y-you're…" Inuyasha couldn't find the words to express his surprise and confusion. "Why are you here?"

Sesshomaru couldn't reply immediately as he was taken aback momentarily by the inu's hoarse, broken voice that was barely above a whisper and his empty, lustreless golden eyes that seemed as if were made with ice. What had really happened to the once fiery, arrogant half breed? He felt a flicker of anger towards Naraku.

"Is there something wrong with me being in my own palace?" he retorted once he regained his composure. "Did Kagura not tell you anything?"

"Kagura?" Inuyasha said frowning and then it finally struck him. The person that Kagura told him about was Sesshomaru?! No wonder she didn't tell him about her plan earlier. She knew he wouldn't agree to it.

"It seems like she didn't", Sesshomaru replied coolly when he saw the puzzled look on Inuyasha's face.

"It doesn't matter. I need to save her", Inuyasha said hurriedly. "If she dies, I will never be able to forgive myself."

"It is of no concern to me. I cannot allow you to go", Sesshomaru retorted without change of expression.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "Why are you so suddenly worried about me?" he spat. "I don't give a damn about what concerns you." Inuyasha turned to leave but froze abruptly when he felt a firm hand around his arm. His senses began to desert him.

"I am not going to repeat myself twice", Sesshomaru said sternly, but the words fell on deaf ears. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he started to breathe rapidly in short gasps. He closed his eyes tightly as he saw Naraku's face flash before his eyes. Panic started to rise within him and he clenched his teeth.

"Don't touch me!" Inuyasha cried and he felt himself go weak and he tried to pull his arm away. Sesshomaru frowned as he saw the sudden change in the hanyou and he released his arm. Instantly Inuyasha fell to the ground, his hand clutching his heart as he whimpered and whispering something incoherent to the taiyoukai who was still confused. He knelt down before him and put his two hands on Inuyasha's shoulders, shaking him and saying his name, but he discovered that it was a bigger mistake. The hanyou screamed, his eyes still closed tightly and his body shaking.

"Let me go! Get away from me!" Inuyasha was hysterical as he pulled his legs closer to his body in a defensive position as he pushed the older dog demon away forcefully. Sesshomaru had to balance himself from falling back when the hanyou shoved him suddenly. The taiyoukai was baffled. Was this all just because he touched him?

"Inuyasha", Sesshomaru tried to call out to the hanyou, his voice serious, but he was still shouting at the taiyoukai to let him go even when he took his hands off of his shoulders. Sesshomaru searched his mind for a moment, wondering what he should do when a thought came to him. He slowly reached out with his demonic aura to connect with Inuyasha's ruffled one. He let his aura connect with the hanyou's, slowly weaving in to it, trying to calm him down, almost telling him that he wasn't going to hurt him.

In Inuyasha's head, everything was replaying itself. He could almost feel Naraku's filthy hands running all over his body, touching and cutting his skin with his sharp claws. Not again! Please not again! His breath caught up in his throat and breathing felt like the most difficult thing in the world. He tried to push away the bitter memories but they seemed to pull him in with greater force, suffocating him.

Just when he thought that he was going to lose it, he felt something warm surround him. Inuyasha started to pull away instinctively from the new sensation that seemed to invade his mind but it gently followed, dragging him back to it, trying to calm his distressed heart. It filled his entire body up to his finger tips as if it was working on each individual nerve fibre to tranquilize his mind. Slowly, very slowly the images of Naraku started to fade away, leaving his mind blank. Inuyasha could feel his airway opening up to let in fresh air. The hanyou never felt so….secure. Inuyasha gave in to the warmth, letting it soothe his heart and wanted to hold on to it and never let go, but he hesitated at its foreign feel. Though it was warm, it seemed distant, too distant for him to reach out to. Just when he started to embrace the gentle aura, it pulled away swiftly.

As time passed, Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha's grip on his chest slowly loosen and his breathing became less harsh but his body didn't stop shaking. His eyes were still shut tightly and Sesshomaru watched his brother closely and when he saw the hanyou slowly start to relax, he withdrew his aura. Inuyasha stopped moving, his breathing returning to normal. The half demon seemed to have lost his consciousness again and Sesshomaru slowly picked him up for the second time and took him back to his room, wondering how many more times he was going to have to carry his annoying half brother.

When he lay him down on the bed, he watched his brother's face, which had a pained expression on it. His body looked so frail and delicate in his cold golden eyes, but surprisingly enough, he didn't feel revulsion. Instead his fury towards the black haired vile demon grew considerably. If he ever got his hands on that disgusting demon, he would make sure his death was slow and painful.

He sat in a chair beside the hanyou's bed and waited for him to wake up, just in case he was going to run away again. It wasn't long before Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes and sat up, searching his brain for a minute on how he got back on the bed. The fuzzy memory of feeling something strong yet gentle came to him; though he pushed it away thinking that it couldn't possibly be right. The moment he saw Sesshomaru beside him, he cast him a glare who in turn just cocked an eyebrow. He obviously didn't remember what happened after he collapsed.

"I have to go", Inuyasha said defiantly, his golden eyes meeting the taiyoukai's but didn't get off the bed as Sesshomaru was sitting too close to him.

"I will not allow you to", Sesshomaru said as if he knew the hanyou was going to say that.

"What is it that you want with me? Or is this just part of your sadistic attitude?" Inuyasha hissed.

Sesshomaru stood up, taking a step closer to his younger brother, causing him to clutch the bedsheet as a flicker of fear appeared in his eyes. Sesshomaru noticed the apprehension in Inuyasha's face and narrowed his eyes. The hanyou never had such a look on his face.

"Inuyasha", Sesshomaru's voice wasn't as cold as it usually was. "What was it that Naraku did to you?"

Inuyasha stopped breathing for a moment in surprise at Sesshomaru's unexpected question and he looked away. "What does it matter to you?" he said in a low voice. "Leave me be."

Both brothers looked at the door which was opened by Ryomaru. He entered with a smile, carrying his box into the room.

"I see you're up", he said. "How are you feeling?"

As Ryomaru came closer Sesshomaru noticed the hanyou's body become tense. Inuyasha gave a wary and questioning glance at the young crow demon.

"I'm Ryomaru. I tended to your wounds yesterday", he introduced himself briefly, standing next to the silver haired taiyoukai. "Let me check your pulse."

Inuyasha leaned back instantly when Ryomaru reached out for him. Sesshomaru caught the crow demon's wrist before he could touch his half brother. Ryomaru threw a confused glance at him and the taiyoukai quickly pulled him outside leaving a relieved hanyou behind. Yuzuki, who was outside of the room, looked at the both of them with a question mark on his face.

"What's wrong?" Ryomaru asked once they were out of the room. Sesshomaru briefly explained what happened earlier that morning and both Ryomaru and Yuzuki listened with a frown.

"I see", he said when Sesshomaru finished. "I think he has fear of body contact but it's the first time I've heard of it being so bad. It's best if we avoid touching him as much as possible. I can provide therapy for it, but I'm not sure if it is temporary."

Fear of body contact? Since when did the hanyou have that? Sesshomaru was getting frustrated by the mysterious change in Inuyasha. "Did you find out what might have happened to him during your examination yesterday?" he asked.

Ryomaru looked thoughtful for a while before he answered. "He's just been abused very badly. I can't even imagine what he had to go through before he got here. All I can tell you is to take good care of him and avoid putting stress on him as much as possible or his condition can deteriorate further." The younger demon opened his box and took out a small bottle with some leaves in it. "These are herbal leaves that can cure a sudden anxiety attack. You can't use your aura all the time, especially if the attack is severe. You have to crush them and give him the juice. It will produce temporary relaxation. And one more thing, it will be better to allow him to take a bath after his wounds have healed bit." Sesshomaru took the bottle from the demon's hand who went back inside to see the inu's condition.

"Hi again, Inuyasha", Ryomaru greeted the hanyou once again who was eyeing him cautiously. "Don't be so tense. I just came to give you a few medicines."

"I don't need them", Inuyasha replied without hesitation.

"Can I sit here for few minutes?" Ryomaru asked disregarding the inu's statement. Inuyasha remained silent, as if he were studying the demon before making a decision and then slowly gave a small nod. Ryomaru smiled and sat down in the chair that was previously occupied by Sesshomaru. "You look pale. Do you feel like you have a fever?"

"It doesn't matter", Inuyasha retorted. "I don't need treatment."

"Well then, would you atleast care to tell me what happened to you?" Ryomaru saw the hanyou gritting his teeth at his question and he cast his cold, empty eyes towards the raven.

"Why do you want to know?" he rasped.

"You don't have to tell me if you're not ready, but if you ever feel like it or need me for anything, don't hesitate to call", Ryomaru answered implying that he was going to get the information out of him sooner or later.

"Feh", Inuyasha scoffed as he shifted his gaze away from Ryomaru who smiled. Were all inu youkai so bad tempered? He stood up to leave with this thought in mind, still smiling.

"So you used that aura technique your mother used to use on you when you were a child, huh?" Yuzuki said with a chuckle once Ryomaru went inside of the hanyou's room. "It used to do wonders on you when you used to throw a tantrum."

Sesshomaru, who was walking down the hallway with the raven stopped in his tracks when he heard what he said and snarled. "Don't mention that woman in my presence", he growled.

Yuzuki sighed and said with a shrug, "well, I can't blame you for hating her." When the look on Sesshomaru's face hardened, Yuzuki threw his arm around the taiyoukai's neck, pulling him closer to his body, making Sesshomaru stagger a bit and almost fall onto him, and said with a smirk, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry! How about a kiss to make up for it?"

Sesshomaru pushed his infuriating friend, who leaned towards his cheek nearly touching it with his lips, off of him roughly with a dangerous growl. Had anyone else tried that, they would have had their head placed neatly in their hands. Yuzuki only laughed playfully when he sensed the taiyoukai's anger reach its peak.

"Yuzuki", the raven turned around upon hearing his younger brother's sharp voice from behind. Ryomaru came out in time to see the older raven about to kiss the inu taiyoukai and his smile faded abruptly to be replaced by an enraged look. He was glaring daggers at Yuzuki, who instantly left Sesshomaru's side to appear at Ryomaru's. The taiyoukai took this opportunity to silently escape his overly irritating friend and disappeared.

"What got you so worked up?" Yuzuki questioned the raven as he saw that he too was angry for whatever reason it was.

"You're an embarrassment. Why do you play around like that as if you're a child?" Ryomaru snapped.

"What?" Yuzuki had a quizzical look. He had no idea what his brother was talking about. And then after a minute he had a grin on his face. "You're jealous aren't you?"

Ryomaru's face turned red and he practically yelled, "Why the hell would I be jealous over you?"

"Awww, you're blushing", Yuzuki cooed with a sly smile. "Why don't you just admit it, you like me."

Ryomaru snarled at the last comment and said rashly, "get away from me you paedophile."

Yuzuki looked taken aback for a second before he gave a genuine insulted look and retorted, "Hey now that was uncalled for! You are way over the age of consent for me to be called a paedophile!"

The couple exited the castle, bickering all the way back while letting the castle return to its once more to its peaceful state.

Three more days had passed since Sesshomaru found the hanyou who refused to eat or drink anything and glared at the taiyoukai whenever he saw him. Inuyasha couldn't stop thinking of Kagura and was getting depressed by the day. Only the thought that somehow she was still alive kept him going on. Sesshomaru was becoming vexed, though somehow he got used to the fierce looks the hanyou threw his way. It was the only expression he had on his face since he got to the castle and had Sesshomaru wonder if maybe that's why Yuzuki was so sick of his own face that bore nothing but a cold expression. Nevertheless, he tried to be as calm as he could with his half brother since the young raven told him to refrain from causing the hanyou any distress, but it seemed to be a tiring task. After all, it was he who needed the hanyou to get better fastly more than anyone.

Ryomaru came to visit everyday and would sit at a distance from Inuyasha, trying to start a conversation. The half demon didn't dislike his presence but wasn't too fond of it either. Ryomaru annoyed Inuyasha up to some extent, but his company felt rather good in comparison to being alone with a certain ice prince. Though it was slow, Inuyasha's wounds were healing well; at least that was what Inuyasha told the crow demon. He didn't let him examine his body, much less even let him see it. The young raven tried to get Inuyasha to tell him what happened, but the hanyou still refused to say anything.

Inuyasha didn't get much sleep during these past days since the moment he closed his eyes, Naraku would invade his dreams and he would get up with a start, his body drenched in sweat and he would stay up the rest of the night pacing his room. What irritated him more was the fact that he could smell Sesshomaru as if he was practically beside him since his room was next to the taiyoukai's chambers. The smell of two more demons came from outside of his door. They were Sesshomaru's servants who were supposed to be guarding the hanyou in case he tried to escape. Yuzuki came to meet him once but only stayed briefly since Sesshomaru told him about Inuyasha's condition. The older crow demon couldn't help but feel pity towards the hanyou. As for Rin, Sesshomaru forbade her from ever going near the hanyou's room and the little human girl replied with a "yes, sir!"

For some reason, Inuyasha didn't feel as tense around his brother as he did when Ryomaru or Yuzuki were around. Maybe it was because he was related by blood or maybe it was because of the cold and reserved attitude of the taiyoukai that gave an aura of 'I am too cool to touch you'. The hanyou smiled slightly whenever he had that thought but it was a bitter one.

"Inuyasha-sama, we have prepared a bath for you. If you will please follow me", a maid bowed as she spoke to the white haired hanyou who gave a snort.

"I don't need it. Get out", he snarled, frightening the demon girl who quickly rushed outside to meet Sesshomaru that was standing outside of Inuyasha's room.

"H-he said-" the maid started but stopped when Sesshomaru held up a hand, signalling that he had heard.

"Stay here", he told her and entered the room.

Inuyasha stiffened when he saw Sesshomaru enter the room and turned his head away.

"Inuyasha", the taiyoukai said impatiently, "I will not stand by and watch you have your way anymore. The maid will lead you to the bathing chambers."

"I am not going", Inuyasha snapped back. Sesshomaru nearly sighed. Even Rin wasn't this impossible. In fact now that he noticed, he never had to tell her anything twice.

The taiyoukai had to suppress a growl and then tried to put his anger to a side. He shut his eyes for a moment. Guessing he had no other choice he took a deep breath and said, "Kagura is fine. She sent a message to tell you not to be concerned about her well being." Had anyone told him any other time that he would be lying to a certain half breed to get him to bathe; he would've made their death so gruesome that even demons would have found his body repulsive to eat.

Inuyasha's ears perked up upon hearing this and he gave Sesshomaru a searching look. He wasn't lying, right? Before Inuyasha could say anything, Sesshomaru added, "the mirror girl met up with me earlier this morning. Since Kagura is under Naraku's surveillance, she couldn't come herself." Sesshomaru kept his face expressionless. He hoped that this would clear any doubts the hanyou had.

Inuyasha seemed to ponder for a moment. If Kanna met up with Sesshomaru, there was no way that he could've detected her presence since she didn't have a scent or demonic aura. Sesshomaru tried to read the younger inu's thoughts as he was thinking over what the taiyoukai said. After what seemed like an eternity to the full demon, Inuyasha's face looked relieved and, though it was nearly impossible to see unless one was standing as close as Sesshomaru was, he looked happy for the first time since he got to the palace.

"You aren't lying, are you? It's true, right?" Inuyasha asked almost afraid to hear the answer.

"I have no need to lie to a half breed like you", Sesshomaru responded, lying yet again. Upon hearing this, a spark came into the half breed's eyes, which were so dark and empty until then.

For a second Sesshomaru stayed there, his eyes fixed on the gaunt features of the inu which seemed to disappear as they lightened up with a nearly invisible smile. Life seemed to shimmer in Inuyasha's eyes after a long time, whose golden orbs seemed to suddenly glow a radiant yellow that was thought to have been gone forever. Did the news really bring that much delight to the hanyou? Sesshomaru felt something move inside of him as he saw the drastic change in his younger brother's features. Never had he thought lying could feel so…..Sesshomaru jerked out of his thoughts, mentally slapping himself for actually feeling emotions he thought he was too high and mighty to feel, though he didn't know exactly what kind of emotion it was. He pried his eyes away and turned his back on the inu rapidly.

"The maid is waiting outside for you", he said, or rather snapped and left with a brisk pace. Inuyasha gave a puzzled look at the sudden change in the full demon's voice, but disregarded it as one of his absurd behavioural aspects. Meanwhile Sesshomaru shut himself in his chamber and closed his eyes as he lay on his bed. He tried to shake away the image of his half brother's face from his mind, but he just couldn't. Why was it so damn hard to erase that picture?

A/N: Here's how shit went down with this chapter while I was thinking about the panic attack scene with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru T.T I was going crazy on how to get a taiyoukai who hates his half brother like fuck and a hanyou who has serious haphephobia together and was like 'I got myself into some deep shit' and then I got the demonic aura idea and my inner 'me's' were like this:

Me: Hell yeah! I'm gonna fucking get the chemistry started between the two!

Nerdy me: getting consoled by demonic aura? Pfff, bitch please. It doesn't even make sense *adjusts glasses*

Inferiority complex me: I'm gonna embarrass myself for writing nonsensical things *waaahhhh!*

Yaoi me: I know where to go with this *evil grin*

Nerdy me: According to science…..yada yada yada blah blah blah

Me and yaoi me: Fuck you both bitches! I'm writing that shit!

I know, I know, I'm a maniac bwahahahahahaha! Review pretty please with a cherry on top *big doggie eyes* you know you can't resist those cute eyes ;) okay, I'll stop typing now -.-


	6. Reunion

A/N: Sorry I forgot to mention in the first chapter, but I thought you guys would understand that Sesshomaru has two arms in this fic. I can't imagine yaoi with a one armed Sesshomaru. Not very hot -.-

I want to thank wolfluv and brz for their awesome reviews *love you guys* and that doesn't mean I forgot the rest of my reviewers *big hug to all of you*

Chapter 6

Inuyasha followed the maid to the bathing chambers which weren't far from his own room, his mind straightening out the mess it had been before he heard that Kagura was safe. That was all that mattered to him right now.

Despite the sun having risen high into the morning sky, the corridor in which the hanyou and the demon girl were currently walking in was still quite dark. He wondered if that was because of the lack of windows or if this part of the castle had a whole atmosphere to itself. Well, regarding to whom this part of the castle was occupied by, he guessed the taiyoukai liked it this way. It fitted his stoic appearance well anyway.

"Does Sesshomaru come to the castle often?" the hanyou asked the maid who was leading him to his destination.

The young demon girl, who was startled by the sudden voice of the half breed that broke the eerie silence of the hallway answered hastily, "no. The fact that the Lord even came to stay for this many days is surprising."

"I see", what the girl said made sense to the hanyou. After all, Sesshomaru seemed to be roaming around outside for most of the time anyway.

Their brief conversation ended as they had to pass Sesshomaru's chambers to get to the bathing room and the hanyou wrinkled his nose when the strong scent of the taiyoukai hit his nostrils. Though, he couldn't complain that it was entirely unpleasant. _Wait, since when did he think Sesshomaru smelled good again?_ When they got there, the maid opened the door for him and handed him some towels and clothes which didn't seem very different from the ones he was wearing presently. As soon as Inuyasha entered the chamber, the maid left him and the hanyou scanned the large steamy room. There was a rather big hot spring at the centre surrounded by grassy flooring. A not very wide ledge seemed to protrude from out of the walls all around the room and there were occasional shelves which seemed to be carved into the walls. The shelves were filled with various bottles with differently coloured liquids, each giving off a different smell. He could also see small shrubs and plants growing here and there. So the castle was built around hot springs. "Quite intelligent", thought the hanyou to himself as he started to remove his clothes to expose his bandaged body. He removed the cloths that covered his wounds tenderly and let them fall to the ground. Though he had told Ryomaru that his wounds were healing well, he never really checked them. But the statement wasn't entirely wrong either. His cuts and bruises were indeed beginning to heal quite fast for three days and his body hardly felt sore anymore. The only thing was that his bones seemed to protrude out of his unhealthily pale skin making him look skinny and malnourished. He made a face at his disgustingly lean body. Even his once well toned muscles seemed partially wasted away. No wonder the servants brought him ridiculously large amounts of food, which he rejected anyway each time.

After he was completely rid of his clothing, Inuyasha stepped into the warm water and made his way in until he was waist deep and gave a content sigh. He leaned against the edge and sank further until the water was up to his neck. He felt the hot water work its magic on his body. His mind felt calmer now that it got rid of the anxiety concerning the wind demoness's safety. But now it was gradually filled with faces that had not bothered to grace his pre occupied mind for a while now. Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara and the old hag….how were they?

Inuyasha's eyes shot open as he remembered his friends. Where were they? The hanyou decided that this was next on his priority list. He needed to meet them, but then again a faint hesitation filled his heart. How would they react if they knew what happened? An image of disgusted looks being thrown his way and nasty insults on how he was so weak and had to depend on others came rushing to him and he shook his head. He felt a twinge in his heart. Inuyasha sighed as he brought a hand to his head, letting his claws rest on his scalp. It didn't seem to matter anymore. He had been used to nasty comments and insults all his life, why was it so different now that he had a few friends? But then again, they had been the first to accept him after Kikyo. Maybe it would be better to keep it a secret. Inuyasha decided to just push away the depressing thoughts for now.

When he looked to his left he saw a soap bar for the first time and a small bottle with some violet coloured liquid in it similar to the ones on the shelves, which he guessed was some kind of shampoo. Oh well, might as well use it since he came this far anyway. He took the white coloured soap and gently ran it down his body, hissing when it came in contact with a wound that stung sharply. His skin gradually was rid of the dirt and blood stains, leaving it feeling fresh as if it could finally breathe again. He then worked up a lather, liking the soft smell of wildflowers the soap gave, again reminding him of someone. When he felt his body was clean enough and all the dirt seemed to be washed away he shifted his attention to his silver mane, which was even more of a dirty mess than his skin. He took the bottle and poured some of the violet fluid into his hand before applying it on his wet hair. The shampoo started to work as if it was made just for his hair. He could feel his silver strands being smoothened out as the filth was washed away and it began to regain its original soft texture. When Inuyasha was satisfied that he was clean he rinsed off the shampoo and soap suds and stepped out of the spring to take the towels. He wrung his wet hair before he wrapped a towel around it and with another one; he dried his body which now smelt a whole lot better. Once he dried himself, he clothed his body with the white fabric the maid gave him and then opened the door. The moment he walked out, he had to take a quick step backward to avoid colliding into a young black haired girl who was running in his direction. She skidded to a stop when she saw a taller form appear before her. Both of them cocked their head to a side at the same time in confusion, which would have made an amusing sight if anyone were to see.

"How come you are here, Inuyasha-san?" the young human girl questioned with wide curious brown eyes as she looked up at the hanyou.

"You're the human girl Sesshomaru always has with him, aren't you?" Inuyasha asked, completely disregarding her question.

"Yup", Rin replied with a wide smile. "I stick to Sesshomaru-sama's side no matter what."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. How could someone put up with his cold, emotionless bastard of a brother? And that too, everyday? On the other hand, didn't Sesshomaru detest humans? It had him mystified.

"Rin", came the voice of the said person. Sesshomaru heard the two talking outside and decided to check it out. "What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you not to wander around here?"

Both the half demon's and the human girl's gazes shifted towards the taiyoukai who approached them.

"But, Sesshomaru-sama, I haven't seen you for so long", upon seeing the demon lord, Rin's face lightened up so much that Inuyasha could've sworn it would have worked as a candle. "I promise I wasn't trying to peek into the room you told me not to go into. I was just headed to your chamber."

Sesshomaru was at a loss of words. How was he supposed to answer that? Yet he still gave her a look that wasn't forgiving. Inuyasha's brow rose in comprehension that the 'room' the girl was referring to was his. But the hanyou was interested. Sesshomaru actually allowed this brat to enter his personal chambers? He liked her that much? It was hard to believe that the demon, who seemed to be born to hate humans and half demons could come to be fond of a human girl.

"Yuzuki-sama isn't visiting often either", Rin pouted. Sesshomaru nearly growled at that statement but refrained from doing so to prevent frightening the girl. She definitely was getting too attached to that bastard.

"Rin! Where have you gone to, you insolent girl!" Jaken was running in their direction, looking exhausted and drenched in sweat, his staff in his hand. "Didn't I tell you not to come here?" Jaken then looked at his master and he practically kissed the ground when he bowed his head. "Forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru! I have told this impossible child not to come here. It won't repeat again. I will be sure to punish her."

Inuyasha, who was speculating the events without word, saw a flicker of anger in Sesshomaru's golden orbs upon the mention of punishing the human girl. "Leave", he said in monotone.

"Y-yes, my lord", Jaken said hastily before proceeding to drag the human girl with him, who was protesting. When the duo disappeared out of sight, Sesshomaru turned his attention to the hanyou, whose strand of hair that was free from imprisonment from the towel steadily dripped water onto the once dry floor to create a small puddle. Now that he had washed himself, he looked and smelled considerably better, much to the taiyoukai's relief, but damn, he didn't want to see the hanyou's face again. At least not until the funny feeling in his gut disappeared. He despised the sliver of emotion the hanyou stirred within him when he lied about Kagura sending him a message.

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably under the full demon's stare. "What?" he asked as if that was the best thing his present mind could come up with. Sesshomaru shifted his gaze and was about to retire back to his chambers when he heard the hanyou's voice again. "Um…" Inuyasha had an internal battle about whether to say it or not, but when he saw that Sesshomaru was not going to patiently wait for him to decide his words he continued, "I need to go to my companions. They must be worried."

"I don't think I need to make myself clear, hanyou", Sesshomaru's voice was icier than usual. "You are not to be permitted to go outside of this castle."

Inuyasha's ears swivelled towards the taiyoukai in anger. "I'm not your prisoner", he hissed showing his fangs and balling his fists. He still didn't get the fuck why Sesshomaru intended to keep him inside his ridiculously large home.

Sesshomaru could almost see the short lived lustre in the hanyou's golden eyes gradually disappearing to let the eerie, cold and vacant hue replace it once more. For a moment Sesshomaru lost his head, feeling the need to save that radiant yellow that was nearly gone from his eyes and said almost immediately, "you are not indeed; however, I still cannot consent to you leaving this castle. But, I have no objection to your friends being brought here." Inuyasha's senses perked up as he heard the taiyoukai. "I shall arrange your meeting some time or the other."

The taiyoukai's heart, that even he didn't know was racing till now, calmed once he saw the warm golden glow pushing away the coldness in his eyes. What was happening? Was it because he never saw the hanyou in such a weak state before, or was it because his own frozen heart was finally succumbing to emotions, owing to the fact that he had been in the company of a certain little girl for too long? Yes that had to be it. Rin was influencing him way too much.

Inuyasha gave a nod of acknowledgment, surprised that Sesshomaru even agreed to have his comrades set foot in his castle. He left a fazed Lord of the West behind to return to his room, or at least he considered it his room for now. Sesshomaru ran a clawed hand through his silver hair, an act he did when he was annoyed with something or this time, himself. He definitely needed some rest if his mind was acting so strange.

The two demon guards posted outside of the hanyou's room took a step sideways when Inuyasha approached the door. The half demon ignored them. He was definitely getting annoyed by their presence. Inuyasha was greeted by the scent of cooked meat when he entered his small domain and his eyes landed on a tray that was placed on the small table beside his bed. It was filled with an array of various foods consisting of large pieces of meat, slightly toasted bread, sliced pieces of apples and some fruit he didn't recognize and a glass of water beside it. He tilted his head at the tray as he sat on his bed, wondering if he should take a bite. After all, the only reason he resisted the food until now was because Sesshomaru refused to let him go to Kagura. But now, with that settled, he suddenly discovered his new found hunger. He reached out slowly to the piece of meat and slicing it neatly into a smaller bit with his claw, he put it in his mouth. His taste buds could've screamed with joy, had they too had a voice, when the juicy food hit his tongue. Inuyasha chewed before letting it slide down his throat and hit his empty stomach. It felt heavenly. The hanyou didn't hesitate to eat the rest of the meat and continued on to eating whatever was left on the tray. The bits of his lost energy started coming back to him for the first time since his capture and he relished it.

Once he was certain his hunger was satiated, which wasn't until the tray was entirely empty of its contents, Inuyasha decided to take a look what lay beyond his room. After all, it was the only thing he had been seeing apart from the bathing chambers for three days now. He stood up and briskly walked outside to the dark corridor and made his way in the opposite direction of Sesshomaru's chambers. The two demon guards cast worried glances at each other upon seeing the hanyou walk off.

"Relax. I'm just getting some fresh air. Don't even think about following me", Inuyasha said as he walked off, not bothering to see if they were tailing or not. The guards pondered about what to do for a moment and finally deciding that the inu didn't seem like he was running off, they remained stationed at the door.

Inuyasha took a look at the plain, boring walls. This wasn't how he pictured a lord's castle. Usually he imagined huge portraits hanging from magnificently painted walls and a few chandeliers here and there and hallways littered with scurrying servants that tried to finish their chores. But here was none of that. He hardly saw any servants other than the one that brought him food and the one that lead him to his bath previously. This part of the castle gave an almost recluse feeling, as if it wanted to be torn away from the outside world. Inuyasha snorted. Of course the castle would be designed to fit his cold blooded bastard of a brother. But that theory proved wrong as he ventured further. Though the hallway gave off many branches every few steps, almost like a maze, he decided it was best to go straight. The dark and quiet corridor that seemed endless slowly began to light up as the windows grew in frequency to let the sunlight in. He passed a few closed doors on the way but didn't bother to look inside of them. He reached a rather large room, which he decided was the centre of the castle as he saw it harbouring a few other corridors at its periphery. It seemed a whole lot brighter in contrast to the hallway he had just left. It was furnished luxuriously and there was a wide staircase its far end that split into two mid way to the upper floor. He doubted that it was the only floor and gazed up to confirm his suspicions. He was right. The ceiling didn't seem to come no matter how far he tried to look and there was no end to the number of floors the hanyou saw. His father had to be outrageously rich.

Inuyasha's attention shifted to a window beside a huge door, which he guessed lead to the way out of the ridiculously enormous palace. He saw Rin prancing around Sesshomaru's two headed dragon, giggling. She stopped when she saw Inuyasha through the window and with a hand she beckoned him to come outside. Inuyasha hesitated for a moment before opening the door and stepping outside and the instant he did, fresh air filled his lungs. The hanyou savoured it and the sweet scent of nature the air carried to his nose. It had been way too long.

"Come on, Inuyasha-san!" Rin called out to him with a huge smile. Inuyasha walked towards the black haired girl with his hands tucked inside the sleeves of his kimono. Ah-Un raised both of its heads which were resting on the ground as it saw the half breed approaching. It gave him a cautious look and its muscles tensed, almost ready to attack if the hanyou tried anything on the girl.

"What are you doing outside, kid?" Inuyasha asked the little girl who was grinning at him for no practical reason at all. Did she always have a smile plastered to her face? "You're going to catch a cold."

"It's so boring inside the castle", Rin replied as she looked up at the silver haired inu. "And Jaken-sama isn't letting me go to Sesshomaru-sama. So I was waiting outside to see if Yuzuki-sama was going to come. Not even Ryomaru-sama came by."

A smile involuntarily broke out on Inuyasha's face in amusement when Rin used so many 'samas' in her sentence. "What were you doing out here alone?" He asked.

"Ah-Un looked bored too, so I was singing him a song", Rin said proudly. Inuyasha gave a glance at the dragon, who looked far from bored. It was half sleeping when Rin was prancing around it. "But now, since you came, we can play a game!"

"Ummm…" before Inuyasha could say anything, Rin grabbed both of his hands with hers and started to drag him in circles. The hanyou was taken aback for a moment. Despite the morning being cold, Rin's small hands felt surprisingly warm against the hanyou's, almost in a comforting manner. He smiled for the second time that day and rotated with greater force, picking Rin off her feet so that she was almost flying, Inuyasha's arms being her only anchor. She screamed and laughed.

Both Inuyasha and Rin were unaware that two golden eyes were speculating them from the window. He had come out for the third time from his chamber when the two guards that were supposed to stand at Inuyasha's door came knocking on his to tell him that the hanyou was going out somewhere. The taiyoukai growled, wondering if he could ever have peace at least when he retired to castle. He followed his half brother's scent which lead him to where he was now. It was a rather interesting site to watch the inu hanyou interact with his overly happy ward. But just then Sesshomaru was about to rush out when Rin grabbed both of the hanyou's hands, thinking that he might have another attack, but strangely enough nothing happened. Was it because Rin was still young and her touch was innocent?

A few more rather fascinating days passed for the younger inu. Though Sesshomaru still hadn't fulfilled his promise of letting his friends meet him, Inuyasha's days were more than occupied with the hyper human girl, who was thrilled with her discovery of a new companion within the boring castle walls. Unable to resist those pleading chocolate brown eyes of the young girl, Sesshomaru allowed Rin to visit Inuyasha's room. Inuyasha was more than relieved at Rin's refreshing company that kept his depressed mind off of more than several things. No wonder she easily broke her way through the taiyoukai's rock hard heart. It seemed as if her mouth was impossible to close, though her childishness reminded Inuyasha of Shippo.

"Look what I made, Inuyasha-san", Rin presented a bowl full of some brownish liquid with some leaves floating in it. The girl had resorted to cooking with whatever ingredients she found in the kitchen and making everyone who came her way try it. Most of the castle servants ran away the moment they saw the human girl walking with a plate or bowl in her hand. The kitchen staff were perplexed, trying the best they could in hiding every thing away but Rin somehow found something to cook with.

Inuyasha took the bowl from Rin's hand and took a sniff. It smelled like a whole lot of things. Meat, cinnamon, lemon and….was that garlic? Inuyasha took a look at the bowl and then at Rin's waiting eyes and then back at the bowl. He had just finished breakfast and wondered if it would end up back outside if he ate whatever it was that Rin had made.

"How about you give it to Jaken first?" Inuyasha said with the best smile he could muster, trying not to offend the girl.

"He was nowhere to be found", Rin said with a pout. "I couldn't find anyone else either. They all disappeared suddenly." Rin scratched her head with a serious thoughtful face as if that was the most puzzling thing in the world.

Both of them were interrupted when the door opened to reveal Sesshomaru who walked in. Rin immediately ran to him, snatching the bowl from Inuyasha's hands for which he was relieved greatly, and presented it to the taiyoukai instead.

"Sesshomaru-sama, please try this", the young girl held up the dish to her lord with a huge smile. Sesshomaru only spared her a glance before shifting his gaze towards Inuyasha.

"You have visitors", the taiyoukai said in his usual monotonic voice and Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow quizzically.

"What do you mean visitors?" Inuyasha asked and as if an answer to his question the doorway was crowded with a certain miko, monk, demon slayer and kitsune.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome nearly ran to him when she was stopped by Sesshomaru who took a warning step forward as if telling her to refrain from coming any closer. The miko only cast him a glare, but didn't go any further. The hanyou was confused at the action but was more than thankful when everyone didn't come jumping on him.

"_What do you want again?" Kagome was glowering at the inu taiyoukai that appeared before them for the second time after Inuyasha's disappearance._

"_I have only come to inform you that Inuyasha is currently in my custody", the taiyoukai replied indifferent to the miko's tone of voice. "It is of your own volition if you wish to follow me to him."_

_Kagome's eyes widened in disbelief. Miroku smiled inwardly. His faith in the demon lord wasn't in vain._

"_You saved him?" Kagome asked, unable to digest the fact._

"_It only happened to end up that way", the taiyoukai responded._

"_Of course we will follow you", piped up a thrilled Sango. Shippo, who was standing beside her, gave one of his hugest smiles yet._

"_There is but one condition", Sesshomaru replied. Confused eyes focused on the demon lord. "You are not to go near the hanyou or even lay a single finger on him." Sesshomaru wasn't too keen on explaining the details of the hanyou's recently developed haphephobia to the gang. Coming to get them personally was troublesome enough._

"_Who are you to tell us what to do?" Kagome rang out. "We are going to take Inuyasha back with us!"_

"_It is your wish whether to oblige to my demands or not. It is of no concern to me", Sesshomaru retorted coldly. "However, if you choose not to compel, I have no desire in forcing you to come with me."_

_Kagome gritted her teeth. The gut of this bastard! "Kagome, we have no choice", Sango said as she put a hand on her shoulder. "Let's just agree for now, okay?"_

_With much reluctance, Kagome gave a nod. Sesshomaru then looked at the black haired womanizer and said, "monk, I believe our bargain to be still valid."_

_Miroku bit his lip as confused glances from his friends were cast towards him. "I-I guess so." He took the tetsusaiga that was leaned against a rock and wrapped it in a cloth before handing it to the taiyoukai. Kagome and Sango looked appalled._

"_Miroku, what is the meaning of this?" Kagome hollered._

"_I told him I would give him the tetsusaiga if he found Inuyasha", Miroku replied with an apologetic look. Kagome clenched her teeth. There was nothing she could say._

_Seeing that things were settled, Sesshomaru turned to leave, waiting for a moment for them to follow._

"Kagome?" Inuyasha stood up from his bed in astonishment and was at a loss of words at the sudden appearance of his companions.

"What happened to you?" not only Kagome, but the rest of the gang could see the drastic change in the hanyou's face and voice, not to mention his body. His once arrogant, fiery tone was reduced to nothing but a bone chilling rasp. "We've been so sickly worried!"

"What the hell did that bastard do?" Sango's face contorted with anger.

Inuyasha flinched at the question and lowered his gaze which became pained. None of them, including Sesshomaru missed the expression. His silence raised tension in the large room, conjuring worry in the gang's eyes.

"Nothing I couldn't handle", Inuyasha said with a forced smile after a minute, hoping his friends would be satisfied with the answer, but they saw right away that their beloved half demon was hiding something. It took all it had in Kagome to prevent herself from going over to the hanyou and giving him a tight hug.

"I thought…I thought I had lost you", Kagome's voice was so soft it was barely a whisper as she lowered her gaze. "I've never been so scared in my life. Inuyasha, I'm so sorry", Kagome said with a repentant look. Sadness clouded her eyes which started to brim with tears. "I was gone when you needed me the most. I don't know how I could ever forgive myself."

Inuyasha clenched his fists. He wanted to wipe away her tears and tell her it wasn't her fault, but the thought of touching her, without the need to mention anyone else, didn't feel appealing to him. "There's nothing you could have done anyway, Kagome", Inuyasha said calmly as he walked a few steps closer to her.

"Not only her, we are at fault too", Miroku replied. "We should never have left you alone that night." Sango nodded, she too looking remorseful.

"If there is anything-"

"Geez, stop it you morons", Inuyasha cut off the sobbing Kagome with a smirk. "I said it was okay already. How have you guys been?"

"I've missed you so much!" Shippo bawled, tears falling down his small face. He wanted to go over and jump on the hanyou to express his emotions but only the promise to the taiyoukai was holding him back. Kirara, who was in Sango's arms, mewled in agreement.

"Indeed", Miroku said. "You've had us worried sick. We thought Kagome was going to turn into a ghost in a few more days. Certainly she was turning into such an unattractive woman that even I had to rethink about asking her to bear my children."

The monk was nearly thrown to the floor by a simultaneous hard punch to the back from Kagome and a knock to the head from Sango who looked furious, however Miroku succeeded in lightening the atmosphere.

Sesshomaru regarded the whole scene in silence. He obviously became invisible to the team beside the hanyou. A forgotten Rin on the other hand watched on with curious eyes.

"Inuyasha, come back with us", Kagome said finally. Before Inuyasha could answer, Sesshomaru cut in.

"Inuyasha is to stay here", he said, his stoic mask not slipping even for an instant. The hanyou cast a vile look at his brother.

"Why do you have a say in what Inuyasha does?" Kagome fired back with a glare, an expression she bore a lot these days.

"Are you still aware of the fact that you were inadequate in protecting you comrade?" Sesshomaru said serenely, yet his voice dripping with venom. Kagome and the rest gave miserable looks as their eyes shifted in unison towards the floor. Kagome looked agonized and was unable to give a comeback. After all, what the taiyoukai said was not a lie.

"Sesshomaru", Inuyasha growled once he saw the humiliated expressions on his friends' faces. "You have no right to have a say in this. Why is it that you suddenly care so much about me?"

"I find it revolting that one of a powerful blood line as mine is as weak as to let himself be captured so easily," Sesshomaru answered icily. "On the other hand, I don't think your friend, Kagura, would be too joyful if you were to leave yourself vulnerable and be captured again." The taiyoukai knew this would at least shut the hanyou up and it proved effective when Inuyasha didn't say anything more except for clenching his teeth upon the mention of the wind demoness. "I will leave you for now."

Sesshomaru turned on his heel and the team of five separated to give the lord a way. Noticing that this wasn't exactly the best of times, Rin escaped quietly behind her lord with quick steps, bowl in hand.

"Kagura?" Kagome looked questioningly at her silver haired friend.

Inuyasha took a deep breath before answering. "She helped me get away after which I was found by Sesshomaru. I lost consciousness at some point so I don't know how exactly he found me and how I ended up here."

"At least you are okay now", Shippo piped up and Inuyasha smiled, but the others knew better than that. Just by looking at their leader's face and frighteningly calm voice they could figure out Inuyasha was far from okay.

"Inuyasha, we have something to say", Miroku spoke up hesitantly. Inuyasha regarded the monk with curious eyes. "The tetsusaiga, we bargained it with Sesshomaru in exchange for helping us find you."

Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock. "You what?!"

"We were desperate. Please understand our decision", Miroku apologized.

"You mean your decision", Kagome snapped.

Inuyasha sighed. "I guess I'm just gonna have to steal it back then." He gave the monk a smile.

"Inuyasha, are you okay being here? We can always get you out of here one way or another", Kagome offered with pleading brown eyes. "We can go back to my era to let you recoup yourself and I'll come back here and finish up things with Miroku and the others."

Inuyasha almost snorted at the thought. "And you think you can manage that by yourself? Kagome, you should return to your era. I want you to be safe. I don't care that the bastard has me confined temporarily; I'll find a way to defeat Naraku. I have to make sure Kagura makes it out of his hands alive too."

"There's no way we can leave you", the young school girl replied, but after a while of convincing, she unwillingly concurred. They spent the rest of the day talking with each other as they sat around the room. For the most part, it consisted of Kagome's sobbing and apologies. Miroku tried to lighten the atmosphere whenever he could and prevailed in earning a few smiles from the hanyou now and then. But when it was time to leave, everyone parted with tears, promising they would visit any chance they had even if the taiyoukai were to poison whip their behinds. When they left, Inuyasha gave a small sigh, feeling as if a heavy weight had been lifted off of his chest. For the first time he truly felt content.

O

Inuyasha paced his room restlessly. He had lost count of the days since he had been at Sesshomaru's castle. The taiyoukai avoided seeing him as much as possible though, which didn't bother him much. His only company was Rin, Ryomaru and occasionally Yuzuki. But he felt most of his strength return to him, now that he was eating well for the past several days. Even his old pallor started to return. What was better was that Sesshomaru had removed the two guards at his door once he confirmed that Inuyasha wasn't going to run away.

"You seem awfully troubled", a curious looking Ryomaru entered the room.

"What brings you here today?" the hanyou asked as he stopped pacing.

"Oh nothing, my brother is being a bastard. He was trying to pounce on me every chance he gets", Ryomaru answered frustrated, flicking a lock of raven hair over his shoulder. "The idiot never learns."

Inuyasha gave a smirk. The possessive glances Yuzuki threw at Ryomaru from time to time whenever both of them came didn't go unnoticed by him. "Well, why do you hate him so much anyway? You have someone else?"

"Not in particular", Ryomaru hesitated and then quickly said, "ah, forget it. I came to get some of my herbs I left here as well." He briskly walked over to a cupboard on the wall beside Inuyasha's bed and opened it, rummaging through some bottles he had put there in so that he didn't have to carry his medicines around to and fro to treat Inuyasha.

The half breed raised a brow. He didn't have someone else and Yuzuki wasn't considered anything less than handsome, so what was his problem? It wasn't like it was considered a crime in the youkai society for brothers to mate. In fact, it was quite common as most demons wanted to keep their blood line pure.

"Well then", Ryomaru stepped back from the cupboard with a small white bag in hand, "aren't you going to tell me why you look as if you've been handed over the most impossible task in the world?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Like fuck I know." Along with his strength, Inuyasha's foul language was running back to him.

"How is your fear of touch coming along", the raven asked, giving him a hard look.

Inuyasha flinched. Ryomaru had tried more than once to make him tell him about his ordeal with Naraku but he wasn't too keen on telling what was the most embarrassing and humiliating thing he had ever faced. The raven tried to explain that only if he knew what had happened, he had a chance to cure his phobia. Inuyasha just shook his head. To hell with his phobia, he wasn't going to tell shit.

"I'm not too sure. I mean, I haven't touched anyone other than Rin till now", Inuyasha answered. "And I don't seem to have any problem with her."

"Hmmm", Ryomaru looked thoughtful. "What do you think about trying it? Touching someone else, I mean."

Inuyasha cocked his head slightly. "Like who?"

Ryomaru held out his hand to the hanyou, giving him an expectant look. Inuyasha looked at the outstretched appendage for a while. Was he over his embarrassing fear yet? He didn't want the raven to witness him weakly crumbling to the floor. His pride had already been degraded too far.

The crow demon saw the hesitation and reluctance in the hanyou's eyes and drew back his hand slowly. "Don't worry. I'm sure we can cross this obstacle sooner or later", Ryomaru gave Inuyasha a reassuring smile. "I'll leave then."

Inuyasha's tense body relaxed at the raven's words and he said, "See ya then."

The inu half breed lay back in his bed after Ryomaru left, his mind still agitated about something. Instead he took the small sheathed knife on the table beside his bed that Ryomaru put there if he ever needed to cut any medicinal roots or twigs into pieces that Inuyasha would need. The cold winter night seemed to already cast its dark embrace over the lands. Inuyasha felt his newly regained strength being sucked away little by little, but he paid it little attention. Instead he focused on sheathing and unsheathing the rather big knife, alternately drawing out only a few inches of the blade before sheathing it again, each time catching the reflection of his golden eyes on the silver body of the knife. As the outside world grew darker, he felt as if his body's temperature dropped a degree or two than the usual. His senses started to dull one by one then…the silver blade caught the reflection of deep violet eyes that replaced gold. Inuyasha froze and bolted upward. Locks of hair fell forward on his shoulders. Black hair.

Inuyasha cursed. How could he have forgotten his most important night? And he was with Sesshomaru of all people! His body felt suddenly heavy from all the lack of sleep when he was in his hanyou form. No, he won't sleep. If he did…Naraku…..Inuyasha growled, which sounded less animalistic in his human form. No matter how much he fought it, his body was succumbing to exhaustion. He stood up, pacing his room again, trying to fight off the sleep that was slowly overtaking his body. He took a glass of water that was on the table beside his bed and chugged it down. It hardly did any work. And apart from that, he felt so damn cold. His human body, not able to defend as well against the harsh winter as his hanyou body could, started to shiver. He finally gave up and decided he would stay awake while keeping himself warm. Inuyasha climbed into the bed and pulled the covers over him, promising himself that he would not go to sleep. But it proved to be futile to fight against the new found warmth and days of insomnia. There was only so much that his human body could handle and before he knew it, his eyes closed.

Sesshomaru was heading back to the east wing after he made a round around the castle to make sure everything was secure and checked on Rin, who was sleeping soundly, nearly invisible under the blankets that covered her. He was about to retire when he heard a sharp scream from Inuyasha's room and with a concerned frown he made his way to the half demon's room, knowing little that he would meet with an interesting sight.

A/N: This was my longest chapter yet! I had no clue where to stop this without making it look as if there was no plot in this chappie. It will take a bit of time for me to update again though . I've got these exams coming up and shit and I don't even know where my textbooks took off too and I'm just like *arghhhhhh* Anywho, I won't take long so stay with me till then! Maybe if I get enough reviews, I'll try to post the next chapter sooner ^^.


	7. His Lips

A/N: Hello, my superduperchocolatefudgetopped fucking awesome reviewers! ^^ I'm done with my exams HELL YEAH! On with the story! I'm just so hyper right now bwahahaha!

Chapter 7

_ A Bitterly familiar cold, harsh hand held the silver haired hanyou's neck. The half demon lay on his back on the bone chilling floor which sent shivers down his spine. Panic stricken golden eyes met malicious red ones. His body felt paralyzed. He couldn't move even a finger. The black haired villain, who was straddling the hanyou, gripped the cloth of the haori over Inuyasha's chest with his unoccupied hand and with a single swipe, he violently ripped it off. Along with the cloth, Naraku's claws raked the inu's chest, leaving four deep gashes over his torso. Inuyasha gave a sharp scream of agony as the pain shot like lightening in an instant throughout his entire system. The hanyou was bleeding within no time at all, the crimson liquid already running down his sides to pool on the floor._

_ "That's right, Inuyasha, scream more", Naraku's voice was coated with malevolence as he gave a chuckle upon seeing the hanyou cry out. Naraku didn't waste any more time in removing the inu's hakama and he was left naked and fully exposed to the vile demon._

_ Inuyasha tried to struggle, but his body felt like lead. It refused to move. What had the demon done to him? Fear infiltrated his mind and slowly his lungs started refusing to work. Breathing seemed to gradually become the most impossible task in the world._

Sesshomaru was almost at Inuyasha's door. What had happened for the hanyou to cry out like that at so late in the night? He hadn't sensed any foreign presence and all the servants had returned to their quarters. His muscles tensed as he calculated the possibilities of an actual intrusion in order to be prepared to attack if necessary. When he finally reached the door, he opened it swiftly and without his supernatural night vision, one would not have been able to see the shaking form of a black haired half demon now turned human. The taiyoukai was taken aback for a second and didn't take a step forward. Instead his surprised yellow eyes studied the being lying in the bed that was supposed to be occupied by Inuyasha. The scent was different but at the same time…similar. Then it struck his mind. He had heard that half demons had a period of weakness, when their body became human. So the moonless night was his half brother's day?

The demon lord approached the bed and looked down at the distressed face of his half brother. Despite becoming temporarily a human, there was little change in his features. His scent on the other hand was a bit softer in comparison to the strong, fiery scent his hanyou body had. Sesshomaru's curious golden orbs turned into concerned ones when he saw that Inuyasha's breathing was laboured, just like when he had a panic attack on his first day at the castle. What was going on? He thought only a touch precipitated an attack. Was he having a nightmare? The taiyoukai moved closer and sat beside the hanyou on his bed.

"Inuyasha", the demon lord's voice was calm yet stern as he tried to rouse his brother from his sleep.

_ Naraku bent his head down to the gashes across the inu's chest and licked the blood, his tongue dipping into the wound ruthlessly, eliciting a groan from the hanyou. He then fisted a handful of silver hair on the back of the inu's head, pulling it back to expose his pale throat and simultaneously kneed his thighs apart. Inuyasha's eyes widened and his heart pounded in his heaving chest that was constricting painfully._

_ "Get….away from….me", Inuyasha gasped between words to the demon who only sneered._

Sesshomaru frowned when the hanyou's breathing became harsher and he started to speak in his sleep. He wanted him to go away? He growled almost inaudibly as he tried to settle on whether he should go ahead and touch him in order to wake him up, but on the other hand it could worsen the situation. His demonic aura wouldn't be of much use now that Inuyasha was in his human form. But, he had to do something. What if he called for Ryomaru? No, rousing the servants and sending a messenger and waiting for the raven to wake up and to arrive…..it would take too long.

_Naraku latched onto Inuyasha's neck with his fanged mouth, sucking and biting the column of flesh. With one hand he caught a hold of his length and started to pump his semi flaccid length until it stood erect. Inuyasha gasped at the feel of something hard against his inner thigh and he knew what was in store for him. Naraku lowered his face to the hanyou's and powerfully captured his mouth with his rough and demanding lips. Inuyasha whimpered upon contact and shut his eyes tightly, hoping it would be over soon. His lungs were burning at this point and his heart felt like it was going to rip out of his chest any time soon. Naraku drew back his face an inch, looking down at the gasping hanyou with a smirk before positioning himself between Inuyasha's legs and impaling him violently. Inuyasha screamed for the second time when he felt ripping pain radiate from his lower back. Naraku moaned at the tightness that engulfed his manhood. He pulled back up to the head of his cock before thrusting again without mercy. Inuyasha head whirled. He couldn't fucking breathe!_

_ "N-Naraku!" he gasped desperately, his teeth clenching in agony as the demon increased his pace ruthlessly._

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru's voice became sharper as he saw the hanyou's condition worsen and his eyes narrowed when he heard his half brother cry out Naraku's name. He was having a nightmare about Naraku? Whatever it was that the hanyou was dreaming about, it didn't matter at this time. Something had to be done to stop the attack. He then suddenly remembered the leaves that Ryomaru gave him. He stood up and went hastily to the cupboard that had all the herbs and medicines that the raven put there for the half demon. He pushed aside some of the bottles until he found the one that he needed and he opened it. But wasn't it the juice that had to be given? The taiyoukai gritted his teeth. All these things the hanyou was making him do!

He pulled out a few leaves from the bottle and put them in his mouth and started to chew, nearly wincing at the horridly bitter taste. Once he felt that it was well masticated, he resumed his position on the bed beside the inu and placing one hand beneath his neck and the other around his waist. He raised his body up a bit so that the hanyou was in semi sitting postion before leaning in to cover the hanyou's lips with his own. He slowly transferred the juice so that the gasping hanyou wouldn't choke on it. His youki subconsciously surrounded his black haired half brother.

_Just as Inuyasha felt like he was going to black out from the pain and lack of oxygen, he felt lips on his own once more and whimpered again. But this time something felt different. These lips weren't aggressive and harsh like Naraku's. They were gentle and soothing. He felt strong, yet comforting arms around him and a recognizable warmth, one that he wanted to…no…needed to hold on to no matter how distant it seemed. At least this time, he didn't want it to go. His body loosened up gradually and Naraku's touch began to fade away as if the demon was dematerializing to be replaced by the gentle aura._

Sesshomaru felt his brother relaxing considerably and his breathing became less laboured. But on the contrary, the taiyoukai's entire body was tense. He withdrew his mouth and lay his brother down, his own breathing faster than usual. The hanyou's lips were so…..soft. Sesshomaru was alarmed at his own thought and growled. He was going insane! The taiyoukai was about to get up in frustration when he felt a hand clutching the front of his kimono.

_Inuyasha's heart started to race again when he felt the tender presence leaving him and could nearly feel Naraku on him again. No, he couldn't let it go this time. He reached out to whatever it was that was calming him and when something soft yet sturdy hit his hand, he didn't care what it was, he held on to it tightly, almost in a pleading way._

Sesshomaru froze and looked down once more at the hanyou. He was still asleep but once more appeared distressed. The situation didn't do any good on his rapidly beating heart. He had enough of this. The taiyoukai took his hand and put it over the one grasping his kimono and tried to pry it off.

_Inuyasha's eyebrows furrowed in despair as he felt his hand being tugged away. "Please, don't leave me", the hanyou's voice shook. He wouldn't be able to take it again if Naraku returned. "Please."_

The taiyoukai's hand stopped pulling at his brother's hand that was clinging to him in desperation when he heard the hanyou plead. His mind became a deranged mess, something that never happened to the mighty Sesshomaru. What the hell was he supposed to do? He gazed at Inuyasha's anguish laced features and he sighed. Certainly someone had cursed him.

Deeming that he had no other option, he lowered his body and lay down beside his brother on the bed with the hanyou's hand still clutching him. Inuyasha's hand relaxed its hold once Sesshomaru reduced the distance between them and his features straightened out slowly.

_The hanyou calmed down when he noticed that his hand wasn't being torn away and a serene scent hit his nose. It was familiar, but he didn't rack his mind at the moment. The scent eased him and he accepted it gladly as he moved closer._

Sesshomaru went rigid when Inuyasha moved closer and closed the remaining minute distance, his head resting on the taiyoukai's shoulder. The demon lord could feel the hanyou's steady hot breath on his chest that was partly bared open. He shut his eyes, trying to calm his heart. This was going to be one of his longest nights yet. He tried focusing on something else besides a human turned beta that was lying beside him with his younger body pressed against his side. He draped an arm over his eyes and waited for what seemed like a century till he felt Inuyasha's breath become slower, indicating that he had drifted off to sleep once more. The hand on his kimono loosened and he got up without sound. It was almost morning and he heard birds chirping outside as they took off from their nest. Only a few rays of the morning sun found their way into the room both brothers were in. Sesshomaru's eyes were filled with interest when he saw the form before him beginning to transform. Black hair was dominated by silver once again and the human ears shifted towards the top of the inu's head, morphing into dog ears. Nails grew into sharp claws. As the transformation took place, Inuyasha stirred a bit. The changes appeared to be uncomfortable to the hanyou. Once he returned to his original form, the half demon lay calmly once more. Once the fascinating events had taken place, Sesshomaru turned and left swiftly, not wanting to be there any second longer.

"Inuyasha-san!"

The silver haired inu's ears twitched in annoyance at the high pitched voice and he groaned. His sleep was rudely disturbed. Wait….he was sleeping? Inuyasha's eyes shot open and he bolted up in his bed. He had actually slept quite soundly, but how? His mind was clouded, blocking all events of the previous night. He had most certainly dreamt about something. What was it? There was a lingering feeling of a gentle presence around him and it had him confused. It was the same feeling he had felt when he collapsed on his first day at the castle. Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted when Rin threw open his door and raced towards him with an excited face. She jumped on his bed and took a hold of his arm.

"You have to get ready!" she said hurriedly.

"Huh? What for?" Inuyasha gave a curious look.

"I arranged a picnic. Yuzuki-sama and Ryomaru-sama are coming too", Rin said with a grin. "They are going to be here any minute now!"

"This early?" Inuyasha said as he looked outside, and realized it wasn't as early as he had thought. The sun was nearly high up in the clear blue sky. "Okay, okay, I'm coming", he said when Rin started to tug his arm again. She left once she assured herself that Inuyasha was up.

The hanyou groggily made his way to the bathing chambers after telling a maid to bring him a change of clothes which were a light yellow much to his relief. He was getting sick of wearing white everyday and his haori and hakama that the servants took to stitch wasn't returned yet. But when he questioned why there was a sudden change in the clothing the demoness answered that Rin had it prepared for him to wear to the picnic. Inuyasha smiled inwardly. The girl was sure excited about this. He returned to his room once he had bathed, drying his hair with a towel and frowned at his garments. The hakama was a bit long and kept getting in the way of his feet and the kimono seemed a bit bigger than usual and was donned in pale orange flowers. Oh well, it was for just this once anyway.

"Rin-sama awaits you in the front garden", a demoness spoke from the other side of Inuyasha's door after she knocked.

"I'll be there", he answered. Inuyasha adjusted his attire a bit so that it wasn't so awkward and exited the room and nearly bumped into Sesshomaru when he was about to walk out. The taiyoukai took a step back, not only to prevent the hanyou from bumping into him, but to increase the distance between them.

"Watch where you are going, hanyou", Sesshomaru said in a voice colder than usual.

"Feh, you're in my way, bastard", Inuyasha snarled and was about to stomp off when he tripped over his overly sized hakama and fell forward. Before the taiyoukai could stop him, Inuyasha collided with Sesshomaru's chest. The demon lord's eyes widened upon contact and he immediately pushed the hanyou away from him.

Inuyasha nearly stumbled backward this time when Sesshomaru roughly pushed him, but when he regained his balance he blinked in shock and surprise. Without another word, Sesshomaru left abruptly. Inuyasha was dumbstruck. Wasn't he afraid of contact? And yet, when his body hit Sesshomaru's a sense of comfort and security embraced him. Inuyasha shook his head. That was absurd. The taiyoukai had a light year of distance from words like comfort and security. Satisfied with that thought, he left for the garden.

Sesshomaru on the other hand was about to go to his study. Rin had invited him to a picnic of some sort, whatever that was. He declined as always. Why would someone want to have breakfast outside when all luxuries were available in the castle? He had just started to get his mind off of the wretched hanyou when he nearly bumped into him this morning. After all that the half demon put him through the night, he still had the nerve to show arrogance towards him. It seemed that he was oblivious to the previous night's events, much to his relief. He would rather die than have the hanyou recall that he had actually sympathized with him and lay down with him for almost the whole night. He was about to ignore the hanyou's haughty comments and leave when the imbecile tripped and fell on him. The contact sent shivers up his spine, a feeling he didn't relish and he immediately pushed him away. He was definitely never going to walk anywhere near him again. But he pondered on why the touch didn't make the hanyou collapse in panic. Perhaps he was slowly getting over his phobia at last.

"Hey there, Inuyasha", Yuzuki called out to the inu who was approaching them. A large blanket was laid out beneath an oak tree with a basket at the center that seemed a bit too big for plain breakfast. Rin was seated in the older crow demon's lap, who had his hand around her affectionately. Ryomaru was sitting across from them and beckoned him to sit beside him.

"Rin insisted that we wait till you got here", Ryomaru said once Inuyasha was seated.

"Sorry to keep you waiting", the hanyou replied with an apologetic smile.

Rin crawled out of Yuzuki's lap and opened the picnic basket, taking out its contents one by one, which consisted of meat that looked undercooked, a lidded pot that gave off an odd smell, and some other unrecognizable items. All three demons knew at once that they were made by the human girl and gave each other worried glances. Rin took the pot first and opened the lid to reveal some kind of soup she had brought Inuyasha previously and poured it into four bowls.

"Rin, why don't you let Yuzuki try it first?" Ryomaru gave a sly smirk towards his brother who gave him a shocked look. "He was really hungry on his way here."

"Okay", Rin smiled eagerly and held up the bowl to Yuzuki who tried his best to smile back. He took the broth like substance and held it to his lips. With a deep breath, he took a sip and for a moment he let the taste sink in. Surprise filled his crimson eyes. It was actually good! Inuyasha and Ryomaru looked on with interest.

"Where did you learn to make this, Rin? Is it your own recipe?" Yuzuki asked in amazement. "It tastes good."

"Yup", Rin said with a beam.

Curiosity sparked in the other two demon's faces upon Yuzuki's comment and they too took the bowls and took a cautious sip and were awed that it wasn't as bad as they had expected it to be. Time progressed with Rin chattering on, making the trio wonder if the girl's mouth never shut. Ryomaru decided to take Rin back into the castle when she started to sneeze, probably due to the cold weather. She had been spending most of her time outside anyways. Yuzuki and Inuyasha were left alone outside.

"I almost forgot to tell you", Yuzuki started. Inuyasha cocked his head, waiting for the demon to tell whatever he had forgotten to tell. "I'm celebrating my birthday in another three days. You have to come. I've already told Sesshomaru about it."

Inuyasha raised a brow. Who still celebrated their birthday at this age? "At your place?" he asked.

"Yeah", Yuzuki said with a smile. "It's been fifty years since I last celebrated my birthday. On the other hand, I want Sesshomaru to liven up a bit. He's been looking down a bit lately, whatever it is on his mind."

"It's a wonder you can even see emotions in that cold bastard", Inuyasha scoffed.

"You know, Inuyasha, he may appear like a brick wall on the outside but there's more to him than that", Yuzuki replied. When Inuyasha gave him a 'yeah right' look, the raven continued, "He wasn't like this when he was younger and still oblivious to the harsh world. He used to smile and express himself just like any other happy kid would. Hell, he would even prank me from time to time."

Inuyasha's interest was captured. The almighty, stoic and serene Sesshomaru playing pranks? "Really? But what happened to him?"

"Well, Inu no taisho was mated to Natsumi-sama for political purposes, to unite both of their empires and to produce a worthy heir", Yuzuki responded. "I guess there wasn't much love between them seeing that Inu no taisho went after a human princess, your mother, not too long after Sesshomaru was born. He had told Natsumi-sama that he wanted to break the mating bond between them. When they had parted, Natsumi-sama was heart broken. No one had ever seen her go into such depression before. She left Sesshomaru alone and left for her empire again. At such a young age, Sesshomaru was abandoned by both his parents and all the duties of his lands lay on his shoulders. He had to become the way he is now to survive."

Inuyasha's eyebrows furrowed in contemplation. In a way, his brother was no different from him in how he grew up. The only variation was that Inuyasha was shunned for being a hanyou. He started to understand the taiyoukai a bit now.

"He really is a nice guy", Yuzuki concluded with a thumbs up sign.

"Still hard to believe he used to play pranks though", Inuyasha said with a smirk and Yuzuki laughed.

"You have to promise to come to my little party", Yuzuki said. "It'll be a change from this gloomy old place."

"I guess so", Inuyasha remarked. Both of them turned their heads when they saw Ryomaru walking towards them.

"Rin looks like she caught a cold", the younger raven said as he drew near.

"There's no surprise in that", Inuyasha replied. "She's outside most of the time."

"Anyways, we'll get going then", Ryomaru said. "I have to get some things done and there's this decoration of the castle that needs to be done because this idiot brother of mine decides to suddenly throw a birthday party." Ryomaru gave his older brother a disapproving glare as he said so and Yuzuki only gave a shrug and a grin in return.

Inuyasha smiled. "Well, see ya then."

Both raven brothers gave a nod and took off with a burst of black feathers into the sky as wide dark coloured wings sprouted majestically from their backs. Inuyasha returned to the castle, wondering how he should spend the rest of his day now that Rin had a cold and was probably resting.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Inuyasha rolled over to his side on his bed. It was nearly noon and Rin hadn't come to visit him even once since this morning. In fact, he hadn't seen her after Ryomaru took her back to her room the previous day. _What happened to that girl?_ The hanyou decided to check on her and got up.

"Hey, where is Rin?" Inuyasha asked a maid who was passing by.

"She's in her room, sire", she answered with a bow. "Rin-sama collapsed this morning due to high fever."

High fever? Inuyasha's eyes filled with worry. The cold must have really got to her. He walked with a brisk pace towards the human girl's room, which he was familiar with as the girl had taken him there more than once. Once he reached it, he was about to enter when he noticed that there was a certain taiyoukai's scent mingled with Rin's. He refrained from going inside and masked his presence as he peeked into the room from the slightly ajar door and was rather astonished at the rare sight before him.

The moment Sesshomaru had heard that Rin had collapsed the morning, he nearly raced to her quarters. A maid was at her side, wiping the girl's face with a wet cloth when he had entered. She bowed upon his appearance.

"Have you informed Ryomaru?" he asked.

"N-no, my lord", the demoness stuttered.

"Does that require an order as well?" Sesshomaru's voice was so sharp it could've sliced the maid in half.

"I'll send a message right away, my lord", the demoness said hastily in fear, her head still bowed down and she scuffled away.

Once the maid was gone, Sesshomaru neared his ward's bed. The girl was wrapped in blankets and was sweating, her face scrunched up as if she was in discomfort. The taiyoukai's features softened considerably and he sat down beside her, placing a hand on her forehead. He was appalled at how hot she felt. He brushed a few strands of hair away from her face. Rin stirred and opened her eyes a bit.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" she spoke, her voice weak. She tried to sit up but with a single hand on her shoulder, the taiyoukai gently held her back in place.

"Do not strain yourself", he said, his voice calm. He took the hand on Rin's shoulder and placed it on the side of her face and stroked her cheek tenderly with his thumb. The young girl's eyes clouded with affection for her lord and clasped his hand with both of her smaller ones. Rin slowly started to drift off into sleep as the taiyoukai's hand felt cool against her burning skin. Just then Sesshomaru sensed someone at the door, but disregarded it at the moment.

Inuyasha saw how carefully his brother handled the human, every gesture carrying a kindness that he never knew the callous taiyoukai was even capable of. _"He really is a nice guy." _Yuzuki's words rang in his head. Maybe it was true after all.

"Inuyasha, is Rin inside?" Ryomaru appeared before the hanyou looking worried.

"Uh, yes", the hanyou answered and without another word, the raven opened the door fully and entered. By that time, Sesshomaru had already gotten up from his position beside Rin.

"I'll tend to her", Ryomaru reassured the taiyoukai who gave a nod and turned to leave, not even sparing his half brother a glance who came in after the crow demon.

"Is she going to be alright?" Inuyasha enquired as he saw the demon check her temperature by placing a hand on her forehead.

"Yes. She'll be up in no time with my treatment", Ryomaru answered with a reassuring smile.

Inuyasha stayed till the black haired demon gave a few medicines to the girl after waking her up. Rin made little fuss over how bitter the concoction tasted, owing to the fact that Ryomaru was a rather good persuader. Sure enough, just as Ryomaru had said, Rin was up the next day. Though she still looked a bit weak, she appeared a whole lot better.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The day of Yuzuki's party came quickly. Rin was pouting all day prior to the day of the celebration since Sesshomaru had forbidden her from coming.

"But, Sesshomaru-sama, I'm fine now", the brown eyed girl looked up at her lord with pleading eyes. She had regained her strength, but it was apparent the taiyoukai wasn't satisfied.

"Rin", Sesshomaru's voice was impatient, "do you intend to disobey me?"

"But…but", Rin was pouting once more, not knowing how to answer.

"Well, well, well, why is my little angel looking so disheartened?"

Rin's face brightened up upon the arrival of her second favourite demon lord next to Sesshomaru. "Yuzuki-sama!" she shouted happily and ran to him. The raven picked her up in his arms with a big smile. "Sesshomaru-sama says I can't come to your party." Rin's smile was replaced by a frown.

"Is that so?" Yuzuki said with an accusing voice and glanced at Sesshomaru, his red eyes questioning him. "Why is it that she can't come?"

"She will be a hindrance. It is infuriating enough that I am complied to attend to your little festivity", Sesshomaru answered indifferently.

Yuzuki smirked in comprehension. So he was still worried that Rin was not at the best of her health. He then returned his attention the girl in his arms. "How about this, Rin", he said, "you and I can have a special party later on."

"Just you and me?" Rin asked with her eyes wide in excitement.

"Yup", Yuzuki smiled at her and Rin giggled. The raven put her down and the human girl pranced away, totally enthusiastic about the thought of having a party with just Yuzuki. "Both of you are coming, right?" Yuzuki asked the silver haired taiyoukai referring to Inuyasha, once Rin was gone. "I've arranged a carriage to pick you two up tomorrow evening." Sesshomaru gave a slight nod in acknowledgment. He knew the raven would do that anyway. After all, he had been attending to his childhood friend's birthday parties ever since he could remember, though he had them less often these years. He didn't even know why he still attended them, but he guessed that old habits die hard.

XOXOXOOXOOOXOXOXOXOXOX

Inuyasha tried to get his clothes on right as the time to leave for Yuzuki's castle drew nearer. He wore a pure silver kimono lined with gold on the sleeves and on the border of the neck and over it he wore a gold robe that flowed down to stop just above his ankles. The robe was tied at the waist by a single knot. Silver flame shaped designs licked the robe from below all around and similar ones were on the sleeves that reached beyond his wrists. Inuyasha looked at himself in the mirror and the word ridiculous rang in his head. The maids had told him that these garments were made especially for occasions such as these. The hanyou scoffed. Wasn't this just a little party? He tucked in the beads of subjugation around his neck beneath the kimono.

"Inuyasha-san!" the hanyou had gotten quite used to the human girl bursting into his room unexpectedly. "You look great!"

"Do I?" Inuyasha questioned, unsure if the girl was speaking the truth. Rin nodded her head vigorously.

"Let me do your hair", she demanded. Inuyasha then realized that Rin had a small comb in her hand.

"Um, okay", Inuyasha said hesitantly. He never had anyone actually comb his hair before, apart from his mother when he was little. He sat down on his bed so that Rin could have better access to his silver mane and the girl got to work. She straightened out his ruffled, soft hair and brushed it neatly.

"Are you okay being alone, kid?" Inuyasha asked the girl who was busy with his hair. "I can stay behind if you want me to."

"Uh huh", Rin replied from behind him. "Yuzuki-sama said that he was going to have a special party with me later."

Rin stopped combing the hanyou's hair when a knock was heard on his door. "Inuyasha-sama, your carriage awaits", came the voice of a maid.

"I guess I have to get going then", Inuyasha said as he stood up. Rin followed him outside to the castle ground where a carriage, which was in the shape of a pair of large raven claws clasping each other, was parked. It was reined to a gigantic crow nearly ten times his height, its eyes the same crimson as Yuzuki's and Ryomaru's. It had a sleek black coat of feathers with a diamond shaped red patch on its breast. It was a magnificent creature. Rin's mouth opened in awe.

"Well then, we'll be back soon", Inuyasha said to the girl who was still staring in wonder at the creature.

"Bye!" she said, shifting her attention to the hanyou and waved her hand.

When Inuyasha neared the carriage, a tall demon clad in black from head to toe gave a bow and opened the door by raising one of the talons that seemed to make the wall of the carriage. Inuyasha stepped inside to see that his brother was already seated. His attire didn't seem much different, but he was clad in soft violet and white that clashed with his silver hair beautifully. His armour and mokomoko were on him as usual. Only his icy golden eyes seemed out of place. Even the markings on his face went well with his attire. He pried his eye away from the nearly breath taking sight in front of him. Once he too was settled in the seat opposite to Sesshomaru's, he felt the taiyoukai's piercing eyes land on him. Trying to ignore it, he took a look around at the interior. It felt as if he was really in the clutches of an enormous bird. The only source of light was from the small gaps between the claws through which nothing but the last rays of the sun entered. The seats were cushioned rather luxuriously. He guessed they were stuffed with the down feathers of birds.

Sesshomaru's eyes scanned the hanyou from head to toe. Silver and gold complimented Inuyasha's features and fair skin extraordinarily. The hanyou's hair wasn't a disoriented mess and his bangs fell softly onto his face. He took his eyes off of his half brother once he realized that he looked rather uncomfortable. The journey to the land of the sky seemed longer to the taiyoukai than usual. Both brothers maintained utter silence making the atmosphere as awkward as ever. Inuyasha fidgeted in his seat, his eyes darting around the carriage, trying to find something new about it. Sesshomaru sat with his arms folded across his chest and his back straight.

Inuyasha nearly fell forward when the carriage halted abruptly, landing on something. The hanyou was confused. He hadn't felt themselves descend. The door was opened by the dark demon, who bowed once more. Sesshomaru was the first to get off and Inuyasha followed suit. He was rather fascinated at the sight. They had landed in front of a splendid castle on what seemed like a platform built around it. They were hovering miles above the ground and the clouds were so close that Inuyasha could actually run his hand through one of them. The entire place was a lit with lanterns and candles. A few more carriages arrived after them and graceful looking demons got off. Large crows like the one pulling the carriage they had rode in were sculpted at every corner of the palace. They looked almost alive as their eyes made of ruby stones shimmered in the young moon's light. Guards surrounded the entire place, clad in feather donned armour. They all shared similar black hair, each in different styles.

"This way, sire", an old looking demon approached them. He too had black hair that was slick and combed back neatly. His features looked as if they were carved. His nose was long and curved exactly like a beak.

Sesshomaru followed the elder demon and Inuyasha walked behind him, a line of guards placed along their path to the entrance of the mystic place. Their guide opened the tall doors to reveal a lively lighting and the sound of Japanese instruments being played into a harmonious melody. The enormous hall was crowded with numerous demons and demonesses, all who were chattering away excitedly in groups. Everyone was dressed extravagantly and the entire room was bursting with an array of colors. Inuyasha's jaw nearly dropped. This was more than just a 'little party', it was more like a mini festival. Yuzuki sure had quite a lot of friends. As both inu youkai walked in, various scents hit the hanyou's nose and he felt his heart racing a bit. He wasn't too cosy in the presence of so many demons around him.

"Hey there! I've been waiting forever for you two", both brothers were greeted by a grinning Yuzuki who was dressed in a pure black robe that was set ablaze by a design of dark crimson feathers at the bottom and shoulders.

Inuyasha cleared his throat before saying sheepishly, "umm, happy birthday."

The raven gave him a wide smile, revealing his pearly white fangs. "Thanks!" he said and gave Sesshomaru a learn-from-him look. Of course the taiyoukai wasn't going to wish him. "Come on this way."

Yuzuki lead them to a table filled with various food items that looked exotic. "Help yourselves. I'll be right back." The raven left the two inus alone and went to receive some other demons that had appeared at the doorway. He sure seemed busy.

"Well-", Inuyasha was about to ask Sesshomaru if he was going to eat when he was interrupted.

"Oh my, Sesshomaru-sama", a long red haired demoness neared the taiyoukai. Her orange dress that reached the floor was way too revealing as it shaped out all her curves leaving nothing to imagination and it sparkled sickeningly. A red boa was draped over her arms from her back. "It's been so long since I've seen you." Her voice was high pitched and Inuyasha wrinkled his nose at her strong scent.

"I have heard you left your province in search of new territory, Tanuya", Sesshomaru replied.

"Why the politics now", she answered with a laugh. "Come, there are others that want to meet you."

Inuyasha watched with a scowl as Sesshomaru left him by himself without a word. It was just like the bastard to leave him in an unknown place like this. He turned and looked for a quiet corner he could creep off to, away from the suffocating crowd. He felt like he was pulled out of a dark hole when his eyes landed on a familiar face. He gave a sigh of relief.

"How come you are all alone here?" Ryomaru came up to the hanyou. His hair was let down from its usual pony tail letting a few bangs cover his face. He wore a pure black robe with only a sapphire amulet to compliment it. He looked astounding and Inuyasha caught himself staring at him for a bit before he shifted his eyes.

"It's not like I know anyone here", Inuyasha replied with a snort.

"Ah, Sesshomaru left you, didn't he?" Ryomaru said in realization. "Follow me."

Ryomaru took him a bit away from the chattering guests to a cushioned couch. "Wait here, I'll get some things done and be right back and give you company." Ryomaru left just like Yuzuki and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha sighed as he sat down. He should've stayed with Rin. He was unaware of a pair of vibrant blue eyes that were locked on his form not too far away. Inuyasha took a look around the hall. The bright interior was a contrast to the dark appearance the castle had on its outside. When Yuzuki said that it would be a change from the gloomy taiyoukai's place, he wasn't wrong. He spotted the musicians in a corner diagonal to his. They were barely visible behind the multitude of demons.

Inuyasha was nearly startled when the place beside his was suddenly occupied by a blue haired demon. The hanyou cast him a who-the-hell-are-you look. His light blue hair fell to his shoulders and the upper portion was held back by a loose band. His dark blue eyes twinkled as they met golden ones. Deep purple star shaped earrings hung from his slightly furry ears. His smiled to reveal the tips of his fangs.

"Who might this ravishing demon be I wonder?" he said. His voice was like silk against the hanyou's dog ears.

Inuyasha could feel his heart beating against his chest at how close the demon sat next to him. He tried to scan the area to see if he could find Ryomaru, Yuzuki or at least, no matter how much he hated him, Sesshomaru.

"I-I gotta go", Inuyasha cursed at himself for stuttering.

"Hold on", the demon grasped the hanyou's hand just as he was about to get up. Inuyasha froze and snatched his hand away immediately, his breath catching up in his throat. So he wasn't over his fear yet, though it wasn't nearly as bad as it was before. But he hadn't felt even this amount of fear when he collided with Sesshomaru. The blue haired youkai blinked in confusion when the hanyou roughly took his hand away with a bewildered look.

"Hey, I'm not going to eat you", he said with a smile. "I just thought you might like some company. On the other hand, I'm not at any loss either." He gestured toward a group of some irritating looking young demonesses he had obviously left to come to him. Inuyasha tried to relax himself and took a deep breath to calm his firing nerves. He meant no harm, right?

"So, you got a name or what?" he asked once he saw the he got the inu's attention.

"Inuyasha", he replied after he wet his lips that went dry from sudden anxiety.

"Oh, Sesshomaru's brother?" he said with curious eyes. "Then you are a hanyou?"

Inuyasha flinched upon hearing the word 'hanyou' and waited for the demon to stand up and go away in disgust, but on the contrary, the blue haired youkai remained seated.

"Must be hard to live with an ice cube like that", he said with a smirk, not mentioning further about his half demon blood. "I'm Kyo by the way."

Inuyasha smiled in amusement at how the demon quoted his brother as an 'ice cube'. He seemed alright after all, but he was still uneasy about him. Something didn't seem right about his laser like eyes.

"You know, you're quite the eye catcher", Kyo remarked upon the inu's looks who felt his face becoming hot.

"Umm…." He had no idea what to say to that.

Sesshomaru was practically bored with the conversation the group of demonesses around him started. They were trying to impress him in anyway they could, knowing that he was still without a mate. Of course every demon would try to flaunt themselves over the breathtakingly handsome and powerful inu lord. He had gotten used to it over the years. The taiyoukai looked over to the place he had left the hanyou and frowned when he didn't see him there. Surely he couldn't have took off somewhere on his own. His yellow eyes quickly scanned the area until he found two forms sitting in a couch that was comparatively secluded from the rest of the hall. His eyes narrowed when he saw Inuyasha sitting a little too close to some other demon he recognized vaguely as one of his past acquaintances, one he wasn't too fond of. He scrutinized the couple and raised a brow when Inuyasha actually smiled when the blue haired youkai said something. Seeing the two of them together like that, it annoyed him. A lot.

A/N: I swear to God my chapters are becoming so frickin long T.T I was sitting up till 3 am to type this shit up, so I was pretty much drunk with sleep mehhh. Review to keep me going! Especially my fav reviewers out there, you know who you are *wink wink* Black pearl-sama signing off….


	8. Lust

A/N: WOOOHOOOO! 100 followers and 50 reviews?! That is news people! Love you all for making me feel like I'm at the top of the world. My laptop broke down and started doing shit *bawls* it's all fixed now so hopefully faster updates?

Chapter 8

"So, are you mated or anything?"

"No", Inuyasha answered bluntly, looking away from those sharp blue eyes. "I…I've never really thought about that."

"Is that so? That's a shame", Kyo answered with a smirk and then leaned in towards the hanyou's dog ear before whispering, "Wanna try with me?"

Inuyasha immediately drew back, giving him an incredulous look at how idiotic that really sounded. His face turned bright pink. "What the hell?" he nearly yelled.

Kyo laughed with amusement, clearly enjoying the look on the inu youkai's face. "I was just kidding", he tried to calm the inu. "You just look so uptight."

"Feh", Inuyasha scoffed, folding his arms over his chest clearly not impressed. "That is a ridiculous joke."

"It's a wonder Sesshomaru can keep his hands off of an attractive demon like you", Kyo added to his already long lists of compliments. "Then again, it's Sesshomaru we're talking about, right?"

Inuyasha gave a low growl. The conversation was not thrilling at all. "I'm not into guys."

"That can be changed", the blue haired youkai knew he was getting under the hanyou's skin and took pleasure in every embarrassed expression and various shades of pink his face turned into.

Inuyasha hardly knew that he was practically being burned down by a flaming glare that was directed towards him not too far away. Sesshomaru saw how closely his half brother and the youkai moved together, or so it seemed that way. Though Inuyasha didn't seem to like whatever the blue haired demon was talking about, he didn't show any apparent revulsion to him either. Wait…did the hanyou actually blush? Sesshomaru growled subconsciously outwards, earning confused glances from the three demonesses that were standing with him.

"Is something the matter?" the red haired youkai asked the rather angry looking demon lord.

Sesshomaru shifted his icy gaze towards the woman. "None in particular", he replied evenly.

Ryomaru had left Inuyasha when he saw his older brother receive a few guests he didn't appreciate much. It was a distant cousin of theirs along with her escort demon he wasn't well acquainted with. Her black tresses were neatly piled up into a loose bun letting a few loose strands fall on her face. Her red eyes sparkled in the colour of blood and she wore a sly smile. Her dark grey dress encircled her from the chest to the waist perfectly and the rest flowed to the floor in feather like frills. A silver coloured sash was tied around just above her hips in a large bow on her side. Everything about her was pure elegance, even the way she walked. If it weren't for the fact that she desired Yuzuki, he would've admired her beauty without restraint.

"It's been a while, Yuzuki", she said with a melodious voice. "May this birthday bring forth much more happiness to you."

"Aw, is that all, Shizuna?" Yuzuki said in a mock hurt voice. "What about my gift?"

"Oh yes, I nearly forgot about that", she said, her mouth curling into a smile before she took the raven's face into both of her hands and swiftly bringing their lips together into a chaste kiss. Yuzuki was too stunned to make any move. She pulled back before he could comprehend what just happened and when he did, he just gave a stupid grin.

"The gift should have been a bit longer" he said with a smirk. Shizuna playfully nudged his shoulder with a laugh.

Ryomaru could've sworn smoke was coming off of his body from the fiery rage he felt. How dare that bitch kiss his brother! He marched off towards them, his red eyes ablaze.

"Yuzuki", he said sternly, trying to keep his voice calm. His brother turned towards him with questioning eyes. "There are others that want to meet you."

"Won't you even spare me a hello, Ryomaru?" Shizuna's eyes told clearly that she was very well annoyed on being interrupted.

"I said, let's go", the younger raven completely ignored the older demoness and took a hold of his brother's arm to drag him away.

"Ryomaru, is that the way to behave with our cousin? Apologize to her", Yuzuki's voice was reprimanding as he pulled his arm away from his sibling's grasp. Ryomaru tried his best to cover the hurt that flashed in his eyes. His brother was actually placing someone else before him?

"Oh, don't be so rash, Yuzuki-sama. He's just a kid", Shizuna's escort piped up from behind her. He was a rather plain youkai with short brunette hair that lined his face and deep brown eyes. He didn't even match Shizuna's graceful stature and it was puzzling why she even chose this demon as an escort. Even his dark coloured garments were plain.

A playful look crossed over Ryomaru's face. He was going to get revenge on Yuzuki and it was going to be sweet. His entire body language changed instantly, which didn't go unnoticed by Yuzuki and he didn't like the expression his little brother wore the least bit.

"He's just so mean, Ruka-sama", Ryomaru fixed his hurt eyes on the demon. All he knew about the youkai was his name. "Why don't I show you around instead?"

"Sure", the demon replied with a smile. "Anything for a cutie like you."

What the hell was that little punk thinking? Yuzuki narrowed his eyes as he saw his brother leading Ruka away. His thoughts were disrupted when he heard Shizuna clear her throat.

"Now that that's settled, why don't you tell me how you have been faring lately", she said moving closer to the crow demon and intertwined her arm with his.

"Me?" Yuzuki could hardly think as his concentration was fully on his younger brother who had resorted to sitting with the brunette who actually had the gut to put his arm around _his_ little brother.

Ryomaru was practically screaming in triumph on the inside. He had definitely captured his older brother's attention now and on the other hand forgotten that he had promised a certain hanyou that he would return to give him company. He started off with a small conversation with the youkai sitting next to him, telling him how handsome he was and that he was a desirable demon. Ruka had his arm around Ryomaru's shoulders in no time, owing to the raven's outstanding flirting techniques. Ryomaru traced a finger along Ruka's chest, ending a few inches away from his groin.

"You are so well built", he breathed into his ear, this time tracing his entire palm across the youkai's chest. While doing so, he peeked from the corner of his eye in Yuzuki's direction. The bastard must be near to exploding now. Ryomaru was as smug as ever when he indeed met scorching crimson eyes directed towards him.

It took all it had in Yuzuki to stop himself from going over there and ripping up that brown haired imbecile to shreds and hauling away Ryomaru. His claws dug into his palms in rage. The only thing keeping him in place was Shizune's arm in his.

"Sire, shall we bring in the cake?" a servant appeared before Yuzuki.

"Yes", Yuzuki answered. _The sooner the party is over, the better._

"Let me get you something to drink", Kyo offered the hanyou. "I bet you never tasted youkai alcohol before."

"No, I'm good", Inuyasha replied, though he was curious at what youkai alcohol was.

"Don't be so shy. I'll be right back", the cerulean eyed demon left him to go to a nearby table.

Sesshomaru saw the demon leave Inuyasha momentarily and seized this opportunity, though he didn't even know he was seeing this as an opportunity and why he had to seize it. He walked toward Kyo, leaving his group without any word who in turn regarded him with quizzical looks, wondering if they had said something to offend the taiyoukai. When Kyo turned around with two medium sized jugs in both his hands, he was face to face with an irritated looking lord of the west.

"Hey, Sess-"

"Stay away from the hanyou", the taiyoukai's voice was warning, yet dangerously calm.

Kyo raised a brow. "Why should I?" His voice on the other hand was challenging.

The demon lord frowned. No one challenged this Sesshomaru. _No one._ "The half breed belongs to me, and I do no appreciate someone else handling my property."

"Oh? Your property?" Kyo scoffed, his eyes meeting golden ones with equal intensity. The tension between them was so strong that it wouldn't have been a surprise if sparks started to appear. "I wonder if your little brother feels the same or are you claiming property that isn't yours?"

Sesshomaru snarled, revealing the tips of his deadly fangs, his claws flexing. Kyo's look didn't falter the least bit. They were interrupted when the servants brought in a huge tray with a large white cake. It had three steps, each one with violet bordered icing around its circumference. The top was donned with an array of fruits arranged neatly into a design. It looked mouth watering.

Inuyasha stood up when the cake was brought in, awed by how big it was. It was nearly three feet tall and two feet wide. Well, judging by the numbers present, he guessed the cake was of the correct size. He had noticed that Sesshomaru was talking to Kyo before the servants brought the cake in, but the taiyoukai had his back to him and was covering the blue haired youkai's form from his eyes. He shrugged it off as a casual greeting.

"Sesshomaru, come stand next to me", Yuzuki grabbed the taiyoukai's arm, oblivious to the fact that he was in the middle of a heated situation, and dragged him towards the table on which the large tray was placed. After giving him a final glance, Kyo walked back to the inu half breed, handing him one of the jugs with a smile. Ryomaru had also abandoned Ruka for the moment to return to Yuzuki's side, who pretended not to notice him.

"What was that emotionless prick saying?" Inuyasha asked once Kyo was standing next to him.

"Nothing special", Kyo replied matter-of-factly.

The entire hall's attention was now turned to Yuzuki, who was standing behind the pastry. Shizuna was standing on his right and Ryomaru left Ruka to stand at his brother's left. Inuyasha and Kyo on the other hand were a bit far from the crowd, still at their orignal place. The musicians stopped their music temporarily and everyone waited for the raven to speak.

"I thank everyone for taking some time off of their busy lives and attending here today", Yuzuki spoke, his crimson eyes shining. "It's been so long since I have met all my old friends."

As Yuzuki started his speech a few playful comments were heard from various parts of the hall such as 'we're here for the food, man' and 'stop your nonsense and get over here'.

"Should we go somewhere quiet?" Kyo asked the half demon who was listening to whatever Yuzuki was saying while taking a few trial sips from the jug. Apparently only Inuyasha interested the blue haired youkai.

Inuyasha looked at the youkai, his eyes a bit hazy. The alcohol sure tasted good. It was a mixture many tastes, each sip tasting new, making him want to drink more and more. The first taste was bitter then it tasted salty, then minty. It clouded his mind.

"Sure", he answered, his voice slurring a bit. Inuyasha followed the youkai mindlessly, his thinking impairing slowly because of the drink and before he knew it, they were in a lonely hallway. He hadn't even noticed that Kyo didn't even take a small sip of his drink and that he had left his jug back at where they were talking. By that time Inuyasha had emptied atleast half of the jug and he was swaying. He leaned against the wall for a moment as his head reeled yet his body felt ecstatic.

Kyo stopped once Inuyasha did and turned around to find the hanyou standing with his back to the wall and his eyes closed. He moved closer, placing both his hands on either side of Inuyasha, a smirk on his lips. Though the hanyou felt unbearably at ease, somewhere at the back of his mind a voice was screaming at him to wake up and that something was going wrong.

"Letsss...go back", Inuyasha tried to form his words once he heeded the alarm in his head.

"Not without having any fun", Kyo replied huskily. "I promise I'll make you feel good." He leaned in, placing a kiss on the hanyou's neck.

Inuyasha shuddered violently and his jug dropped to the floor from his hands which flew to Kyo chest sluggishly. All of Inuyasha's senses were dulled by the youkai alcohol and he tried with all his might to push him away.

"Get...away!" Inuyasha snarled, pushing back into the wall though he knew that he could not move any further away from the assaulter. Kyo only chuckled. He leaned in again to capture the hanyou's lips once more, but he was suddenly thrown back into the opposite wall by a green snake like whip that wrapped around his neck viciously. For a second he was knocked out of his senses.

"I told you not to touch what belongs to me", came a fierce voice.

Even when Sesshomaru was dragged away from his annoying friend, his eyes were transfixed on the azure demon. He frowned when he saw him giving a jug to Inuyasha. Wasn't that youkai sake? Was that blue bastard out of his mind?! Sesshomaru clenched his teeth in fury. There was no way a half demon could handle that. His vision was obscured momentarily when people gathered around Yuzuki for which he cursed them. He left his occupied friend and made his way through the surrounding demons who parted immediately for the taiyoukai. He looked around but Inuyasha and Kyo were nowhere to be found. Their scents were mixed along with the other hundreds of scents. His eyes darted around, and concentrated all his senses into his nose, trying to trace Inuyasha's scent. Within no time, he caught the hanyou's whiff and hastily made his way, worry lining his face. He was infuriated at the sight he came upon. That bastard was actually touching his brother. With a growl, he lashed out his poison whip to smash the imbecile into the wall.

"W-when did you..." Kyo was obviously flustered when he came out of his daze, a hand around his burnt neck. His bravery before was only because there were so many other demons around. He knew that Sesshomaru wouldn't try anything there. But he hadn't expected him to trace him back here. His eyes turned fearful as he looked up to a not so happy lord of the west, the most powerful youkai he knew, whose youki was suffocating at the moment.

Sesshomaru deviated his gaze when he saw Inuyasha slide down to the floor, trying to catch his breath. Though his mind was still foggy, his heart thundered almost audibly. Sesshomaru gave a snarl as if to ask why the hell the blue youkai was still there and he scampered off, tripping a few times on the way. Killing him now would only be troublesome while they were in the middle of a party. He made his way towards his half brother and knelt before him.

"Inuyasha, come with me", Sesshomaru said to the hanyou, whose face was lowered.

Inuyasha heard Sesshomaru's voice and anger coursed through him even when he felt safe now in the demon lord's presence. He growled and clutched the front of Sesshomaru's kimono, wrinkling the fabric and looked lazily into his eyes. Sesshomaru was surprised at the action.

"Ya leffft me, ya bashhhterd", Inuyasha said in a drunken voice. "It'ss aaalll yar fault." Sesshomaru's heart stopped when the hanyou moved forward to rest his head against the taiyoukai's chest. Was he out of his mind?! He put both his hands on Inuyasha's shoulders to push him away but he stopped when he heard the silver haired hanyou speak again.

"Ya left me...ya neverrrr was therrre for me", he continued. "Ya don't know hic anything."

Sesshomaru was confused. What was he supposed to know?

"I wass...I was alwayss alone."

Sesshomaru's eyes softened ever so slightly without his knowledge and his grip on the hanyou's shoulders became gentler. "Inuyasha, get up. You are intoxicated and do not know of what rubbish you are saying."

"Yarrr gonna leave me?" Inuyasha drew back to look up at the taiyoukai, whose heart stopped again at the hurt expression on the inu's face. Though his eyes were hazy and unfocused, they held such emotion.

"Let us go now", the demon lord said, avoiding the hanyou's question, grabbing Inuyasha's arm before easily hoisting him up with such force that Inuyasha stumbled into him again. The hanyou groaned, his head reeling again from the manouever. He leaned his entire body weight against the tayoukai. Sesshomaru nearly sighed in frustration. There was no way he was going to take his brother outside in this condition. He would be made into a laughing stock. 'The oh so great Sesshomaru dragging his drunken half brother away from a party'. Sesshomaru growled at the thought. No way in hell that was going to happen. Instead he started to drag his staggering half brother towards a room.

Meanwhile, the party was nearly ending. Yuzuki had cut the cake and the celebration progressed with faster music. Slowly, the guests left one by one, not too happy to leave their lands unattended to for long. Yuzuki sent them off with a broad smile, clearly content. He wondered where Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had gone off to, but disregarded it as one of his friend's tendencies to leave without informing. What baffled him was when he saw kyo creeping off hurriedly from the back of the hall to outside, holding his neck, but he didn't have the time to enquire as he was surrounded by many others.

When he had bid farewell to the last of his guests, he went for Ryomaru, who had already retired for his room. When he entered his otouto's room, he found him straightening out his long hair, turned in the opposite direction.

"What brings you here?" he asked without turning around.

"Don't act as if you don't know anything", Yuzuki growled. "What was with your behaviour today?"

"What of it?" Ryomaru asked smugly, this time turning around to face his brother.

"What of it?" Yuzuki raised his voice and pushed Ryomaru against the wall harshly, causing him to gasp in shock. Never had he seen his older brother act so roughly. "What were you doing with a low life like that Ruka?"

"I do whatever I want", Ryomaru hissed. "What is it to you? How about you kissing that bitch?"

"That is entirely different", Yuzuki's eyes were ablaze. "You were all over that bastard!"

"So what if I was?" Ryomaru retorted defiantly. "I can choose how I want to be with whoever I want."

Yuzuki bared his fangs at the comment. "You know what?" he said after a moment of deafening silence. "I think I should give up on you. Shizuna really is better."

Ryomaru's eyes widened. Sure he had expected Yuzuki to reprimand him, but never did he think that he would say this. Never. He was rendered speechless.

"I thought that atleast someday you would come to me, but after today, your actions have proved that you would prefer even a low life over me", Yuzuki's red eyes were so intense, Ryomaru felt like he was going fall apart. This wasn't what he expected. He only wanted to get back at his brother.

"Aniki", Ryomaru's voice was close to pleading, his gaze genuinely apologetic.

Yuzuki's breath was trapped in his chest when his brother called him by that name for the first time. His mouth opened and closed in search of lost words.

"I'm sorry, okay", Ryomaru apologized. "I promise I won't do it again. I was angry that you kissed her."

That was all that the older raven needed to hear. He bent his head and captured Ryomaru's lips with need. The younger raven responded hesitantly but then gave in to his brother's demanding lips. Yuzuki's tongue made its way into his brother's submissive mouth and met with the younger, rather smaller tongue. They kissed feverishly and neither of them knew when they had made it to the bed. They hadn't even parted their lips to take a breath of air. When Ryomaru was beneath him, Yuzuki removed his lips to place them on his otouto's neck. He licked the front of his neck before moving to suck on his collar bone. Ryomaru was lost in ecstasy and moaned, throwing his head back to allow his brother more access to his neck. Only when Yuzuki started to remove his robes that Ryomaru jerked to his senses and placed a hand on his brother's chest.

"Stop", he said breathlessly.

Yuzuki looked down at him, his eyes glazed over with lust which scared Ryomaru a bit. "What is it?" he voice was filled with want and clearly stated that he did not like the interruption the least bit.

"I-I don't think I'm ready", Ryomaru answered, shifting his gaze to the side.

"Do you not trust me?" Yuzuki asked and when Ryomaru didn't answer he said, "look at me."

Ryomaru slowly retraced his gaze back to the burning red eyes.

"Do you not trust me?" he repeated his question.

"I do", Ryomaru answered. "But..."

That was all Yuzuki needed to hear and didn't let Ryomaru finish his sentence. He covered his otouto's lips with his once again, this time gentle as if trying to tell him it was going to be okay. His hands ran up Ryomaru's sides, touching his entire torso. Ryomaru began to lose himself underneath his brother's ministrations. Yuzuki began to remove the younger raven's robes once again, this time succeeding in doing so to reveal his inner white robe. That too was removed without waste of time all the while kissing him deeply. Once his body was fully exposed, Yuzuki latched onto a nipple, his hand on the other, fondling it. He sucked hardly and a fierce stabbing pleasure coursed through Ryomaru's body.

"Ah...Yuzuki", he gasped, his hands finding their way into his brother's hair. As he heard the younger raven moan, blood rushed to Yuzuki's groin. His cock hardened painfully. But he put aside his needs for now. Pleasuring Ryomaru was his first priority. Finding his clothing in the way, he too shed his garments swiftly without breaking contact with Ryomaru's skin to expose his long shaft.

The younger raven felt Yuzuki shift his attention to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment before he travelled further down to his stomach, which had a deep scar in the shape of a star that stretched across his abdomen. His eyes saddened when he gazed at the disfigured skin, making him think back on how he was unable to protect his brother when he was attacked by a youkai when he was younger. As if to apologize again for his incompetence from those many years back, he traced his tongue along the scar. He circled Ryomaru's belly button with the tip of his tongue and then lowered his mouth to his otouto's already hardened manhood. He gave it a lick and he felt the hands in his black hair tighten. Ryomaru shuddered with pleasure and nearly screamed when Yuzuki took him wholly into his mouth. Yuzuki sucked on his brother's cock, swirling his tongue around the tip, eliciting another lustful moan from his brother which went straight to his groin. He leisurely went up and down his manhood, not failing to suck with fervor each time. At this point Ryomaru was going insane. He felt the pleasure building up within him.

"Ah! D-don't stop!" Ryomaru could feel himself reaching his climax and he anchored himself by holding onto Yuzuki's shoulders. But Yuzuki did not heed his plea. Instead, he halted and lifted himself back to Ryomaru's face, who expressed his distress with a harsh whimper.

"Spread your legs, otouto", Yuzuki commanded and the raven did as he was told. The elder crow demon put two fingers near Ryomaru's lips, who opened his mouth to suck on them. Yuzuki then removed his fingers from the warm cavern and placed them near his brother's opening. He captured the younger one's lips before thrusting a finger gently into his anus. Ryomaru gasped into his aniki's mouth, the intrusion rather uncomfortable. Yuzuki added a second finger, this time scissoring his fingers, expanding his tight sphincter. He delved further trying to find that sweet spot and when he did, Ryomaru moaned once more, breaking the hot kiss as unbearable pleasure overtook him. Yuzuki plunged his fingers into the bundle of nerves again and again and Ryomaru didn't even know when he added a third finger.

"Yu-Yuzuki, please!" Ryomaru cried out, his entire body betraying his need to be filled completely.

"Please what, otouto?" Yuzuki asked with a smirk though he knew what it was that Ryomaru wanted.

"I need you, aniki!" Ryomaru responded with vigor. "I need you inside me."

With a dominant growl, Yuzuki removed his fingers and replaced his brother's opening with his cock, sliding into him slowly and carefully to cause him as less pain as possible. Ryomaru groaned when he felt his muscles painfully contracting around Yuzuki's large width and his back arched slightly. Yuzuki exhaled sharply when he felt the unbearable heat and tightness surrounding his length and it took everything he had to stop himself from thrusting without restraint.

"Relax", Yuzuki said calmly and Ryomaru gave a nod, loosening up his tense body. The older raven then began to slowly move in and out rhythmically, letting his brother get used to his size.

Ryomaru dug his claws into Yuzuki's arms when he felt that sweet ecstasy overtake him once more and thrust his hips forward to pull his brother in more deeply.

"Faster!" he screamed and Yuzuki obeyed without another thought. He thrust without restraint this time, grunting. Ryomaru tossed his head, his hair becoming a mess. Both of them moaned loudly as they felt their pleasure reach its peak. With a loud scream, Ryomaru came, his essence covering both of their abdomens and moments later, Yuzuki released inside of the young raven as well and dropped on top of him with a sigh, his face buried in Ryomaru's neck. Both of them could feel their hearts beating rapidly against their chests. Yuzuki then rolled off of his otouto and pulled him into his arms, holding him close. Ryomaru relished the feel of his brother's heat and snuggled closer, wishing that things would stay this way. Yet he was scared. There was only one thing that was holding him back from being in a relationship with his brother. He feared his brother would leave him once he knew of it.

"What is it that you are thinking of?" Yuzuki asked, his eyes closed. He could sense his brother's unease.

"Nothing", Ryomaru lied. "Just promise that you will stay with me no matter what."

"What a foolish thing to say", Yuzuki retorted. "You are everything to me, my little brother."

Even after that said, Ryomaru was still unsettled. After all, the scar on his abdomen had affected him more than he thought it ever would.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sesshomaru practically had to peel Inuyasha off of him by the time he reached a vacant room and tried to lay the hanyou down who was still muttering something about being all alone. Not only that, he cussed between words, aiming them at the taiyoukai who resorted to ignoring them. When he finally was able to lay the half asleep hanyou down, he noticed how close his face was to his brother's. His eyes travelled to the inu's lips and the feeling of them against his rushed back to him. So soft. He lost his head and lowered his face. Just as his lips brushed against the inu's, he jerked away. Inuyasha had already dozed off to his relief. What the hell was he thinking?! He growled outwardly. Just then the familiar scent of sex hit his nose. Hell no. Yuzuki wasn't actually...? This was just wonderful. He was alone in a room with a beta along with the strong scent of arousal and sex. It was enough to set his body on fire. Wait...that was it. He had finally found the answer to the strange ways his mind was working. He hadn't bedded anyone for a while now, which must be why he was so intrigued by how the hanyou's lips felt.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Inuyasha woke to a throbbing pain in his head. He sat up, blinking to adjust to the light and was surprised to find himself in his room.

"What the-" the hanyou was confused. What exactly happened last night? He nearly jumped from his bed when Rin came bursting into his room as always.

"Hey, Rin", Inuyasha greeted the girl with a smile, who returned it happily.

"You were so funny last night", the human girl giggled. "Sesshomaru-sama had a hard time with you."

Inuyasha frowned. "Really?"

Rin nodded her head. "It was very late. Sesshomaru-sama was dragging you inside after he got off of Yuzuki-sama's carriage. You were just like a disobedient donkey." Rin laughed and Inuyasha's face turned red. A donkey? "You were whining that you didn't want to come and Sesshomaru-sama looked so angry."

Two words went across Inuyasha's mind: holy shit. What exactly happened? He needed to remember before he could ever show his face again to the taiyoukai.

Sesshomaru paced his chamber. Last night was the worst time he had ever faced! Unable to bear the scent of copulation, he had left after rousing the hanyou and he acted like a mere child! Beyond all that, Rin of all people had to witness his struggle with the hanyou to get him inside the castle. He held the inu's arm, trying to pull him inside, but he strained against his hold, making the entire scene very unbecoming of the stoic Lord Sesshomaru. He could've sworn he was out of breath by the time he had taken the hanyou to his room. He was quite strong for being drunk.

Yuzuki came to visit Sesshomaru upon being called by the taiyoukai that afternoon. He came in, his face brighter than usual and a smile plastered to his face.

"You won't even be able to guess what happened", Yuzuki said the moment he entered the taiyoukai's chambers.

"I wish to not know", Sesshomaru replied with a knowing tone of voice. "You were so absorbed that you did not even sense my presence in your castle."

Yuzuki raised a brow and when he understood what the taiyoukai meant, he grinned without shame. "See, I have talent", he declared with a hmph. "Ryomaru is mine." The raven's grin faded once he saw the serious look on Sesshomaru's face, one that only Yuzuki would be able to tell apart from his cold mask.

"What's wrong? I thought you would lighten up after my party at least", he asked. When Sesshomaru didn't respond he added, "you need to get laid, my man." The statement was meant only to make the taiyoukai say something. Yuzuki knew that this matter never failed to provoke him, but even then Sesshomaru said nothing and it didn't take long for Yuzuki to understand.

"So, who do you want?" he asked. "A male or female?"

"A male is preferable", Sesshomaru anwered without hesitation.

"Understood", Yuzuki replied.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Inuyasha racked his brain from all morning. He remembered Kyo leading him somewhere but after that, his mind became foggy. Suddenly Sesshomaru's face came up and it confused him even more. There was no connection between the fragments of memories that returned to him.

As night dawned, just as Yuzuki promised, a brunette haired male entered Sesshomaru's chambers. He wore a thin white silk robe that was cut along the leg upto his mid thigh. He appeared strong and muscular, which was convenient as it meant he could withstand rough treatment. Bangs fell on his black eyes that were seducing and he had thin pink lips. His features were emphasized by makeup that consisted of a black liner around his deep set eyes and white powder that didn't do much against his already beautifully pale white skin. He was donned in a simple gold chain around his neck and two rings each on both his manicured hands. Any other demon would've rained praises at how striking he looked. Of course, after all the selection was Yuzuki's.

"It is an honour to server you, Lord Sesshomaru", the demon spoke with a refined voice, making it known that he served the higher demons. He gave a slight bow towards the seated taiyoukai who regarded him with indifference.

The inu lord stood up and walked a few steps till he was standing inches from the shorter youkai. He took a hold of his chin and scrutinized his face. Something was missing. He was a total contrast to silver hair and fiery golden eyes and he was too short, his voice was too smooth and submissive. Sesshomaru growled once he realized what was running in his head, causing the concubine to falter.

"Are you not pleased with something, my lord?" he questioned.

Sesshomaru released his hold on the demon's chin and said, "prepare yourself for me."

Upon the order, the brunette untied the front of his robe and let it slip to the floor off of his shoulders to completely reveal his naked body. Sesshomaru ran his eyes down the male's body and frowned. He was too petite and was definitely in for a painful night. He couldn't blame Yuzuki for picking out a small male. Others were usually smaller and the bigger, more hefty ones did not have such an appealing appearance.

Inuyasha tried racking his brain again. He remembered something about feeling scared, and then something...something. He tried to weave through the wall in his mind that blocked him from reaching last night's memories. If he could just break through it...Inuyasha's eyes widened when that imaginary wall seemed to break and all the scenes came back to him. He nearly slapped himself when he remembered how he behaved with Sesshomaru. He must've looked like such a weak asshole! Maybe he should just meet up with the demon lord and tell him to forget everything and that he was just out of his mind. Inuyasha bit his lip upon that thought. If he remained silent, it would be hella awkward each time he faced his brother. 'What the heck' he thought. 'I wanna know what he thought about what happened'. Inuyasha made up his mind and stood up to go towards Sesshomaru's chambers. Though an unfamiliar scent hit his nose once he left his room, he disregarded it as one of the servants and went on.

A/N: so what did you guys think? Unexpected lemon huh? Bwahahahah! I know, I know, the one you want is with Sess and Inu, right? Gonna come soon! ^^


	9. The Bond

A/N: I was fumbling with this chappie to get it right and still hate it lol. I was up late reading lemony stories for motivation and this was all my stupid ass of a brain could come up with. I officially suck at lemons T.T A shout out to my reviewers!:

InuAngelBaby: holy shit, you are a mind reader! *puts up super extra reinforcing mind barriers* Love ya lots ^^

Hkeren40: I'm so glad you like the story so far, hope this chappie doesn't disappoint you *ugh I don't blame you if it does, I was just like 'get together you fucking inus' lol*

Brz: still with me? 0.0

BadButt94: Love your name :D and your review of course *inner self: you such a bitch. You're just buttering them up for the reviews* i'm evil bwahahahah!

Strongpelt: a struggle really does make a turn in angsty story. I love torture *evil grin*

Chapter 9

Sesshomaru had already removed his armour and was clad only in his usual white kimono and hakama. Even his obi was taken off. He looked especially vulnerable to anyone who saw him now, unaware of how lethal his slim yet muscular body could be. His kimono was partially open to expose his creamy white, well toned chest. His eyes didn't show any form of lust or anticipation towards the younger demon that stood naked before him. They were cold and indifferent.

The brunette made his way towards the large four poster bed and lay on his back, spreading himself shamelessly for the taiyoukai who followed without stripping. He was not a fan of exposing his body before a mere prostitute. He climbed onto the bed and lowered his body on the smaller youkai's. The perfume the brunette wore was strong and distasteful, but it wasn't something that Sesshomaru couldn't handle. Some of the other prostitutes had smelled worse.

Sesshomaru let his hands wander over the body beneath him, first the chest, stomach and then the thighs. The skin was smooth and warm to his own cool fingers and gave a silky texture. Indeed this youkai was blessed with fairly beautiful skin. He placed his lips on the youkai's neck and his tongue darted out to taste the flesh which gave off the aroma of jasmine, which was usually worn by most concubines as it was considered a scent that provoked arousal. But the demon lord was far from that. He lifted his head and gazed at the brunette's plump lips. Usually, well, almost never did he kiss a whore that he bedded, but he needed to prove to himself that he was definitely _not_ intrigued in the way Inuyasha's lips felt and that it was only because he hadn't touched another intimately for a long time.

He let his lips cover those of the youkai's, whose eyes widened. He had heard rumours about the lord of the west from the few that considered themselves lucky enough to be bedded by him and all of them told the brunette about how rough he was. The night usually was over after the lord had rutted them without even a moment of foreplay or preparation. Truly, he had been scared about it but knew all too well than to express his fear, which was shattered when he finally came face to face with the taiyoukai. He looked elegant and ravishing enough stop one's heart, his markings gave him a graceful and powerful appearance. He didn't look as intimidating as the other concubines had made him out to be. Instead, he felt that if he touched the lord, he might break. His gaze was unforgiving and unbearably harsh. All of his calm broke once the taiyoukai looked hardly into his face and growled and nearly he flinched when the taiyoukai scrutinized his entire body once he had shed all of his clothing. He lay in the bed, his heart pounding with anxiety, but he would never show it. The demon lord had started to touch him all over, but he was no fool. The taiyoukai was not fascinated by his flawless skin, he was merely trying to arouse himself, which sent a wave of disappointment over him. But his previous feeling was entirely replaced by surprise when the great dog demon actually kissed him. His lips were not rough like he expected them to be, yet they were hesitant and if he dare say, almost scared of something.

Sesshomaru's inner youkai roused once his body indulged in intimate contact with another. It was not unusual for it to emerge as it was the more basic and more beast like part of him that reacted to his sexual needs, but it was beginning to get restless. It had tasted something that was so addicting it craved it once more. These lips were nowhere near to Inuyasha's. He didn't feel the electrifying sensation he felt when he touched the hanyou's lips with his own. Something was going wrong with him. He pulled back and resumed tasting the youkai's neck with more fervour to try and sate his beast. He pressed his groin into the younger one's who gasped at the sudden contact, but even at the intimate touch, Sesshomaru could not feel himself get aroused. Usually getting an erection was no problem for him as everything was taken over by his inner youkai when it came to sexual affairs, but it was being reluctant this time. A certain dog eared hanyou invaded his mind and the events of last night played over in his head. The way the half demon looked at him with hurt eyes and how he dared to lay his head against the taiyoukai's chest without any fear and how the mere contact sent sparks throughout his system. He growled for the second time that night into the brunette's neck.

The young brown haired youkai shuddered when he felt Sesshomaru's growl vibrate against his skin. He could tell something was disturbing the lord. Maybe the fact that he was unable to get hard? When the demon lord suddenly pressed both of their groins together, the small amount of friction was enough to send blood rushing to his manhood, owing partially to the fact that his body was highly responsive after years of being used by others, but on the other hand, the lord was still not aroused. Perhaps he could help the demon lord with his little problem. He slowly reached out to Sesshomaru's clothed cock and rubbed it sensually. Sesshomaru was surprised at the sudden boldness of the smaller demon and a warning growl rumbled in his chest. His alpha instincts kicked in and he snarled to show his dominance. The brunette stopped his ministrations immediately and fear filled his eyes. He gave a submissive whine and threw his head back to expose his pale throat, an act a beta would do to show that he surrendered all control to the alpha. Sesshomaru was somewhat appeased by the action. Though the brunette crossed the line when he touched Sesshomaru, the effect prevailed in arousing the dog demon. The taiyoukai moved his hips slowly to create more friction to add to his hardening member and the brunette moaned, arching into the pleasurable heat and his hips thrust forward to press deeper. The demon lords beast was getting irritated. It refused to take over Sesshomaru's body like he wanted it to and the taiyoukai was getting frustrated. The young youkai whimpered when Sesshomaru pulled away suddenly.

"Turn around", he commanded in a voice different than what he used when he told the demon to prepare himself. His tone was rougher, almost animalistic and sent a shiver up the brunette's spine, but he didn't waste time in following his orders. He swittly turned around to lay on his stomach and spread his legs a little.

Sesshomaru hovered over the boy for a moment after untying the strings of his hakama to expose his hard member and then plunged into him without restraint. The young demon failed to supress a cry of pain and he bit the pillow underneath him, his claws digging into the white blankets. The taiyoukai was momentarily deterred as the boy was smaller than he expected him to be. It was a wonder he survived in the concubine world, but on the other hand, he himself was uncommonly large as well. His inner beast was roaring in discontent. This was not the body it desired. This was not the scent it wanted. It craved those arrogant golden eyes and soft luscious lips. The taiyoukai thrust into the boy beneath him again with a distasteful grunt and this time the brunette muffled his cries with the pillow. Tears began to form in his eyes and he gritted his teeth. Sesshomaru thrust again roughly, not minding that the boy was in agony and began a harsh pace. The brown haired youkai was sobbing almost inaudibly, his eyes shut tightly from which fresh tears flowed down. The taiyoukai was getting frustrated. He couldn't seem to find release or rather, his more animalistic side was making his mind wander to the half breed and he began to think it was a mistake to turn to his beast for support. In fact it might have been the one messing with his mind without him even knowing it. He stopped thrusting when the said hanyou's scent hit his nose and there was a knock on his door.

Inuyasha paced in the hallway before the taiyoukai's chambers, wondering what he should say. His actions the previous night were insane. How could he even...? Inuyasha sighed. He should just place all the blame on the stupid alcohol. Why the hell did he even accept it in the first place? He tried to form a meaningful sentence in his head. Something that wouldn't make it even more awkward than it already was. Inuyasha frowned thoughtfully. He should just say that he was drunk and didn't remember a thing. Inuyasha smacked himself. If that was the case, why the fuck would he even meet his bastard of a brother? What if he said that he only remembered bits and pieces and that whatever he might have said in his drunken state was all because he was angry that Sesshomaru left him alone at the party? He thought about it for a moment. Well, at least his brain came up with something. Or should he think of something else? He was about to brainstorm again when he heard a sharp cry come from Sesshomaru's room. What the fuck? Inuyasha cocked his head in confusion. The scent of the new demon was coming from the taiyoukai's chambers. Was he punishing a servant? Curiosity took a hold of the hanyou and he made his way to the door before knocking on it twice.

Sesshomaru pulled out of the shaking demon under him. Few drops of blood dripped from the younger one's entrance and stained the pure white bed sheets. "Leave", he said in monotone, his voice still gruff.

Trembling visibly, the brunette slowly picked himself up from the bed and winced as he stood, pain shooting up his back. He bent over to pick his silk robe before throwing it around his body. Sesshomaru too adjusted his hakama, his length already starting to become flaccid but his inner demon was more wide awake than ever. The hanyou's scent reached it, making it go on a rampage and unknowingly, Sesshomaru was partially taken over by it.

The brunette limped slightly to the door and opened it to reveal a wide eyed hanyou. Inuyasha gazed at the brown haired youkai, whose hair was in a mess. His body was shaking and hunched over slightly. He gave a bow to the hanyou before leaving. After giving a last glance at the demon, Inuyasha walked in and closed the door behind him. His eyes landed on Sesshomaru who looked different somehow. His icy golden orbs were filled with a burning emotion and his hair was ruffled.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha spoke with uncertainty in his voice as he regarded the difference in the taiyoukai's behaviour. "If I came at a-"

Inuyasha was not allowed to complete his sentence when he was pulled roughly into the demon lords strong arms. Shock filled the hanyou and he was rendered motionless for a moment during which his brain tried to comprehend what had just happened. There was nothing comforting about the way the taiyoukai held him.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Inuyasha yelled and his arms went up between himself and Sesshomaru to push against his chest and to break away. Sesshomaru only held on tighter and dipped his face into the hanyou's neck, drinking in his glorious scent, the one his inner demon desired so desperately. Only then did his beast calm down a bit, but it still wanted to be in control and sent a burning desire through Sesshomaru's body who chose to ignore it as best as possible.

"Why, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked, his lips against the hanyou's neck. "Why do you not fear my touch when you recoil away so frantically from the others'? Why is it that you do not crumble to the ground now when I hold you so close to my body?"

At those words, Inuyasha stopped struggling and found that whatever the bastard was saying was true. Though his mind raced and screamed for him to get away, his body disagreed. It felt relatively relaxed and if he dare say even protected in the demon lord's arms. Why was it that the taiyoukai's embrace and touch felt so familiar? It was unmistakably correct. Even the slightest of touch from anyone else caused discomfort and anxiety within him. Why was the demon lord any different? He sensed the distress radiating off of Sesshomaru. Why did it upset him so much that he didn't fear him?

Sesshomaru pulled away and released the hanyou and turned his back on him. "Do not appear before me until I wish it. Go now", he said plainly as if none of this had taken place.

Inuyasha did not speak another word as his mind went blank with mixed emotions. He left quietly and returned to his usual place on the bed. What just happened?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kagura was getting more worried by how Naraku showed little interest in getting Inuyasha back. In fact, he looked even more relaxed. He looked at the hanyou's activities through Kanna's mirror once in a while, but that was it. What was he up to? She wanted desperately to go to Sesshomaru's castle and find out if Inuyasha was really okay or not. The taiyoukai wouldn't harm him, would he? Only her faith in Sesshomaru kept her from racing ruthlessly for the half demon.

"What is it that is going on in your mind, Kagura?" Naraku asked with a smirk. Lost in her thoughts, the wind demoness was subconsciously staring at the form of the black haired hanyou that was seated on the floor before her. She scoffed at his question. The demon knew everything that passed her mind and to ask her about it was his twisted humor. "I will be leaving tomorrow morning to get some things done. I believe you will not misbehave in my absence?"

Crimson red orbs pierced the standing form of the wind demoness whose eyes tried to hide her excitement. He was going to be leaving?

"Hmph, not like I have any special acquaintances like you that I have to run off to", the demoness scoffed as she rested the tip of her fan against her chin.

Naraku smirked. One that sent chills throughout Kagura's body. "Of course you don't", he said almost sarcasticastically.

It wasn't a surprise that Kagura couldn't sleep that night, anticipation flooding her senses like growing tide with each passing hour. She opened and closed her fan, trying to concentrate her mind on something else. Though the possibilities that Inuyasha was okay were infinite, she couldn't get her mind to feel at ease. The way Naraku was so lax about the hanyou being in the taiyoukai's care was unnerving to the point she thought she was going to go mad. The malicious demon surely had some devious plan and she felt like she played right into it, or rather played Inuyasha right into it. She should've found another alternative. There were always other alternatives. Only during this period of time since she left the hanyou in the demon lord's care did she understand how attached she had gotten to him. Even after Naraku had broken him, that hint of arrogance never left the brash hanyou. He proved to be a worthy warrior who upheld his dignity no matter what. But the way his fiery golden eyes turned to lifeless orbs of stone had moved her beyond anything else.

The first rays of dawn entered the wind demoness' room and she felt Naraku's scent become fainter than usual. She quickly left her quarters and searched the castle. Naraku had already left without informing her, though she didn't mind the least bit. She had to make preparations to leave.

XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Inuyasha tossed and turned in his bed. As usual, he didn't sleep through the night, but he was restless due to the previous day's ordeal with the taiyoukai. What had gotten into that baka? The sun had already begun to cast its rays across the western palace. Inuyasha stretched in the bed, and yawned, letting the warm light caress his body. Just then a familiar scent hit his nose and he shot up. It couldn't be, could it? Inuyasha bolted out of his room and ran through the palace, each step making his heart thunder louder with thrill. The moment he stepped outside, his golden orbs were wide with joy.

"Kagura?" It had been a while since the hanyou had spoken the demoness' name, but never once had she left his mind. The demoness didn't change at all in appearance, except for the worry lines on her face.

"How have you been, Inuyasha?" she asked in a soft voice, her eyes filled with concern as she searched the hanyou's face for any signs of distress or torment. On the contrary, the half demon looked a whole lot better. His body looked a bit better nourished and his skin tone was returning. His hair was not a dirty mess and above all, the warmth in those golden eyes returned. Even his voice had its usual rough edge and it allowed her to extract a shard of relief.

" I should be the one asking you that", Inuyasha replied as he moved closer. "Just because you sent some message that you were fine doesn't mean that it would lessen my worry about you."

"Message?" Kagura gave the hanyou a confused look. "What message?"

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to be confused. "Sesshomaru told me that you sent Kanna to tell me you were fine."

"Me?" the wind demoness was undoubtedly puzzled. "I think that brother of yours was hallucinating."

The silver haired half demon frowned. Hallucination? There was no way that Sesshomaru would hallucinate. But why would he lie?

"But never mind that", Kagura continued. "Is Sesshomaru treating you well? Are you being well looked after?"

"Well, yeah", Inuyasha answered. "I mean, he doesn't really involve directly in my well being, but he's got this healer, Ryomaru. He's a really nice guy."

"Ryomaru you say?" Kagura asked, the name not ringing a bell in her head. "How about your phobia?"

The hanyou wondered what to say about that. Sure, he hadn't quite gotten over it yet, but how would she react if he told her that only Sesshomaru's touch didn't set his attack off?

"About that-" Inuyasha hesitated and Kagura looked on with a serious look.

"Do you really think you should be stepping in foreign territory so boldly?" Sesshomaru's voice came from behind Inuyasha who nearly jumped. The demon lord sure could be sneaky if he wanted to.

"I believe we are not at so informal terms, Sesshomaru", Kagura answered almost as if she had the reply ready in her mind. "Mind me not. I have only come to say a few words to Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru gave her a hard, unreadable look before he said, "talk with him while you can." With that said, the taiyoukai left them both, leaving them with quizzical looks.

"What the hell does he mean by that?" Kagura asked with a scoff.

"He can't be planning to keep me there forever, right?" Inuyasha replied with a smile. "Anyways, how did you get here? Isn't ...Naraku with you?" The hanyou flinched as he mentioned the villain. Even remembering his name brought back the painful memories.

"He left this morning. He's up to something, Inuyasha", Kagura said with the worry returning to her face. "I've got a bad feeling about it. He didn't even look angry when he saw that Sesshomaru was taking you under his protection. Are you sure those two aren't in a secret alliance?"

"Nah", Inuyasha reassured. "Sesshomaru ain't that low."

"Don't drop your guard", Kagura warned. "Something is definitely amiss." The hanyou gave a nod. "I wish I could stay longer, but I'm not sure when that bastard will be back."

Inuyasha's eyes saddened. He didn't want to bid the demoness farewell yet, but he knew better than to make her stay longer than was safe.

" I understand", Inuyasha replied. "Be careful."

Kagura smiled and took out a feather from her hair, which transformed into a larger one. She got on swiftly and waved to the hanyou who smiled back.

XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Is it done?" Naraku gazed at the demon who was nearly invisible in the dark cave they were sitting in. Only a small candle lit their two faces and was between them.

"Yes", the demon answered, handing over a small bottle that was wrapped in a black cloth and tied at the neck with a red lace. "Remember that you have to use it well. The ingredients are not easy to find. You have to keep your prisoner in good care until you can use it."

Naraku had not told the youkai about his 'prisoner's' escape. He deemed the information unimportant regarding the delicate relationship they were in.

"I am well aware of that", the black haired hanyou answered as he studied the bottle in his hands.

"Well as for my payment?"

"Your work is not yet done", Naraku answered with a smirk and the demon narrowed his eyes. "You will wait until the procedure is done, then you shall get what you want."

"That will be too long!" the youkai hissed. "You promised me that you will hand over the object once the potion is finished!"

"Ah, but how will I know that you aren't tricking me just to get what you want faster?" Naraku sneered and the demon growled. He should have expected nothing less of the disgusted creature. "I shall take my leave now. I suppose we don't need to meet again until I begin the ritual."

The demon watched with a loathing expression as Naraku left. Making a bargain with a vile and unprincipled abomination like that was nothing less of foolishness.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sesshomaru had never felt so mentally tortured. He had avoided the hanyou for the most part after last seeing him with Kagura yet a part of him wanted to gaze upon that face and to touch his body, a feeling that was being accumulated over the time the hanyou had first been taken to his castle and he had saved him from the anxiety attack. It had grown stronger since the day he had brought in the prostitute, maybe because he finally realized that it was because of Inuyasha his mind and body were acting so strangely. The need to actually hold the hanyou was driving him crazy and it did not go unnoticed by his friend.

"What's bothering you?" Yuzuki asked the taiyoukai who was in his study looking over some papers. The crow demon was sitting across the table from the demon lord with his arms folded across his chest and legs crossed.

"You", Sesshomaru answered simply without looking up from the papers. It was the nearly the thousandth time the crow demon had asked him what was on his mind.

"Oh come on, I know the expression you wear when I bother you", Yuzuki answered. "I mean, was the concubine not satisfying enough?"

Sesshomaru growled. He was not thrilled to have the events of that night repeat again in his head. Failing to get an erection was embarrassing enough and to top it off he had acted like a sissy and clung to Inuyasha. All of these actions were unbecoming of him and it was annoying the hell out of him.

"Sesshomaru, you know that I can help you. Give me a hint", Yuzuki tried to persuade his friend. "All that pent up frustration is going to ruin you someday. It's Inuyasha, isn't it?"

The taiyoukai paused and looked up for the first time after Yuzuki had entered his study. He searched his face for any signs that Inuyasha told him anything and was nearly relieved when he didn't see anything.

Yuzuki knew he had hit right on, judging by Sesshomaru's actions and then said, "you know, if you aren't going to tell me, there are other ways that I can find out."

Sesshomaru cursed inwardly. Why was it that he had to be stuck with this absurd excuse of a friend again? But if he did indeed go along with his warning and ask Inuyasha what happened, that would be the end of him.

He sighed before wondering how to start. "I have begun to feel strange ever since I saved the hanyou from his anxiety attack."

Yuzuki nearly toppled out of his chair when he heard Sesshomaru actually open up to him, but he quickly looked serious as he listened. "Strange?" he asked. "As in?"

"I do not wish to explain the details", Sesshomaru averted his golden eyes. Why was it that whenever he was in Yuzuki's presence, he felt as if he was being stripped of his mental barriers?

But as usual, Yuzuki caught on. "Is it only your mind, or is it your body as well that reacts to your brother?"

Sesshomaru couldn't hide the shock in his eyes that appeared when his cold mask slipped momentarily. How did he...?

"Both", he replied, still not meeting Yuzuki's eyes as if he was telling a highly embarrassing secret to a personal doctor.

Yuzuki thought hard for a minute and chose his words carefully before saying, "Sesshomaru, you know that time when you used your demonic aura to calm Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru didn't respond but he frowned as he remembered the event that took place the day after Inuyasha was taken to his castle.

"Sometimes when two demonic auras of same or similar origin meet, they form a kind of bond", Yuzuki said and then hesitated as he spoke the next few words. "Something similar to a mating bond, but not as strong."

Sesshomaru snarled. What nonsense was this? " I have never heard of such things", he hissed. There was no way in hell that he could share a bond like that with the lowly half breed.

"There isn't a rule that you have to know everything", Yuzuki retorted. "You being an alpha may have stronger desires than Inuyasha and thus you are feeling more burdened. The farther away you keep from him, the stronger you needs become."

"Is there no way to break this?" Sesshomaru demanded, his eyes piercing.

"I'm not sure", Yuzuki answered. "I know only bits about it. That is why your mother didn't use her youki on you more than a few times, though the origins of your auras weren't exactly similar."

"No, I will put an end to this", Sesshomaru growled as he stood up.

"How exactly will you do that?"

"The hanyou is well healed and his looks have returned nearly back to normal", Sesshomaru said and Yuzuki realized what his friend was saying even before he said it out loud.

The taiyoukai summoned his messenger and told him to notify Kenji that he was coming with what he had promised he would give him. He knew that once Inuyasha knew of his plans, the hanyou would put up a fight and instead of dealing with that, he was going to deliver the half breed himself and get rid of this useless, demeaning bond.

A/N: I bet a lot of you were expecting Inuyasha to barge in while Sessy was having sex :P but i didn't want our dear hanyou scarred more than he already is. So, was that a bit too fast of a development? I just had to rush things for the sake of the plot cause time is very essential in this story. You guys will understand as you read. Review? Come on, you know you just gotta tell me your opinion :D


	10. Journey

A/N: How have you guys been? It's crazy out here in India. Our state is in a state of chaos with people saying that they want to separate from the state. All sorts of strikes and rallies are going on and to step outside is suicide. It's like world war 3! Can't say it's exciting though, all the shops are being forced to close down and there is practically no food in the house T.T

Wolfluv: I'm glad you caught up ^^ If you read the second half of chapter 2 everything would make sense

Silvermane1: cool *thumbs up* lol sorry couldn't resist.

PearlesantlRose: Thank you for your encouragement!

Chapter 10

"So you're practically saying that the mutt face ditched you?"

"Koga!" Kagome looked apalled. Her eyebrows drew together in a disapproving frown as she glared at the wolf demon before her. The demon had come to visit his self proclaimed mate and when he asked where the dog demon was, the gang had told him what happened. "For the last time, he didn't ditch us. He's just in a fix at the moment."

"But I thought his brother hated him", Koga replied.

"That's what we are confused about as well", the black haired monk answered. "But nevertheless, he is safe at the moment and that is all that matters."

"So, you're travelling alone now?" Koga asked.

"That seems to be the case", Sango replied.

"Why don't you join me?" the wolf demon asked the young priestess. "I can protect you better than that dog breath and I would never ditch you."

"He didn't ditch us!" Kagome yelled. She was sure that if Koga was wearing the beads of subjugation, she would've said a couple of 'sits' by now.

"Okay, okay, whatever", the wolf demon retorted looking bored. "So are you coming or not?"

"I think it is a better idea for all of us", Miroku piped up. "Without Inuyasha, we can't fend off demons ourselves for long."

"It's settled then", Koga said with a smirk and pulled Kagome against him with his arm around her waist. "Now I can finally be with you without interference from that mutt."

Kagome gave a nervous laugh before she put a hand on Koga's chest and pushed him away. Miroku raised a brow.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Jaken."

The toad demon came rushing before his lord upon hearing his name. "Y-yes, my lord?"

"Did the messenger return yet?" Sesshomaru had his back to his henchman and was looking out of the window of his study. He could see Rin outside prancing about merrily with Ah-Un at her side, one head gazing at her and the other looking around for any signs of threats.

"Not yet, my lord", Jaken replied.

Sesshomaru frowned. It had been two days since he had sent one of his men to inform Kenji that he was going to arrive with Inuyasha to his lands. Two days was more than enough time to deliver the message as the messenger left by air. He was an exceptionally fast breed of a bird demon of mixed origin and that is why he chose him to deliver his urgent messages. By foot it would've taken twice the time. Did he meet some trouble on the way? No, that was highly unlikely. He had given him a specific route to follow that was through the lands that were either governed by him or belonged to lords that submitted their alliance to him. Then what was taking him so long? It had been nearly a month since Kenji left for lands upon hearing that it was under attack, but mere rebellions weren't enough to take down the leopard demon down. It left him no choice but to leave for Kenji's lands whether he was informed or not.

"Tell Inuyasha to prepare to leave with me tomorrow morning", Sesshomaru said after a pause during which he tried to comprehend the reason for the messenger's tardiness. "If he refuses to comply, tell me him that if he does as I wish I shall return the tetsusaiga to him."

Jaken gave a bow before carrying out Sesshomaru's orders. He gave a relieved sigh when he left the room. Being in his lord's presence these days was more than suffocating. He seemed angrier than usual and for some reason distressed. The last time he saw him like this was when his mother arrived at the castle. When he arrived at the hanyou's room, he heard two voices come from within. He gave a sharp knock and before he was told he could come in, he entered. Ryomaru and Inuyasha were discussing something seriously and turned their heads at the same time when the toad youkai entered.

Inuyasha was lying on his back on the bed with his arms folded beneath his head, thinking about Sesshomaru's weird behaviour. On the other hand, he pondered why it was that he felt so secure when he touched the taiyoukai. It was just then when he heard his door open and the familiar young raven came in. He sat up, giving him a questioning glance.

"I was just bored", Ryomaru answered the unasked question. "And a lot was on my mind lately."

"Oh?" Inuyasha moved aside to give room for the crow demon to sit on his bed. "What is it?"

"I don't know how to start, but I felt like telling someone to get it off of my chest", Ryomaru replied, not meeting the hanyou's curious golden eyes. "And I guess you're the only one I can really feel free with."

The silver haired half demon just looked on expectantly without saying anything.

"You know how Yuzuki is all over me and I look like I don't give a damn, right?"

Inuyasha raised a brow. "Look like? I thought you really didn't give a damn."

"Well, that was because I didn't want to lose him", Ryomaru continued.

This was too much for the hanyou's simple brain. "Okay, that is messed up. You acted like you hated him so that you wouldn't lose him? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I know that whatever I do, he won't ever leave me. But it's just that...", Ryomaru bit his lip as he thought about how to form the words in his head. "When I was younger, I was attacked by a youkai. I was severely wounded by the time Yuzuki came out to rescue me. Mostly, my stomach. Though the healer that saved my life was very efficient, there was nothing he could do to revive some of the organs that were irreversibly damaged."

"Some of your organs?" Inuyasha asked, trying to figure out how this was related to him acting as if he was not interested in his elder brother.

"You know how Yuzuki loves Rin", Ryomaru said and Inuyasha gave a nod, still not able to comprehend what the demon was trying to say. But he definitely knew that the older raven doted on Rin as if she was his own child. "My brother loves children more than anything." Ryomaru took a deep breath and after a pause he added, "But that is something that I can never give him."

Inuyasha's eyes widened in realization. When that youkai attacked Ryomaru, his reproductive system must have been damaged!

"I told the healer not to let Yuzuki know about this. I have become obsessed with medical herbs ever since, trying to find a cure somehow. I was scared that if Yuzuki knew about this, he would leave me. That's why I acted as if I didn't care about him, that way I was confident he would wait for me and during that time I would find a cure."

Everything became clearer to the hanyou now and understood Ryomaru's perspective. "But, I'm sure Yuzuki would accept you no matter what", Inuyasha said. "I mean, even I can see that he loves you like hell."

"I-I was scared", Ryomaru answered as the bangs covered his face. "Yuzuki needs an heir and Shizuna is more than capable of that. I didn't want to lose him."

"Shizuna?"

"She's a distant cousin. Our father was the head of the crow youkai and Yuzuki is his successor. Our parents perished not too long after I was born. If Yuzuki fails to produce an heir before the next ten years, the throne will be given to the next in line before Yuzuki, which would be our father's brother", the raven explained, his crimson orbs filled with sorrow. "Even knowing the deadline, my brother never forced me, but it's becoming late and I..."

Both Ryomaru and Inuyasha turned their heads as they saw Jaken barge in. He regarded them both for a moment before saying, "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru-sama has sent a message. He wants you to be prepared to set out with him first thing tomorrow morning."

"Set out? To where?" Inuyasha asked, narrowing his eyes. "I'm not going to do whatever that bastard tells me to do."

Jaken knew that the impudent hanyou would say something like that, so he told the second part of Sesshomaru's orders. "Sesshomaru-sama said that if you come without complaint, he will return your sword, the tetsusaiga."

Inuyasha's ears perked up upon hearing that his sword would be returned to him. With tetsusaiga in his hands, he would have no problem breaking out of Sesshomaru's castle. "Fine", he said. "But he better keep his promise or that idiot is dead."

Jaken hmphed unimpressed at the hanyou's ungratefullness and left with a scowl. The nerve of the wretch to refer to his lord with such names! He returned to Sesshomaru to tell him that Inuyasha had agreed to come with him.

"You were saying?" Inuyasha returned his attention to the raven, who was cut off when Jaken came in.

"Just forget about it", Ryomaru said. "It's enough that you had to hear me blabber on about my worries."

Inuyasha raised a brow and said sarcastically, "yeah, right. It ain't a wonder you regret showing your weak side to a hanyou."

Ryomaru's eyes widened. "Hey, that's not-"

"I was just joking, baka", Inuyasha cut him off and gave him a reassuring smile. "But I'm sure Yuzuki ain't gonna let you go for some reason like that."

"You think so?" Ryomaru asked, worry returning to his face. Though Inuyasha sounded confident in his statement, he still had hesitancy running through his mind. He was so close to finding the cure but he didn't know how long it took to make it. If he failed in making it, he had no other choice but to tell Yuzuki about his condition and after that, he was sure that he would take Shizuna as his mate to uphold his postion as king of the ravens. But he didn't reveal his doubts to the hanyou and instead said, "thanks, Inuyasha. I feel a lot better now."

"Sure thing", the hanyou replied.

"But how about Sesshomaru? Where is it that he is taking you?" Ryomaru asked.

"Who knows what that bastard is thinking?" Inuyasha said with a disgusted expression. "All he ever thinks about is himself."

"He really isn't that bad, you know", Ryomaru said.

"Yeah, that's just what your brother said", Inuyasha snorted. "It's a wonder that idiot even has a friend."

Ryomaru laughed. He himself didn't know much about the cold taiyoukai but based upon how Yuzuki showed his affection for the demon lord, he could guess that he used to be different.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ryomaru had headed home after a bit more of chit chat with the inu. He saw Yuzuki sitting in a couch with a serious face and his eyes revealing that he was lost in thought. He didn't even notice it when Ryomaru came up from behind.

"What are you thinking about?"

Yuzuki nearly jumped and gave a startled look at his brother when the silence was broken suddenly by his voice. "When did you come?"

"Just now", the younger raven replied as he took a seat beside Yuzuki. The older raven grabbed a hold of Ryomaru's arm and pulled him closer into an embrace. The young crow youkai was nearly sitting in his aniki's lap in this postion and a blush made its way onto his face and to cover it he lowered his face against Yuzuki's chest.

"You're incredibly clingy today", he said softly.

"I've missed you."

"I've only been gone for half an hour."

"That is long enough."

Ryomaru sighed and he felt his heart wrench as he thought about the obstacle that separated him from displaying his love for his brother. He wanted to forever stay in his embrace like this, but he couldn't succumb to his emotions yet. The more he let his feelings get to him, the more difficult it would be to let go later on. Though he felt himself melting in Yuzuki's arms, he pulled away before his body betrayed him. Yuzuki gave him a questioning glance.

"What is it?" he asked the younger one.

"What were you thinking about so deeply?"

"It doesn't concern you."

Ryomaru scowled. "Is that so? Fine then." He was about to stand up and leave when Yuzuki caught a hold of his arm again.

"I didn't mean it like that", the usually cheerful raven looked serious once more. "It's just that Sesshomaru's decisions have been bothering me lately."

"Sesshomaru's decisions?" Ryomaru looked curious. His brother was rarely concerned about whatever decisions the demon lord took unless he deemed it harmful.

"Do not repeat this to Inuyasha, understand?" Yuzuki's eyes looked unforgiving and Ryomaru gave a nod, he too looking serious now. "You do know Kenji, right?"

"Yes." Ryomaru was aware that Sesshomaru was to mate a leopard demon, but that was all he knew.

"Sesshomaru promised Kenji that he would give Inuyasha to him so that he could avoid mating Kenji", Yuzuki elucidated to the now shocked looking raven. "He's ready to give Inuyasha to him now."

"What?" Ryomaru nearly shouted. "This is insane! Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"What is it that you would do if I did?"

Ryomaru had no reply to that. He could've warned Inuyasha but Yuzuki would've been against it anyway, just like now as his first priority was Sesshomaru. "But why so suddenly? Inuyasha still isn't cured of his phobia."

"Sesshomaru accidentally formed a bond with Inuyasha when he used his youki to save Inuyasha from an anxiety attack", Yuzuki replied calmly in contrast to his brother's bewildered voice.

Ryomaru was rendered speechless as he tried to digest this sudden piece of information. A surge of pity went through his heart as he thought about Inuyasha. Was there nothing he could do about this?

"Do not try anything", Yuzuki said as if he read the raven's mind. Ryomaru gritted his teeth. No matter how he saw it, his hands were bound and he cursed. Rescuing Inuyasha from this fate would mean defying both Sesshomaru and his brother.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Come back soon, Sesshomaru-sama and Inuyasha-san!" Rin was waving furiously at her lord and the hanyou outside.

Inuyasha gave a small wave back. It was still very early in the morning and he was especially grumpy. Whatever it was that he ate last night was making him feel nauseous and he was ready to throw up any second but Sesshomaru showed no signs of delaying their journey. He cursed the bastard for being so selfish. The only thing that appeased his mood slightly was the fact that he had his usual fire rat robe and hakama returned to him. It looked as good as new and he had to hand it to the tailor that mended it so well. Ryomaru had not come and he frowned. He thought that the young raven would see him off but he guessed it was too early even for him.

"Why can't we just go on your dragon?" Inuyasha nearly sounded like a whining child as they started to walk.

"He is needed at the castle in case of an emergency", Sesshomaru replied.

Inuyasha snorted. "What the fuck can that beast do except for sleeping all day?"

The taiyoukai chose to ignore that comment. He was not going to elaborate that he needed Ah-Un to stay by Rin's side and take her to a safer place in case something were to take place in his absence.

Inuyasha was about to ask why he couldn't just ask Yuzuki to lend one of his carriages but then the answer came on its own. Sesshomaru was too egoistic to ask for one's help. He let out a frustrated sigh and tried to control the churning in his stomach. He knew he shouldn't have eaten that weird purple stuff!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXO

Naraku narrowed his eyes as he gazed upon the two silver forms in Kanna's mirror that were travelling in a thick forest together. He had been keeping an eye on Inuyasha from time to time using Kanna's mirror. There was nothing out of the ordinary until Sesshomaru suddenly decided to take the hanyou for a little walk. Where was it that he was taking him? It was curious enough that the taiyoukai looked after him this long. Well, it wasn't of much concern. If anything were to go wrong, he would just swoop in and take the hanyou back. On the other hand, it would prove to be quite difficult with the demon lord at his side.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Inuyasha was nearly growling. They had been walking nonstop for several hours straight. It wouldn't have been such a difficult task for the hanyou if he wasn't fighting off his growing nausea at the same time. They were walking along side a river, whose currents were fast and rapid in the strong winter wind.

"Why don't we just stop for a while?" Inuyasha suggested weakly.

Sesshomaru remained silent and kept walking. Inuyasha clenched his teeth in frustration. Well, if he wasn't going to stop he was not going to give a shit. He felt the contents of his stomach kicking back to his throat and groaned. This was hell. He stopped walking and stepped closer to the river bank. Maybe if he just threw up and got over it, it wouldn't be so bad. That thought alone fueled his vomiting centers and the nausea hit him hard. This time, unable to hold it in, Inuyasha bent over and let his stomach do what it wanted to. His abdomen clenched painfully, propelling the contents upwards and out of his mouth forcefully. Inuyasha heaved into the river, his throat burning as it came into contact with the acid and bile. He coughed as he retched and his head reeled, making the entire world around him whirl quickly in a blur of colors and before he knew it, he was falling into the rapid torrent.

Sesshomaru didn't stop even when he sensed that the hanyou was not following him and didn't turn around when he heard Inuyasha retching. He wondered what it was that made the hanyou so ill. Who cared anyways? He knew the hanyou would follow him once he got over his sickness and so he took care to slow his pace so that Inuyasha wouldn't be late in catching up. But he halted when he heard a loud splash behind him and immediately turned around to find the inu gone. His cold eyes turned to shocked ones as he caught side of a red and silver blur being carried away by the fierce river. Cursing at the clumsiness of his half brother, he sped off towards the river, taking off his armor, swords and kimono without effort on the way as they would bear down his weight in the water. When he was close enough to the hanyou, he jumped in swiftly.

The air in Inuyasha's lungs was squeezed out the moment he hit the ice cold water. He was plunged into the river by the harsh current, which denied him any resistance. The moment he resurfaced, he was thrust back in mercilessly and he gasped for air. His arms flailed above the water uselessly and the cold liquid entered his lungs when he opened his mouth to take in air and he coughed. His felt his body tiring as the lack of oxygen rendered his muscles weak. He was plunged into the water again and the little air he had succeeded in obtaining was lost. His mind went into a frenzy. _Someone! Please, just someone! _Just then he felt two strong arms encircle around his chest and haul him towards the surface. He was too exhausted to open his eyes and let whoever it was pull him away.

Naraku, while looking into the mirror from morning without moving, stiffened when he saw Inuyasha fall into the river. That damn hanyou! What in the world was he thinking! His entire body tensed and was about to make up his mind to go there and rescue the stupid half breed, though it was a ridiculous thought till he saw Sesshomaru jump in. He had totally forgotten about the taiyoukai when Inuyasha fell in and he relaxed somewhat.

It proved to be more than a bit difficult to swim in the impossibly fast current as Sesshomaru quickly made his way to his idiot of a brother as his mokomoko was heavier now soaked in water. When he finally reached him, he grabbed the drowning hanyou out of the water and held him close to his body. The incredibly cold water seemed to freeze his own muscles but it took more than that to deter the taiyoukai. With one hand around Inuyasha, he forced his way through the cruel torrent. Had it not been for the fact that he was a full blooded inu youkai, both of them would've never made it out of there alive.

Sesshomaru finally made it to the river bank and hauled the hanyou onto the ground, his own breathing a bit labored. The moment Inuyasha was out of the water, he sputtered and coughed and gasped for air, bending over on his knees. Sesshomaru sat beside the hanyou, regarding him with a death glare till he finally caught his breath.

"Do you understand the magnitude of what you have done?" Sesshomaru asked once he was sure the half breed had regained his normal composure.

"It wasn't my fault!" Inuyasha shouted back defensively. "I wouldn't have fallen in if you stopped when I told you to!"

"It would have been a surprise if you were actually grateful", Sesshomaru retorted. It wasn't until then that Inuyasha realized that Sesshomaru was shirtless and drenched as much as he was (A/N: whooo how hot is that!). The taiyoukai was breathing slightly harder than normal and his hair was dripping wet, sticking to his frame. The taiyoukai stood up without another word to retrieve his kimono and belongings.

Inuyasha wished he took back his words. After all, his brother actually went through the trouble to save him when the fault was really his own. If he hadn't been leaning too close to the water, he wouldn't have fallen in. When Sesshomaru reached the place where he threw aside his belongings, he frowned. He noticed how recklessly he threw aside even his favorite sword tokijin in his hurry to rescue Inuyasha, not to mention tenseiga as well. He picked up his kimono and belongings, without putting them on and made his way into the forest. His mokomoko was already drying up as it produced its own heat, his hair on the other hand would take a while to dry up. He looked at the sky which was darkening, warning everything of the storm that was to come. He decided it was best to stop for now and found a well foliated tree that would protect them against the rain.

The younger inu shivered against the cold wind that didn't do good on his drenched body. His clothes were soaked completely and seemed to suck out any heat that the inu's body produced. Clutching his arms around his shaking upper body, Inuyasha followed his brother into the forest. He found Sesshomaru seated against the trunk of a huge tree and followed suit, sitting a few feet away from the taiyoukai. He cursed himself when his teeth chattered as the wind picked up speed around him and he shivered more violently.

Sesshomaru gave a glance at the inu and wondered if he would last long drenched like that in the harsh cold. Though he was completely wet himself, his mokomoko provided sufficient heat and his body produced twice the warmth than that of Inuyasha's half demon body. After a moment of thinking, he tossed his kimono to his half brother, which landed neatly in his lap. Inuyasha looked at him questioningly.

"Remove your clothes and wear that", Sesshomaru said without looking at him. "It would be a bother if you were to die here of the cold."

Anger flashed in the inu's eyes. "I'm not that weak, you know", he retorted defiantly but then looked at the white cloth that started to absorb the water from Inuyasha's hakama. He picked it up before it got any wetter and was amazed at how soft and warm it felt against his skin. It felt better than his own haori.

"Do as you see fit", Sesshomaru replied. He wasn't going to press the hanyou further. It was up to him if he wanted to freeze to death.

Inuyasha was startled when rain suddenly started to pour from above as if all the clouds in the world were above their heads, adding to the cold atmosphere. The giant leaves and extensive branches of the tree sheltered them from the downpour for the most part, but some amount of water managed to seep through and reach Inuyasha as he was sitting in the less foliated part. His body shook uncontrollably and Inuyasha considered Sesshomaru's offer. Oh well, it was better than having his teeth chatter embarrassingly. The hanyou got up slowly, taking the kimono with him and went to the opposite side of the trunk to shed his clothes. He slipped on the white kimono which felt a whole lot better. Being shorter than his brother, the kimono reached his mid thigh. He lay out his haori and hakama under the tree though he knew it was impossible for them to dry in this weather. He shot a glare towards the sky when he discovered that this part of the tree let even more rain through its leaves and he had no choice but to return to the taiyoukai's side, hoping he would look at his revealing attire. He sat down beside Sesshomaru who had his eyes closed. Though the kimono was warm it was thin, but it would have to do for now. The shivering decreased considerably, but now his exposed legs were beginning to feel numb against the cold wind. He cursed under his breath, hoping the storm would go by soon. He pulled his legs up against his body, trying to heat his body up again.

Sesshomaru sensed Inuyasha resume his original position and could almost feel the hanyou's body shivering. It wasn't as bad as before though. He doubted his thin kimono would do any good, not like he cared. But if the hanyou caught a fever, it would only delay their journey. Something inside of him growled at that thought. It obviously didn't like the idea of that. He wondered if it was the fact that Inuyasha getting a fever made it angry or that there would be a delay in their journey. Of course it had to be the latter. He didn't give a damn about the inu's health. Nevertheless, he grew restless and opened his eyes slightly to see Inuyasha. The hanyou was curled up, still shivering slightly, his legs drawn to his body. He looked like a small pup in this position. His thick hair had not dried and soaked the back of the kimono he was wearing. That was no good. He raised a brow when the hanyou sneezed violently. That did it.

"Inuyasha", the taiyoukai called out to his half brother. His eyes narrowed when the hanyou didn't respond. His form was still shaking against the cold and his eyes were shut.

As the wind picked up, Inuyasha curled against the tree trunk, trying to shut it out. He closed his eyes, concentrating on producing heat which was taking its own sweet time. He didn't even realize when his brother called out his name.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes glazed ever so slightly with concern and without second thought, almost impulsively, he wrapped his mokomoko around the hanyou's form and pulled him up gently against his side. He ignored the stirring within him when both of their bodies made contact. Inuyasha sighed when he felt sudden warmth envelope his body and he stopped shivering almost immediately. _Wait, this scent….._ Inuyasha's eyes snapped open and he nearly jumped when he realized how close he was to the taiyoukai. When the hell did this happen?!

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha shouted in shock, trying to place distance between him and Sesshomaru, but to his surprise, the taiyoukai pulled him back against him.

"Do not struggle, or would you rather freeze in this weather?" Sesshomaru glanced down at his bewildered looked half brother. If it weren't for this particular situation, he would have been amused at the expression on younger inu's face.

"I…" Inuyasha paused as he considered the option the taiyoukai gave him. The demon lord's warmth sure felt nice in contrast to the harsh winter wind. And apart from that, the place where Sesshomaru was sitting was completely dry. "Whatever", he said, defeatedly. He moved away just a little, but it didn't do much in spacing himself from Sesshomaru. But unexpressed thoughts ran in the hanyou's mind. Why was Sesshomaru acting so kind all of a sudden? This was highly uncharacteristic of him. But then agan, new feelings welled up inside of him. He had craved this kind of closeness with his brother in his childhood, ever since his mother had passed away. Sesshomaru was his only family left. Yet, when the taiyoukai rejected him again and again, it tore him apart. Was it a hanyou's fate not to be loved? But now, Sesshomaru was acting so different it puzzled him. The taiyoukai's actions contradicted his theory that Sesshomaru hated him with no end.

Sesshomaru had to strive to calm his racing heart and was thankful for the thunders that started. He was sure they would smother the nearly audible beating of his heart from the ears of the hanyou. He blamed all these foreign feelings on this 'bond' he had unknowingly formed with the hanyou.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, promising himself that he was only going to rest and not go into sleep. The heat radiating off of the taiyoukai's body felt heavenly and he felt a sense of inexplainable peace flooding his mind and robbing him of his senses. He wondered how that was even possible considering the awkward position he was currently in. To keep himself awake and to ward off the entire awkwardness, he decided to strike up a conversation.

"So, how is it that you suddenly found the joys of brotherhood?" Inuyasha started, his eyes still closed.

"It would be a bother if you were to collapse with fever on the way", Sesshomaru stated matter-of-factly.

"I guess Yuzuki was right. You aren't as bad as you look", Inuyasha said, the smirk evident in his voice. Sesshomaru growled lowly. What was that crow telling the half breed when he was not around?

"Did you have a hard time as a kid too?" Inuyasha's voice was more serious now and wasn't surprised when the answer didn't come. It wasn't like he expected the demon lord to open up anyway. He skipped the topic and instead said, "you know, that time I was drunk…..I didn't mean all the stuff I might have said. Not like I remember anything."

Inuyasha thought Sesshomaru wasn't going to answer this one either when he said nothing again for a while. He was about to drift off when he heard the taiyoukai's voice. "You blamed me for being alone. What did you mean by that?"

Sesshomaru's words were muddled in the sleepy hanyou's brain, but he managed to form a sentence. "You…you could've been there for me. I've always wondered if things would've been different if you were there."

A sudden pang of guilt rushed through Sesshomaru, confusing him. What was there to be guilty about? He had done nothing wrong.

"Just forget about it", Inuyasha said groggily. "I hate you now anyway so…..soo…."

Sesshomaru frowned when he heard Inuyasha leave his sentence hanging and looked down to find that he had succumbed to sleep. Hate. It was such a strong word. He wondered if things would have really been different if he had taken in the hanyou after his mother had died.

Sesshomaru felt Inuyasha's head fall against his shoulder, his steady hot breath caressing his skin. The taiyoukai was irritated at how careless Inuyasha was. Even if he was temporarily protecting him, he was still the hanyou's enemy. He could easily slit his throat while he presented himself so vulnerably. He peered down at the inu's face and his breath caught in his throat. Inuyasha looked so peaceful with his eye closed and his usually tense eyebrows relaxed. The tips of his fangs showed through his slightly parted lips. Those pink and incredibly soft lips. Sesshomaru growled inwardly. The hanyou's scent was slowly becoming more intoxicating and for the first time, he felt his inner beast rousing without his consent. It urged him on to capture that tempting mouth and to ravage his body. Sesshomaru's jaw line tightened and he slowly moved away from Inuyasha, his mokomoko gently placing the hanyou on the ground without waking him. The rain was slowly dying away much to his relief. After making sure he had placed enough distance between himself and the hanyou, he laid his head against the tree trunk, his body in semi sleeping postion and draped his arm over his eyes. He tried to subdue the animal that was trying to take over his body and it was proving to be a difficult task. It sent waves of hot desire through his system and he tried to suppress it with whatever he had.

Inuyasha woke when he felt the sharp sting of a mosquito and cursed inwardly. He looked around, noticing the absence of his brother and panicked for a moment till he saw him lying not too far. His eyebrows drew together when he noticed that Sesshomaru's breathing was heavy, as if he was doing some strenuous work. He moved closer without making any noise and was surprised that the taiyoukai didn't sense him. It only worried him more. Maybe he should wake him. Inuyasha placed a hand softly on the demon lord's shoulder and as soon as he did, Sesshomaru caught his wrist in a flash and thrust him into the ground, placing the inu below him. His sharp golden eyes were alert as if an enemy had just attacked him and every muscle in his body was taut with tension. Only when he realized that it was Inuyasha beneath him did he relax ever so slightly, but his alert eyes were now clouded with something else. Lust.

A/N: Soooo, do you think Sessy's gonna rape Inuyasha? Review please!


	11. Fear and Insecurity

A/N: okies guys, to clear away some doubts for my long run readers and others who may be still confused: In short Kenji is to mate Sesshomaru who is against it. So Kenji makes a deal with Sesshomaru that he could bring him Inuyasha and he would leave Sesshomaru alone. If you want more info, you can refer back to the ending of chapter 2 and a bit of chapter 3.

Chapter 11

Inuyasha looked up at the intense golden eyes with fear. The taiyoukai looked entirely different. Almost...beast like.

"Se-Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha called out to the demon lord as he tried to stop from hyperventilating.

The older inu gritted his teeth and lowered his body until they were touching and placed his head in the crook of the hanyou's neck. Inuyasha noticed how the taiyoukai's chest raised up and down rapidly against his own chest as if he was fighting a battle. The dog eared half breed couldn't suppress the panic that was ebbing at his currently racing mind and he began to instinctively struggle to get away from underneath the heavy and uncomfortable weight of his older brother.

Sesshomaru growled when he felt the hanyou squirm and it only fuelled his dominative side. He nipped Inuyasha's neck before running his tongue over the skin. At this point, Inuyasha became even more alarmed.

"Sesshomaru!" he screamed the demon lord's name, writhing more fiercely. Inuyasha's panicked voice was all that the taiyoukai needed to snap back. Still able to maintain some control over himself he said gruffly in a strained voice, "do not move."

Inuyasha froze when he heard Sesshomaru speak. A part of him wanted to get away from the taiyoukai as fast as possible but something told him that he needed to obey the lord at the moment and with much reluctance he stayed still, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

The taiyoukai calmed down somewhat when Inuyasha stopped struggling and he clenched his fists in a fierce attempt to force the animal raging within him down. After what seemed like a century to both the brothers, Sesshomaru slowly got up, releasing Inuyasha who immediately bolted upwards and moved a bit away. His breathing was hard as well as Sesshomaru's. Both of them remained silent and neither looked at each other's faces. Fear still clutched Inuyasha's heart at the thought of what Sesshomaru could've done and for the first time, he felt frightened to be in the demon lord's presence. The apprehension emanating from the half breed did not go unnoticed by Sesshomaru and it unnerved him.

Naraku regarded the whole scene with anger. Maybe leaving Inuyasha with Sesshomaru wasn't such a good idea after all. If that cursed demon did anything to his fragile hanyou, he would make sure he would pay dearly. Nevertheless, he had to maintain patience and wait for the correct time.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha continued their journey, nothing said about the events that took place the previous day. The morning sun was already high up and the only thing that broke the silence was the leaves rustling beneath their feet. At some point, Sesshomaru's arm brushed lightly against Inuyasha's and the inu flinched visibly. When the taiyoukai caught the action, he clenched his teeth. Never did he think that having the hanyou fear him would feel so distressing. He didn't like it the least bit that the hanyou felt anxious around him now just because he lost his head for a few minutes yesterday. It wasn't like he was going to rape him! Inuyasha moved away a little, keeping as much distance as possible from his half brother to avoid contact again. He wondered how much longer he was going to have to put up with this torture and how much longer they had to travel to wherever they were going.

The remainder of their journey was not much different. They rested in separate places for the night and woke up early in the morning again to resume their travel. Inuyasha could've sworn his vocal cords were going to get paralyzed if he didn't talk. Sesshomaru had shown no signs of speaking after the ordeal and he was about to finally say something when the taiyoukai stopped abruptly. To see what had happened, Inuyasha took a look around and his eyes widened. They had reached a village, or what used to be a village. Everything was burned down and there were corpses of humans and demons lying around everywhere, reeking horridly telling that the bodies were more than a few days old. The scent overwhelmed both the inus' noses, blocking out any other smells. Blood stained the ground and dyed the dirt crimson.

Sesshomaru frowned at the scene before him. These were most definitely Kenji's lands. What had transpired? He scanned the burnt down village that was a part of the leopard demon's empire. Every form of life seemed to have been killed in one way or the other. He walked further, having to step over bodies from time to time until he noticed that something wasn't right. He swiftly turned around to find Inuyasha gone and his eyes searched quickly for the hanyou in case he had just wandered off. He cursed when he didn't spot his half brother and was about to go off to search for him when suddenly a form appeared before him. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. His senses were dulled with the stench of rotting bodies, thus making him unaware of the demon until he showed himself before the taiyoukai.

"Missing something?" he asked with a toothy grin. He was a tall, well built youkai with dark messy yellow hair and sea green eyes. His tanned skin held no markings except for a scar along the forearm of a hand that held a strange looking sword. It resembled a thick vine with sharp thorns and the hilt was wrapped around with a white cloth.

"Where did you take the hanyou?" Sesshomaru made it sound more like a demand rather than a question. He couldn't care less who this demon was as his entire focus was on what happened to Inuyasha.

"Oh, my minions should be taking care of him now as we speak", he answered almost casually.

Sesshomaru growled as he felt anger surge through his veins and he drew out tokijin, his rage reflecting in his sword as a powerful rush of energy.

"My, my why so hasty?" the youkai said tauntingly. "You wish to challenge the new lord of these lands?"

New lord? Sesshomaru's eyes widened in realization. This demon must have taken advantage of the rebellions and captured Kenji's lands. Did this mean that Kenji was...dead? It didn't matter to him at the moment. Finding out where Inuyasha was at the moment came first.

The taiyoukai, with sword held in position, raced towards the demon before him with such speed that he was only a blur. Just as he swung his sword, the youkai vanished only to reappear behind him with a laugh.

"Challenging this Haruka is not something that will be tolerated", the yellow haired demon lashed out his sword which sprang forth just like a vine, elongating dangerously close to Sesshomaru who dodged it effortlessly. But Haruka didn't stop. He kept on assaulting the taiyoukai, making him move nonstop without giving him any chance to strike back. He tried cutting the vine like weapon but it wasn't until the blade of tokijin met the opponent's one did he notice that the vine was made of something that resembled metal. He was kept occupied until he heard an ear splitting scream come from not too far away and he froze. That was definitely Inuyasha's voice! What was happening to him? The moment's distraction was enough for Haruka's unusual sword to get past Sesshomaru's defenses and place a deep gash across the side of his torso after shattering his armor, the thorns piercing his skin. The taiyoukai winced when the vine was pulled back, cutting him deeper but made no sounds of pain. His white kimono was already starting to be drenched with fresh blood that slowly dripped to the ground.

"Do not avert your attention", the green eyed demon said with a smirk. "The hanyou should be as good as dead by now."

Upon that comment, Sesshomaru's eyes bled a dangerous red and he gave a feral growl. His youki spiked up ten times than usual causing Haruka to take a step back in hesitation. He held his sword in front of him, ready to attack, but his eyes widened when Sesshomaru was nothing more than a whirring colour of white and before he knew it he was face to face with the taiyoukai and it took a moment for him to realize that the demon lord's sword was embedded in his chest. He coughed up blood when Sesshomaru pulled out the sword as violently as he had plunged it and he collapsed to the ground, clutching his heart. Without a second glance, the taiyoukai sped off in the direction of the scream.

Inuyasha had been walking a few paces behind his brother and was too absorbed with his surroundings to notice that Sesshomaru had walked a few more steps ahead, placing more distance between the two of them. Just then he felt a hand clamp over his mouth and his eyes widened with shock. Even before he knew it, he was being pulled away further from Sesshomaru until he could see him no more. His cries were completely muffled by the strong hand that covered his mouth. He knew he was being assaulted by more than one being as his arms were being held back by someone else that was hastily tying them up with what seemed like a thick rope. No matter how hard he tried to break free, his struggle against the strong arms was in vain. It wasn't until he was taken into a clearing far from the taiyoukai that he was released. He was thrown forcefully to the ground and he let out a small cry when his head collided into the base of a partially burnt tree. He turned to face his attackers to see three golden haired youkai standing in front of them with grins. All three had dark skin and looked alike, each one bearing the same nerve wracking smile.

"Let's kill him and get it over with", one of them said. "Our master should be handling the other one right now."

"But should we let such a beauty go to waste", the other piped up as he dragged his jade eyes along the hanyou's body hungrily.

"You're right. We can always kill him later. A hanyou wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight anyways", the third said as he took out his sword.

Inuyasha felt the familiar anxiety overtake him and after a long time, Naraku's face overtook his mind. He gave a sharp scream when the third youkai cut off his haori swiftly with a single stroke of his blade and tackled the red clad form to the ground. This couldn't be happening! Even with the panic raising, Inuyasha felt as if something was breaking free of its cage inside of him. He wasn't weak! He had no demonic barriers sucking off his energy now! He shut his eyes as he tried to figure out the familiar stirring that clawed at the back of his mind. It was filled with bloodlust and fury. Despite the situation, it held no fear. It was only thirsty for the blood of the demons that stood before him. When Inuyasha opened his eyes, the usual golden colour of his pupils was replaced with burning crimson. His mouth curled into a snarl and without much effort, he tore the ropes binding his hands apart. The three youkai were startled by the sudden change in the hanyou and edged away, uncertainty filling them.

Sesshomaru could smell fresh blood but it was hard to tell whose it was. It mixed in with the already drying up crimson liquid that was splattered all over the ground around him. It sent waves of dread through him that stimulated each and every one of his senses, his heart beating frantically against his chest. He ignored the hot searing pain that shot up his side as he ran. This pain was nothing. If anything were to happen to the hanyou...The taiyoukai growled, moving faster if it was even possible. When he reached a small clearing he halted abruptly at what he saw. Inuyasha was standing with his back facing towards him, his hair bristling. Around him were the mangled corpses of three demons, each disfigured horridly. One had a large hole gaping through his chest as if heart was ripped out, the other body was headless and the third had its arms and legs bent at unimaginable angles.

Inuyasha was drenched in the crimson liquid of the three demons, which stained even his dark silver hair. His claws were dripping with blood, but despite everything, seeing that the hanyou was safe relieved the taiyoukai considerably. Sesshomaru's eyes locked on Inuyasha's when the hanyou turned around to face him. His eyes were a dark shade of red and two large purple markings streaked each side of his face. He snarled to show his slightly longer fangs. He looked no different from a blood thirsty demon that was out of control and over that, he seemed as if he had lost his sane self. Inuyasha bared his fangs at his half brother as if to say that he was his next prey. It was apparent he didn't recognize the demon lord. For the first time, Sesshomaru had no idea what to do on a battlefield. Inuyasha took a fighting stance, crouching a bit and letting a small rumble vibrate against his chest. Just then, his crimson eyes widened and he doubled over, clutching his stomach with gasp. The taiyoukai raced forward to catch the hanyou before he fell to the ground, his face contorting in pain. Sesshomaru frowned as he looked down at his half brother. It was hard to see if he was hurt as he was already covered in so much blood, but he looked to be agony.

The moment the demon lord caught him, Inuyasha snarled again and ignoring his pain, he dug his claws into the taiyoukai's sides to push him away. Sesshomaru clenched his teeth when the hanyou's sharp nails raked his open wound on his side but made no sounds of discomfort nor did he let Inuyasha go. The half breed struggled and howled, his ears flattening against his head.

"I will not harm you", Sesshomaru spoke to the writhing demon in a firm yet gentle voice. "Do not fear me." He didn't care if his words made any sense to the animal like form in his arms, but his words didn't fall on deaf ears.

The moment Sesshomaru spoke, Inuyasha stopped moving as if his body was under the taiyoukai's control, but his arm was now held tightly around his abdomen. He moaned, bending over a little. He unsheathed his claws from the demon lord's flesh and slowly began to transform back as if he were sure that the danger had passed. Once the crimson in the hanyou's eyes receded and the stripes on his face disappeared, he groaned again. He blinked and caught a glimpse of his surroundings to notice that he was again too close to the taiyoukai, only this time, he felt uncomfortable.

"Don't touch me", he said roughly as he tried to move away, wincing when he was aware of the aching, ripping pain in his stomach.

"As I have said before, you do not need to fear me", Sesshomaru replied though he loosened his hold on the hanyou as if to add that he wasn't going to force him to do anything.

"Feh", Inuyasha scoffed and with great effort, he stood up, the pain now subsiding a bit. He then looked at the three bodies on the ground.

"I did this?" he asked, his back facing the taiyoukai who also stood up, but was a bit too quick and his head spun from the blood loss. Though he was a full blooded demon of high caliber, a wound of this extent still needed time to heal. He leaned against a tree momentarily to stop himself from collapsing.

When Inuyasha didn't receive an answer he turned around and frowned first when he saw the taiyoukai using the support of a trunk but then his eyes widened when he saw Sesshomaru's side dyed crimson. "You're bleeding?" he gasped, wondering if it was really possible that someone managed to inflict a wound on the fearsome warrior.

"It is nothing", Sesshomaru retorted, pushing himself off to stand as if there was absolutely nothing wrong with him.

"Nothing?" Inuyasha's look was disapproving. Anyone could've seen how serious the injury was. Blood was still dripping down to the forest floor. No matter how tough Sesshomaru made himself out to be, this was definitely not something that could be ignored.

"Let us leave. We need to find out what had transpired in this area", Sesshomaru neglected Inuyasha's concern and was about to walk back to the burnt down village when he saw someone approaching him. He nearly growled when his eyes landed on the demon before him.

"I am not that easy to defeat, you bastard", Haruka reappeared before the taiyoukai again with a lopsided smile. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. It seemed that in his haste he missed the demon's heart. "So was it this lowly hanyou that had your attention drawn away while fighting me? It is such a waste to get yourself wounded for a mere half breed."

Inuyasha's brows drew together. It was because of him that Sesshomaru was hurt? What did he mean by that and who was this demon?

"Consider your words carefully for they will be your last", Sesshomaru said dangerously, drawing his sword once more and taking his stance in front of Inuyasha.

Haruka laughed mirthlessly and lashed out his sword once more and both demons engaged in a battle for the second time, only now, Sesshomaru's movements were slowed down by the gash in his side. Inuyasha watched the fight taking place before him. It looked as if Sesshomaru was slowly drawing the yellow haired demon away from where the hanyou was standing, but that was impossible, right? Sesshomaru wouldn't care for his safety. Just then Inuyasha gasped when the pain in his stomach returned and he fell to the ground, clutching his abdomen once more. Sesshomaru gave a quick glance at the hanyou before returning his attention to Haruka once more. He had to finish this demon off before he wore himself off.

Haruka had managed to inflict more cuts on the taiyoukai, which to his surprise caused his movements to become more slurred. The confusion must have been evident on his face because the demon grinned.

"Your body must feel like it's on fire by now", the youkai said, smiling even more broadly. "My sword is infused with special poison."

Poison? Now it made sense to Sesshomaru. If what Haruka said was true, he had to be more careful not to let the thorns touch him from now on. So this time when the vine came at him, instead of trying to reflect it, he dodged it. As the fight dragged on, Sesshomaru finally managed to find a breach in the youkai's defense and with a swift movement he stabbed the demon in the abdomen. Haruka fell back, coughing up blood and anger flashing in his eyes. He couldn't be defeated. Not now! His orbs shifted to the hanyou standing to the side and Sesshomaru caught on instantly, but his body was not fast enough with the poison slowly infiltrating his system. The demon whipped out his sword at Inuyasha, whose eyes widened and he shut his eyes for the impact. He couldn't stand up to get out of the way as the cramping sensation in his stomach paralyzed him temporarily. He waited for the blow. _One second...two seconds...three seconds..._Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes when he didn't feel anything hit him and was taken aback when he saw Sesshomaru standing over him. The demon lord had his sword held up; partially blocking the enemy's sword, but it wasn't enough to deter it completely. A good portion of the vine was embedded in his midriff, the tip nearly showing through his back. The taiyoukai's blood spilled to the ground, and yet he still stood without wavering.

Haruka pulled his blade back and laughed. "You are quite weak."

Completely disregarding his pain, Inuyasha stood up abruptly growling. It wasn't Sesshomaru that was weak, it was him! He was about to go for the demon when the taiyoukai stopped him.

"Stand down", he said. "This fight is mine."

"You're in no-"

"Do _not_ interfere", Sesshomaru cut him off with a firm note. Inuyasha clenched his teeth, but his eyes were worried. Why did the taiyoukai so something so rash as actually taking a blow for him?

The taiyoukai took off again to attack the youkai, this time, his attacks becoming fiercer. He put all of his strength into each and every one of his blows and it was slowly showing its effect. Haruka was being driven back with each step the taiyoukai took forward and as if fortune turned against his favor, he stumbled backwards and fell to the ground when he tripped over a risen root and that was all that Sesshomaru needed to plunge the blade of his tokijin into Haruka's chest, this time making sure not to miss his heart. With a cry of pain, the demon fell into the arms of death. Sesshomaru drew back his sword and whipped it through the air to clean the blade off of the blood and sheathed it. Inuyasha could see how fatigued he looked and it was the first time he ever did see Sesshomaru so weakened. His own pain gradually subsided, making him wonder what could've caused it in the first place. He wasn't visibly wounded anywhere and yet it felt as if his abdomen had just ripped itself a hole.

"Let us move", the taiyoukai said once he regained his breath.

"But you're still wounded", Inuyasha retorted, but Sesshomaru didn't answer. He started walking off as if to say 'I don't give a damn'.

"Tch." Inuyasha gave a disapproving look before he too followed the lord, but worry was taking over him. Though he knew Sesshomaru always put up a cool and tough façade, he had surely taken a lot of damage. He kept close to the taiyoukai this time, not because he was afraid of being attacked once again, because he was afraid that the demon lord would collapse the way blood was flowing incessantly from his wounds. Many unanswered questions rose in his mind, but he chose to ask them later, once they had gotten out of this mess.

As they made their way through the reeking corpses and fallen huts Inuyasha's ears perked up as he sensed someone nearing them. Judging by how Sesshomaru's hand went to his sword, he knew that it didn't go unnoticed by the demon lord either.

"Show yourself", Sesshomaru said coolly.

A form appeared before the two inus, kneeling in front of the taiyoukai. He was dressed elegantly in sapphire coloured clothes, metal armour encasing his torso. His auburn hair fell forward to the ground as he bowed his head to the silver taiyoukai.

"Sesshomaru-sama, it has been a while since you've come", he said. "But you have chosen a rather dire time to visit."

"Rise, Raiken", the taiyoukai commanded the demon who was in charge of Kenji's army. "What is it that happened here? Where is Kenji?"

"The rebels were not merely attacking with their own force, my lord. They had joined hands with our most hated enemy, whose son was gifted these lands after they had triumphed over us", Raiken explained once he rose from the ground. "We were outnumbered, sire. Those vile creatures are all over the land."

"Do you mean to say that the demon by the name of Haruka is that son you speak of?"

"Yes. How is it that you know his name?" Raiken looked curious.

"I have encountered him not too long ago. He has been defeated by my hand", Sesshomaru replied and Raiken looked shocked. Before the commander could say anything, the taiyoukai then asked, "you still have not told me where Kenji is."

The auburn haired demon lowered his eyes and with a melancholy expression he said, "Kenji-sama is...dead. He was killed by Haruka. Even his body was nowhere to be found."

Sesshomaru frowned. Kenji was dead? "Is that so?" Sesshomaru didn't express his doubts in his words. He couldn't care less what happened to Kenji but the thought that he was gone put his mind at peace somehow. Especially because now he didn't have to hand over Inuyasha to that vile creature. "What is your position now?"

"We have no choice but to surrender", Raiken replied. "If Haruka is indeed dead, I suggest that you move out quickly before his father finds out. It would only start another unnecessary war with you. I will cover up the death somehow."

Sesshomaru hesitated. Should he really leave things like that? On the other hand, getting his lands into a state of war was troublesome on his part, not to mention that his mother, Natsumi would have a fit over it.

"Very well", the taiyoukai finally said. "Then I shall take my leave."

"What just like that?" Inuyasha said in disbelief. "You are going to leave these people in a situation like this?"

"Do not indulge in matters that do not pertain to you, hanyou", Sesshomaru retorted. He wasn't particularly in a mood to argue with his brother at the moment. His wound seemed to be radiating more and more pain by the passing minute and his entire body started to feel numb. The poison infused in Haruka's blade was no joke. Before the pain got to him, he needed to return to his lands as soon as possible. He couldn't risk another attack now.

Raiken gave a nod of acknowledgement and took off, leaving Sesshomaru and Inuyasha alone once more. The taiyoukai turned around to head back.

"I don't get it", Inuyasha said. "Why did we come here in the first place? To get your ass kicked?" The hanyou knew he wasn't going to answer anyway and just snorted. Leave it to Sesshomaru to do unnecessary things, or what seemed unnecessary at the moment. What was the whole point of this journey anyway?

Sesshomaru could feel it getting harder to walk much less keep standing. His pace became slower and he knew that if he didn't stop to at least rest a while, he wouldn't be able to go on further. He needed to concentrate his entire energy on healing right now. He could feel his own poison battle the foreign one coursing through his veins, but it still needed time.

As they moved forward, the air started to become thick with fog and a bit more humid. It wasn't long before they came upon a small hot spring. It was just what Sesshomaru needed to cleanse his wounds.

"We will stop here", Sesshomaru said. "If you feel the need to bathe, do so."

"I'll pass", Inuyasha replied. "You can go on ahead if you want. I'll wait."

"In that case, do not wander far lest you want to be attacked again."

"Feh, you're the one wounded, baka", Inuyasha shot back though he felt guilty that it was because of him.

"Hn."

Once Inuyasha took his place at the base of a nearby tree, Sesshomaru threw off the remaining of his shattered armor and stripped off his clothes gently, which stuck to his heavily bloodied body. Once he was free from his garments, he stepped into the comforting hot water and winced when it stung his wounds at first. He waded in until the water came up to the middle of his chest and closed his eyes. The pain still did not subside the least bit. He didn't know if it was because of the steam or because of the blood loss, his head began to spin a little.

Inuyasha began counting random birds to pass the time. How much longer was that bastard going to stay in there? At first he was annoyed, but as the minutes passed by, the annoyance turned to concern and then worry. He got up quickly and made his way to the spring and gasped when he saw Sesshomaru in the middle of red dyed water. The taiyoukai's eyebrows were scrunched together and he was breathing hard, his body looking limp.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha raced forward and putting aside his phobia, he reached down and caught the taiyoukai's arms to drag him out of the spring. He ignored the fact that the demon lord was naked. A barely audible groan escaped the demon lord's lips. "Oy, Sesshomaru! Look at me!"

The taiyoukai only stirred, but not in response to Inuyasha's voice, but at the stabbing pain that was taking over his body. Inuyasha hurriedly took off his haori and ripped it into two pieces. There went his repaired fire rat robe. He wrapped the wounds with the cloth hurriedly to stop the bleeding and Sesshomaru exhaled sharply when he tied the knot over his injuries.

"Wake up!" Inuyasha yelled again, tension flooding him. But apart from tension he felt fear. Overwhelming fear. Fear that he was going to lose Sesshomaru.

As if Inuyasha's voice finally reached his ears, Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes, squinting initially until he focused on Inuyasha's worried face. He lifted himself off of the ground with much effort and then noticed the cloths tied around his torso.

"What are you doing here?" he said in a voice weaker than usual.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Inuyasha was furious. "You could've died, idiot! You scared the hell out of me!"

"What reason is there for you to become so scared?" Sesshomaru asked indifferently.

Inuyasha could've sworn that smoke was coming off of his body. "What reason? It's hard enough on me that I had to be saved by you and now if you died on me…..I would….I would….." Inuyasha looked away.

"You would?" Sesshomaru raised a brow, wanting to know what the hanyou was going to say.

"Why did you save me back there?" the half demon still was not looking at his brother. "You could have left me to die."

"I will not allow that", Sesshomaru said matter-of-factly.

"Why is that? Why is it that you suddenly care so much about me?" Inuyasha's eyes now returned back to their golden twins, with burning emotion. "Is this all just some sick joke?"

Inuyasha shivered slightly in surprise and anxiety when Sesshomaru took a hold of his chin gently. "Do I look like I'm humoring you?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes when Inuyasha shivered. "Why is it that you fear me now, Inuyasha?"

As Inuyasha looked into the yellow orbs of the taiyoukai, for once he saw the coldness disappear to be replaced by something else.

"Fear you? Is there a reason I shouldn't?" he snapped back, not quite as roughly as he intended to. "I hate you, you bastard, for everything."

"Hate?" Sesshomaru drew back his hand and suddenly Inuyasha missed the small source of warmth. "Is that how you really feel otouto?"

Inuyasha's breath hitched in his throat. Otouto? He had never heard Sesshomaru call him like that with such tenderness. Did all the blood loss and steam get to his head?

"Yeah, isn't the feeling mutual?" Inuyasha's voice cracked as his mouth went dry. In truth, he was apprehensive about the answer.

Sesshomaru's eyes fell to the hanyou's lips. No, long before this entire ordeal happened, before he took in Inuyasha, he could've said proudly that he did indeed hate his half brother. But now, he was so uncertain. In fact, he was uncertain of everything now that pertained to his dog eared brother. When he heard Haruka tell him that Inuyasha was going to be 'taken care of' never had he felt so much anger or alarm. When that demon was about to attack Inuyasha, never had he felt such a strong desire to protect. Until then, he didn't notice how much he needed the hanyou by his side. But did Inuyasha feel the same way? Was this bond that he accidentally formed only one-sided? As if to wash away all of his insecurities and inner turmoil, he placed his hand at the back of Inuyasha's neck and pulled him forward to press his lips against the hanyou's softly.

A/N: I know you hate me for another cliffie. I'm just evil that way bwahaha! I'm just so grateful to you guys that review all my chapters. You don't know how much that makes my day! Oh and as for the question on my previous chapter, a whole bunch of you guys were quite right! So the question now is, will Inuyasha accept Sesshomaru?

Brz: don't worry, I'll tie the ends of the strings soon enough

Reen212000: your toe curling kiss came at the end of the chapter lol :D


	12. Love

A/N: Sorry for the delay guys, but I have an overload of patients at the hospital, night duties and shit ugh. Yes, I'm a 20 year old med student with practically no life T.T So yeah, don't hate me if you find this chappie crappy. (that rhymes!) And to all you awesome reviewers out there, I get half my ideas from your reviews ^^ Whenever I see some suggestions or what you think in your reviews, I'm just like 'why not?'

Chapter 12

Inuyasha's golden eyes widened as he felt his brother's lips against his own. For an instant the world was tuned out and the hanyou felt as if he had entered a whole new dimension. He felt his own demonic aura collide, or rather, connect with Sesshomaru's with an intensity. They merged and mixed and the younger inu felt as if a surge of varying emotions were flowing through his body, but they were not his. They were….Sesshomaru's? There was every different type of emotion plunging into him that he never knew were even in the stoic taiyoukai. There was affection, hesitancy, apprehension, and….was that loneliness?

Inuyasha never felt so exhilarated in his life before. Sesshomaru pulled back only moments after kissing the hanyou, but those few moments showed Inuyasha more than a lifetime's worth of a side he never knew there was to the demon lord. Slowly the surroundings started to materialize back around the hanyou as he tried to overcome the new sensations that he just experienced. His eyes were fixed on the taiyoukai's who gave him a searching glance as if he were asking a silent question. Inuyasha's fingers went to his lips where the taiyoukai's had just been. This wasn't a dream, was it? The feeling of Sesshomaru's warm hand around the nape of his neck was proof that he was indeed wide awake.

"Tell me now, Inuyasha", Sesshomaru said in almost a whisper, his face still dangerously close to the inu's. "Do you still feel hate?"

Inuyasha didn't know what he felt. Anger? Fear? It was true his heart was beating fast, but only this time it wasn't with anxiety. Somehow the way Sesshomaru held his neck was soothing and the way their lips had touched sent unknown feelings through him, but not unpleasant ones. But the only thing that unnerved him was the fact that the taiyoukai's lips felt familiar.

"Don't mess with me! I ain't falling for your sick trick", Inuyasha growled, but a part of him wanted to feel those lips again, to experience those nearly suffocating emotions once more.

Sesshomaru frowned and his grip on the back of the inu's neck started to loosen. Had he felt nothing? Inuyasha watched his half brother's face closely and was surprised to find that he looked somewhat troubled. He felt Sesshomaru's hand loosen and he felt the desire to tell him to not let go.

"I see", Sesshomaru said and lowered his gaze.

Inuyasha nearly missed the slightly dejected look on the demon lord's face and he felt as if his heart was being wrenched out of place. If the taiyoukai's feelings were genuine, then wasn't it what he wanted? As a child he had always craved for the affection of his brother and here he was, giving it. But what if it was going to hurt as much as it did when he was with Kikyo? He wouldn't be able to bear something like that again. But if he didn't hold onto the small string of hope Sesshomaru was willing to give him, maybe he would regret it more later. He saw Sesshomaru draw away, his hand leaving him and didn't know what to do. He still needed to think.

Narakus' fists clenched as he watched Sesshomaru kiss the half breed. If things went on like this, it would be harder for him. He needed to take back Inuyasha now while Sesshomaru was still weakened from his injuries. With that thought the half demon rose from his place and began to set off towards the half brothers.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The two inu brothers set back on their journey to the taiyoukai's castle, Inuyasha still feeling awkward by the new development. Sesshomaru's pace was slow and it was taking much more time to return. Thoughts still ran in Inuyasha's head raising an internal battle whether to believe Sesshomaru and just give in or not. Just then he froze when he caught a familiar scent. He felt alarm ringing in his ears and fear gush through his veins. It couldn't be! Sesshomaru too stopped and his hand went immediately to the hilt of his tokijin.

"Well, well, well, isn't this a surprise? The two inu brothers in each other's presence without trying to kill one another."

"Naraku", Sesshomaru said in a venomous voice as his eyes narrowed. The demon descended from the sky to land neatly in front of them. The demon lord took a step closer to Inuyasha in a protective manner, his hand still at Tokijin.

Old memories began to return to the hanyou and play tauntingly in his head. Panic seized his heart that began to beat painfully, causing Inuyasha to clutch his chest. But aside from that, he felt the pent up rage rising rapidly and the familiar stirring within him as if something was roaring with fury within his body. It wanted this demon's blood! Sesshomaru noticed the changes and cursed.

"I've come to take back what is mine", the black haired demon said to the taiyoukai.

"Yours?" Sesshomaru snarled in fury. "How exactly does Inuyasha belong to you?"

"Oh, you didn't tell him?" Naraku said mockingly as he looked at the hanyou who glared at him. Sesshomaru frowned in confusion. "Should I tell him how I made you mine, Inuyasha?"

Fear flickered in the hanyou's face. If he told Sesshomaru about how Naraku abused him, he was sure that the taiyoukai would be disgusted with him for being so weak.

"I have no time for your useless chatter", Sesshomaru cut in and sprinted forward the moment he drew his sword. Tentacles emerged from behind Naraku, shooting towards the charging taiyoukai. The demon lord cut them without any effort only to be attacked by more tentacles. In his current weak state, dodging took more effort than he usually needed. His partially healed wounds were already starting to reopen, slowing his already slurred movements.

"Are you not the least bit curious, Sesshomaru?" Naraku laughed at the dog demon who was lashing out his sword to cut down more of his tentacles that just kept regenerating. While he kept the inu youkai occupied, the black haired demon shot out a tentacle towards Inuyasha, grabbing him around the waist before another few more captured his wrists. Upon contact, Inuyasha screamed and struggled and felt his body go numb with terror. He could now feel Naraku's vile body upon him, violating him and torturing him. He started to be overcome with the strong desire to kill. His eyes bled a burning red and he snarled viciously like an animal that had just escaped from its cage to face its captors.

Sesshomaru's attention shifted to the hanyou and cutting off the remaining tentacles hastily, he swiftly made his way to Inuyasha and sliced off the appendages binding him and held him before he could rush out at Naraku. Doing that in his present blood thirsty state would only bring harm up on him. He ignored the way Inuyasha's claws lashed out at him to break free as he growled ferally.

"What did you do to him?" Sesshomaru's face contorted with anger as he looked at Naraku.

"Surely you didn't miss my scent on the hanyou, Sesshomaru", Naraku replied with a smirk.

"Your scent?" Sesshomaru recalled the strong stench of the vile demon on Inuyasha when he first rescued him but disregarded it as he guessed it was only because the hanyou was kept captive in the youkai's presence for so long.

"The hanyou has my mark engraved deep within him for I have claimed him more than once", Naraku sneered.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as the information registered in his brain and he snarled, baring his deadly fangs. Naraku's tentacles sprung forth again, this time, separated the inu brothers and capturing Inuyasha, binding his limbs. The hanyou's enraged voice was close to a roar. Sesshomaru charged back at the demon with renewed vigor, this time anger clouding his rational thinking. Naraku only laughed as he retaliated, his tentacles now piercing the taiyoukai occasionally as his movements now became more coarse and readable. Sesshomaru was once again slowly being drenched in his own blood.

Just then, Naraku felt a presence behind him and before he could move, a sword cut him across his torso, splitting him in half. The demon cursed as he looked up to see a youkai seated upon a large red eyed crow. Before the demon could attack him again, Naraku put up his barrier around him and lifted up into the air. Sesshomaru stopped his attacks upon seeing his friend.

"I will be back!" Naraku growled before disappearing.

Sesshomaru immediately went back to Inuyasha, who was about to take off after the demon the moment he was set free only to be dragged back by the taiyoukai. He gave an animalistic growl to express his distress and anger but Sesshomaru only held him tightly.

"Inuyasha, it is okay now", Sesshomaru said softly and the hanyou's ears swiveled towards his voice. He seemed to calm down somewhat but the redness in his eyes didn't disappear.

Yuzuki got down from his crow demon and took a step forward towards the couple, his eyes glazed with concern as he regarded a bloody Sesshomaru and an out of control Inuyasha. He frowned when he realized that the hanyou was still with Sesshomaru. Wasn't he going to give Inuyasha to Kenji?

"What brings you here?" Sesshomaru asked once Inuyasha gradually stopped struggling, but he still didn't release his hold on the hanyou.

"You were taking too long to come back so I was worried and started to search for you", Yuzuki replied. "A good thing I did too." Sesshomaru scoffed as he heard his friend. "Come, let us go."

Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a look, who was still shaking and slowly led him to Yuzuki's bird. After the three of them got on, the giant demon took flight, its giant wingspan covering much more ground.

"Who was that demon?" Yuzuki asked once they were at a good distance from the ground.

"None of your concern. Do not speak of this event to anyone", Sesshomaru replied. Though Yuzuki had heard about Naraku, he never saw him before. Sesshomaru knew that it would only lead to further questioning if the raven knew who Naraku was and why he was fighting him. Naraku…..even thinking about the demon's name sent waves of rage and disgust over him. How could the demon commit such a despicable act?

"Hn. So much for courtesy", Yuzuki retorted, but didn't quiz his friend further. "Seems like you two have gotten quite close." The raven smirked as he regarded the way Sesshomaru held Inuyasha protectively. Just as the taiyoukai was about to respond he heard the hanyou speak.

"I-is he gone?" Inuyasha asked in a quivering voice once he regained his self.

"Yes", Sesshomaru replied and watched as Inuyasha pulled himself out of the taiyoukai's embrace to turn his back on him.

Inuyasha clenched his teeth as his mind went back to the unexpected encounter, but he couldn't remember how he ended up on Yuzuki's crow youkai. Had Naraku told everything to Sesshomaru? He felt the hatred and disgust emanate from the taiyoukai and his eyes saddened. All his hopes had been shattered. Now Sesshomaru would not even consider having such a weak half demon with him now.

They reached the western palace faster than expected and the giant crow landed swiftly in front of the castle doors. As Inuyasha was about to get off after Yuzuki and Sesshomaru did, the raven stopped him.

"Inuyasha, can you get Ryomaru for me?" Yuzuki asked with a smile. "This idiot got bashed up pretty bad." Sesshomaru nearly growled at the comment but on the other hand he didn't want Inuyasha going anywhere at the moment. Not after what he had just learned.

"Um, sure", Inuyasha said.

"Yuzuki-"

"Go on, we'll be waiting", the raven cut off Sesshomaru and before the taiyoukai could do anything, he gave a whistle that signaled the crow to take off.

"What are you-"

"We need to talk", Yuzuki cut off the taiyoukai once again and began walking towards the palace.

It wasn't until they reached the taiyoukai's chambers that Yuzuki turned around to face the demon lord, who looked at him expectantly.

"Sit first. You look worn out", the raven ordered but Sesshomaru was nowhere near obeying the black haired demon. With a sigh Yuzuki said, "okay, so tell me what's going on. What happened to taking Inuyasha to Kenji?"

"Kenji is dead", Sesshomaru said almost immediately and Yuzuki's mouth nearly dropped open.

"He's what? Are you serious?"

Sesshomaru explained what happened when they reached the leopard demon's lands and Yuzuki frowned.

"So are you going to let Inuyasha go now?" Yuzuki's gave an x-ray look at the taiyoukai.

Let him go? Sesshomaru hadn't thought about the circumstances afterwards. But after hearing what Naraku did to Inuyasha, there was no way he was going to let the hanyou go. He would do everything in his power to keep Inuyasha by his side and under his protection.

It didn't take long for Inuyasha to reach the crow brothers' nest, and he was greeted by the servant that received him and Sesshomaru on the day of Yuzuki's birthday celebration. He led him to Ryomaru who was in sitting in the giant hall, looking at some leaves. He looked up once he noticed someone entering. Seeing it was Inuyasha, first he was relieved and then baffled. Why was he back here?

"Hey!" he said with a smile that immediately faded once he noticed the anguished look on the hanyou's face. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing", the inu replied. "Sesshomaru's wounded. Yuzuki told me to get you."

"He's wounded?" Ryomaru found it hard to believe that the powerful taiyoukai was actually hurt. "Hold on, I'll be right back."

Inuyasha waited as the raven went in to bring back all his medicinal supplies and they climbed back onto the large crow youkai without saying another word on the way. Ryomaru wondered what could have happened for Inuyasha to look so depressed.

A knock on the door interrupted the taiyoukai's thoughts. "Damn it, why is my bird so fast?" Yuzuki cursed. He obviously had more that he wanted to say.

Ryomaru entered with Inuyasha carrying his usual medicinal kit. "How in the world did you get wounded so badly?" the raven asked once he saw the blood drenched kimono Sesshomaru was wearing.

"I do not need treatment", the demon lord said plainly.

"I expected you to say that", Ryomaru replied with a snort.

With a bit of a fuss, the young raven finally managed to make Sesshomaru lie down on the bed and remove his upper garment and tsked once he saw the damage. Yuzuki and Inuyasha stepped out to let the crow demon do his work.

"I've never seen him so beaten up before", Yuzuki said. "That bastard sure is losing his touch in fighting."

"It's my fault", Inuyasha said after a few moments. "He was hurt trying to protect me."

Yuzuki raised a brow. Protect? "If that is true, Inuyasha", the raven said, "then Sesshomaru must truly care about you. He would never do something so rash as to actually put himself in danger's way for a brother he's hated for years unless his feelings have changed."

What ever the raven was saying made sense to the inu. After all, it was true.

"Why is it that his feelings changed so suddenly? It's hard to believe he just had a quick change of heart", Inuyasha asked.

"You may not remember, but when you had an anxiety attack, Sesshomaru used his aura to calm you. You two formed a bond then", Yuzuki explained. "Feelings that emerge from such a bond are hard to ignore."

"A bond?" Inuyasha remembered that every time he collapsed from panic, a strong and warm presence would engulf him as if to shield him from harm. He felt so secure each time he felt it. So that was Sesshomaru?

"I'm all done", Ryomaru came out of the chamber with a smile. "He has a slight fever from the toxins, so it's best if someone stays with him for the night. Perhaps I can tell a maid."

"No, it's fine", Inuyasha said and Ryomaru cocked his head. "I'll stay with him."

"Are you sure?" Ryomaru asked.

"He said he would, didn't he?" Yuzuki gave a knowing smirk to Inuyasha leaving Ryomaru confused. "Now, let's go."

Yuzuki dragged away Ryomaru who still looked confused. Before disappearing, he turned back to give a small thumbs up sign and grin at Inuyasha. The hanyou gave a deep breath before entering the taiyoukai's room. Sesshomaru was sitting up in his bed, his back against the headboard. His torso was covered in bandages that were wrapped skillfully.

"Ryomaru said that someone needed to stay the night", Inuyasha fumbled for words, not looking directly at the taiyoukai. He sat in a chair that was placed close to the demon lord's bed.

"Inuyasha", Sesshomaru's voice was serious, "was what Naraku said true?"

The hanyou only lowered his head more, fisting his hands. So that bastard did tell Sesshomaru everything. "It's okay if you're disgusted. I'll just leave and tell someone-"

Inuyasha was surprised when Sesshomaru reached out and pulled his arm roughly towards him, lifting the hanyou out of his chair so that his body was now against the taiyoukai's, his head on Sesshomaru's chest.

"Do not say such things", the taiyoukai said softly to the inu who was now forced to sit on the demon lord's bed. His arms went around Inuyasha's body, holding him tightly as if to prevent him from escaping.

Inuyasha shut his eyes, feeling safe after a long time. He let the taiyoukai's alluring scent overtake his senses and felt more than relieved. So Yuzuki was right, as always. He let his arms go around Sesshomaru's waist.

"I-I couldn't do anything", he felt his body shake as he recalled the memories of being so vulnerable. "I tried to stop him."

Sesshomaru listened as he gently stroked the hanyou's hair when he felt him trembling.

"I thought you were going to hate me for being so weak."

Sesshomaru loosened his embrace to hold Inuyasha's chin up so that he was facing him. "You are not weak, otouto. I will never let anything happen to you again."

Inuyasha couldn't mistake the sincerity in Sesshomaru's eyes or words as he heard the words he never expected the taiyoukai to say to him. At this moment, he trusted the demon lord completely and he wanted him to know that. He stretched his face towards Sesshomaru's and brought their lips together, surprising the demon lord. This time, he too let all of his emotions flow freely.

A/N: That's beautiful, ain't it *sniff* okay, I get it, that's exaggerating it -.- Review oh mighty ones!


	13. To Forget

A/N: I'm a bitch, I know, but I had no fucking internet to update *bawls* But a thank you to those who are still sticking with me

Chapter 13

Inuyasha gazed through the window of Sesshomaru's room, standing a few feet away from his bed as the gentle breeze ruffled his silver mane. The moon was high up this night, lighting up the starless sky and caressing his skin softly. Everything seemed so still and calm except for the hanyou's mind. He had left Sesshomaru's side after he was sure he went to sleep. Though the kiss they shared was chaste and lasted only what seemed like a few moments, it meant more than anything to the dog eared half demon. Those several seconds made him forget everything and he felt as if he entered a new world, as if he was being cleansed of his worries. But the moment the taiyoukai reluctantly let go of him and fell to sleep after Inuyasha insisted he needed some rest, the hanyou felt the coldness embrace him once more. The recent bitter encounter with Naraku held more impact over him than he thought it would. Memories that would only ravage his mind when he tried to sleep now went rampant even now while he was awake. It was tormenting him. Even the blackness of the sky seemed to taunt him as it reminded him of the demon's long midnight hair and his dark soul, but it was overshadowed by the brightly glowing crescent moon that reminded him of a certain someone.

The hanyou turned around to shift his attention to the taiyoukai to try and get his mind off the monster and saw beads of sweat glistening on the demon lord's forehead. A sign that his fever was going down. Inuyasha neared him and grabbed a cloth that was placed on a nearby table and gently dabbed Sesshomaru's face till he reached the marking on his forehead that resembled the night's moon. With his other hand, he ran a finger over the marking softly and was amazed at how silky it felt against his skin. Wondering if the other markings felt the same, he now ran a finger over the stripes on the taiyoukai's cheek and found out that they had a similar texture. Just as he was about to draw his hand away, his wrist was caught swiftly. Inuyasha's heart skipped more than a beat when he saw golden eyes looking up at him.

"You weren't sleeping?" Inuyasha found his voice at last.

"That is my question", Sesshomaru answered, still holding his brother's wrist.

"I was going to", the hanyou lied. He didn't want the taiyoukai to know that he never slept because Naraku still invaded his dreams. "Go back to sleep, I'll leave now." Inuyasha was about to get up, but cast the demon lord a confused glance when he pulled him back down.

"Leave to where?"

"My room."

"Your room is now here."

The younger inu looked taken aback for a second. "What do you mean?"

"Come. Lay beside me", Sesshomaru tugged the hanyou's arm he was holding to pull him towards the space in the bed beside him.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise at those words and he hoped that the darkness would conceal the deep red that was threatening to spread over his face. "Quit joking around. I'm going to leave now."

The half breed gasped softly when the taiyoukai pulled him forcefully again, this time succeeding in making Inuyasha lie next to him. The inu knew that if he didn't try to escape, Sesshomaru would figure out about his sleepless nights and it would only shame him further. When he tried to get up, the demon lord placed an arm over his chest and pulled him closer to his body.

"Why do you insist on being so stubborn", the taiyoukai's voice was almost reprimanding yet gentle.

"Why do you insist on always getting your way with things", Inuyasha retorted and tried to get away once more, but this time as he was closer to Sesshomaru, he ended up jabbing his elbow into the demon lord's bandaged torso, making the older inu wince. Inuyasha immediately regretted his mistake.

"Do not move lest you wish to reopen my wounds", the lord of the west said, the hint of a smirk evident in his voice.

"Tch", Inuyasha gave a small growl in defeat and remained still. Instead he found himself relaxing within Sesshomaru's arms and lowered his head so that it was at the crook of the taiyoukai's neck. Remarkably enough, the thoughts of Naraku that invaded his mind minutes ago now seemed to be pushed aside the moment he felt the taiyoukai's warmth.

"Why did you rescue me in the first place?" Inuyasha suddenly expressed his doubt, referring to the first time he found himself in Sesshomaru's castle.

"Your friend Kagura was quite persuasive", the taiyoukai replied. He had no idea how Inuyasha would take it if he told him about Kenji after everything he had gone through.

"But why did you want to keep me here? Why didn't you let me go back to my companions?" Inuyasha still hand his face directed towards the taiyoukai's neck, waiting for him to answer.

"I had to, under several circumstances", the demon lord evaded the question.

"That's not-"

"Do you wish to leave, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru interjected. Though his voice was calm, he was quite frightful of the answer. If the hanyou wanted to go, could he let him? Would he return? The inu now regretted ever asking the question and the silence that followed it was deafening.

_Leave?_ The thought hadn't crossed his brain for a long time now, but it was inevitable. Kagome and the others needed him. There was no way they could face Naraku alone. But that meant leaving the sense of security the taiyoukai gave him when he was at his side.

"They need me."

"So do I."

Inuyasha's ears twitched. Did he hear that right? He looked up at the taiyoukai's face and noticed the longing in those usually cold golden orbs. He tried to form an answer in his head and cursed. It was as if Sesshomaru was indirectly asking him who he was going to chose and it tore him apart.

"I will not force you. I shall return Tetsusaiga as I have promised", Sesshomaru replied as took back the arm that confined Inuyasha in his embrace in a silent statement that he was going to let him go if that was what he wanted. Though he had told himself before that he would do everything in his power to keep the hanyou by his side, he found it hard to force his decision up the half breed now.

Inuyasha tensed when he felt Sesshomaru's arm leave his body and worry filled him. "I have to kill Naraku", Inuyasha replied, though with his whole heart all he wanted was to stay with Sesshomaru.

The taiyoukai growled upon hearing the name and said, "I will not allow you to go after him. He shall die by my hands."

"So you think I'm weak after all", Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and he sat up, his back towards the taiyoukai who followed shortly after.

"No, it is just that Naraku is too strong."

"Feh, you underestimate me, just like always. He took me by surprise last time. It won't happen again", the hanyou clenched his teeth. "I don't need anyone's help."

Sesshomaru sensed the distress radiating off of the hanyou and his eyebrows drew together to form a frown on his perfect face. After a moment of thinking he said, "fine, I will not stop you. But I _will_ accompany you in finding that demon."

Inuyasha saw the sheer determination in the taiyoukai's face and sighed. Sometimes he felt as if Sesshomaru was even more stubborn than he was.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"You sure look like you're in bad shape", Kagura regarded a torn apart Naraku with a curious look. His body parts were slowly reattaching themselves back together.

"Do not speak!" the black haired demon hissed looking furious. Now that Sesshomaru seemed to develop sudden feelings for his half brother, it was going to be harder on him. He hadn't expected such a turn of events. Instead he had hoped that the taiyoukai would dump the half breed sooner or later after he was healed.

Kagura on the other hand had no idea that Naraku left to bring back Inuyasha and was confused at what could have caused the demon to suffer such injuries.

"Do you know the reason why I still kept you alive, Kagura?" the demon turned his crimson eyes on the wind demoness who frowned. "It was because I thought you had done something useful for once by handing over Inuyasha to his half brother. But now that all my plans have taken a drastic turn, your days are now numbered."

Kagura nearly shuddered at the evil sneer that Naraku gave her, but she was not intimidated. She had let go of her life the moment she decided on setting Inuyasha free. It was only by chance that she made it alive this long. If Naraku was going to kill her, then so be it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Inuyasha watched Rin as she donned a scowling toad demon with flowers and leaves. He was sitting on the branch of a tree that was not so far from the ground. Though his eyes were on the two small figures, his mind presented him with other images and he growled. No matter how much he tried to divert his attention, thoughts of Naraku came back at full force. His claws subconsciously dug into the bark of the tree as he gritted his teeth. He was going to go insane. Two more days had already passed unknowingly since both he and Sesshomaru returned to the castle and yet the image of Naraku smirking at him when he attacked them was still fresh in his mind. Only when he was with Sesshomaru did the thoughts ebb away a little and when the taiyoukai touched him, they were totally forgotten. Though the taiyoukai only held him or kissed him gently during the nights in the demon lord's chambers, it was more than enough for Inuyasha, but it was like a drug. The moment he was away from Sesshomaru, he felt as if the black haired demon was touching him all over again and it made him crave to be touched by the taiyoukai once more. He couldn't take it. He wanted so desperately for it to stop.

Though Sesshomaru forbade Inuyasha from going to his own room anymore, saying that he was to stay with him in his own chambers, Inuyasha tried the best he could to prevent Sesshomaru knowing he didn't sleep at nights by slipping away from the demon lord's grasp the moment he fell asleep. He would spend the remainder of the time pacing his room with frustration. Maybe if he killed Naraku, he would finally find some peace and if the theory was true, he wanted to slay the disgusting demon as soon as possible. The reason he was still waiting was that Sesshomaru told him he was going to come with him and he wanted the taiyoukai to heal properly. Though two days was more than enough for a demon of Sesshomaru's caliber to heal, he was still worried when Ryomaru said that there was still some poison left in his system.

"Rin-sama, it is getting late. Please come inside", a maid came outside. "Sesshomaru-sama will kill me if you catch a fever."

"Okay!" Rin smiled as she dropped the flowers in her hand.

"Finally!" Jaken shook off the flowers on his head furiously and stomped off.

"Come on, Inuyasha-san!" Rin called for the half demon who jumped off swiftly from the branch to land gracefully on the ground. He followed them inside and parted when Rin waved him good bye before entering her room.

Inuyasha made his way towards Sesshomaru's room and when he opened the door, he was a bit disappointed when he found that the taiyoukai wasn't there. Nevertheless, he walked inside and the smell of the demon lord hit his nose, easing his mind a bit, but Naraku didn't leave his mind._ Damn that bastard!_

"What is bothering you?"

Inuyasha whirled around, looking startled when Sesshomaru entered. He hadn't even sensed his presence. The demon lord was not clad in his usual armor, but that wasn't a surprise. He usually took it off during the night time when he was in his chamber.

"Nothing", he said once he regained his composure, but his eyes were now downcast.

Sesshomaru walked closer to his half brother and cupped the side of his face. "Nothing? I will not take that for an answer.

Inuyasha was more than calmed at the touch and his eyes now went back to meet Sesshomaru's. He looked into the depths of those golden orbs to find that they were scrutinizing his face in search of an answer.

"I told you it was nothing, so just leave me alone", Inuyasha didn't mean to snap, but it was better than admitting that he was being tormented by thoughts of Naraku every minute of the day.

"Is it Naraku?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened and the taiyoukai took his silence as a yes and he pulled the hanyou into his warm arms. "You do not need to hide it from me."

The hanyou closed his eyes and hesitantly raised his arms to encircle the demon lord's waist loosely, finding comfort against his sturdy body.

"I…..I can't take it anymore", Inuyasha said softly. "He keeps coming up in my mind."

Sesshomaru only held him closer as he tried to shield the boiling anger within him from Inuyasha as he remembered Naraku.

After a minute of deep thinking, Inuyasha took a deep breath and said, "I want you to make me forget."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he released Inuyasha to look at his desperate eyes. "What are you saying, Inuyasha?" the taiyoukai asked, though he knew exactly what the hanyou meant.

"I seem to forget only when I'm with you", Inuyasha replied. "It's getting worse by the passing day. I don't know what else to do."

"You are not ready for this", the demon lord said with a serious tone. Doing something like this was taking a dangerous risk. It could have a reverse affect on Inuyasha.

"Please."

The taiyoukai fisted his hands upon hearing his half brother plead. He knew that the pain must be too much to bear and that seeing Naraku again must have affected him a lot. But he didn't trust himself with the hanyou. If he lost control, it would produce horrendous results.

"I cannot, Inuyasha", Sesshomaru said sternly.

"Not even if I say I feel like I'm dying?"

The taiyoukai felt his heart being crushed at the hanyou's pained expression and after a minute of having an internal battle, which was won by the side telling him to oblige to the half demon's request, he leaned in to capture Inuyasha's lips gently with a hand holding the hanyou's chin up. Inuyasha closed his eyes and gave in. Sesshomaru slowly guided him to the bed and broke contact to let Inuyasha lay on the bed. Once he was on top of the half demon, the taiyoukai captured his lips once more. He placed a kiss on the hanyou's upper lip and then his lower lip only touching them ever so lightly to make sure he took this slowly and on the other hand so that he didn't lose himself. His hand pushed Inuyasha's bangs away from his face and he gently nibbled at Inuyasha's lower lip to coax him to open his mouth which the hanyou did reluctantly. Sesshomaru's tongue entered the younger inu's mouth and he tensed immediately, his eyes shutting tightly as he remembered the feel of Naraku's tongue inside of his mouth. But he noticed this was different. The taiyoukai noticed the change in Inuyasha's attitude and drew his pink appendage back a little till it was barely inside of the hot cavern. His hand went to the side of Inuyasha's face to stroke his cheek with his thumb to make him relax and then let his tongue meet the hanyou's.

With much hesitation, Inuyasha let his tongue meet Sesshomaru's and he felt an instant sweetness within his mouth. Wanting more, he let his tongue venture further till it was nearly inside of the taiyoukai's mouth, who allowed him full access. The feeling of Sesshomaru's tongue against his was nowhere near the way Naraku's had felt. The demon lord's tongue was much more gentle and warm unlike the harsh one of the black haired demon's.

Sesshomaru had to suppress the overwhelming urge that was building up inside him to take the hanyou. He had to fight back the demon with in him that was growling with anticipation and eagerness. He broke the kiss to let his lips wander to the younger inu's pale throat. While kissing the column of flesh ever so lightly, he began to slowly slip off Inuyasha's haori to expose his chest. He sucked on the hollow of the hanyou's neck, sending shivers down Inuyasha's spine as he felt a bit of fear, but he willed it down. His hands found Sesshomaru's arms, gripping them tightly as if to tell himself that it was the taiyoukai that was there. The demon lord's tongue traced the inu's jawline as he went back up to kiss him again. Inuyasha's eyes were still closed but he was somewhat relieved when Sesshomaru diverted his attention from his neck. The taiyoukai waited for Inuyasha to respond and the inu let his lips move against Sesshomaru's to return the kiss. In the mean time, the demon lord proceeded in completely opening Inuyasha's haori to expose his well toned, yet lean torso and ran his hand over his abdomen. Once he was sure he gained the inu's trust, he went back down to his chest to kiss between his pectoral muscles, letting his tongue run along the flesh as well. His mouth found a nipple and he gently nipped at it, sending a wave of pleasure over the hanyou who gasped. Sesshomaru sucked and rolled his tongue over the nub of flesh while gently tweaking the other. Inuyasha's hands now found the taiyoukai's silver mane and his fingers entwined in his silky hair. But as the taiyoukai's hands travelled further downwards, his senses suddenly perked up and his heart rate increased immediately. When Sesshomaru's hand travelled over his manhood, he started to breath hard as Naraku's face suddenly came up.

"No! Stop!" Inuyasha was near to screaming and his hands tightened in the taiyoukai's hair who immediately halted.

"Inuyasha", Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed with concern as he came up. This was exactly what he had feared. The hanyou had his eyes shut tightly and he was pushing Sesshomaru away.

"Inuyasha, look at me", Sesshomaru took a hold of the inu's hands that were at his chest.

"Let go of me! Naraku!" Inuyasha was now struggling frantically, gasping.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru called out to the half demon for the third time, this time more firmly. He let his aura completely engulf the hanyou and gently pressed his lips against the inu's.

Inuyasha's brows drew together when he felt Sesshomaru's lips. _Wait…..this wasn't Naraku. This was…._ He opened his eyes slowly, the golden orbs still full of apprehension and fear. _Sesshomaru._ He let himself calm down once he saw who it was and Sesshomaru nearly took a breath of relief.

"I-I'm sorry", Inuyasha said softly.

"There is no need for you to apologize", Sesshomaru replied, his eyes still filled with concern. "I should not have taken things at such a fast pace."

"Don't stop", Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru look hardened. "I must. You are in no condition, as I have said before. This has only proven it."

"This is the only way I can overcome the turmoil I am facing", Inuyasha reasoned. "Please."

Hearing such an arrogant and egotistic inu plead with him of all people made the taiyoukai clench his teeth.

"I cannot", Sesshomaru objected.

Inuyasha didn't look like he was going to give in. As if to prove his point, he placed his hand behind the taiyoukai's neck and pulled him forward into a kiss, taking the demon lord by surprise. This time it was Sesshomaru who was struggling and he gave a muffled growl, but the hanyou's grip was firm with determination and ultimately the taiyoukai had no choice but to give in. Sesshomaru had to push aside the dominative instinct that was snarling at him for letting a beta overtake him. If it were someone else in the hanyou's place, he would've punished them severely for pulling a feat like that.

"I something happens again, I will not continue", Sesshomaru said firmly once he parted from the forceful kiss.

Inuyasha gave a slight nod and took a deep breath as the taiyoukai continued his ministrations, this time being more careful if it was even possible. The hanyou tried to focus solely on the demon lord, pushing away any thoughts of Naraku that threatened to find their way into his mind. He drank in the taiyoukai's scent and his hands wandered back to Sesshomaru's shoulders. The demon lord's hair curtained his body as he began to kiss the skin over his muscular torso, stopping a times to lick the flesh that made Inuyasha shudder slightly.

Wanting to make the hanyou feel pleasure, the taiyoukai searched for the inu's most sensitive spots as he licked and sucked all over his skin and he was victorious when Inuyasha moaned softly when he ran his tongue over the hollow his collar bone made near his neck. He sucked deeper while his hand massaged his chest muscles sensually, his fingers running over the erect nipple.

Slowly Inuyasha was beginning to be swept away into a world of pleasure with Sesshomaru's touches and the taiyoukai came up once more to lock his eyes with their golden twins. He let his hand travel further down again.

"Do not close your eyes, Inuyasha", Sesshomaru said once the hanyou began to shut his eyes when the taiyoukai neared his groin.

The younger inu obeyed and held the taiyoukai's gaze, letting the golden orbs melt with his and his breath hitched when Sesshomaru slid his hand into his hakama to touch his dick. His grasp on Sesshomaru's arms tightened, but he still held his gaze. His eyebrows drew together when the taiyoukai began to stroke him, taking him completely into his hand. Inuyasha's breath turned into short pants as the blood rushed to his groin, making him hard. Sesshomaru tightened his grip to increase the friction and began to pump him rhythmically, his own erection rising as he saw the slight blush on the inu's face as he began to moan. The taiyoukai felt the pre cum dripping from the tip of the inu's cock and knew he was nearing to his climax.

"Hahh, Se-Sesshomaru", Inuyasha moaned as he threw his head back. The pleasure began to build up within him and his hips arched into the taiyoukai's hand.

The demon lord nearly lost control when he heard Inuyasha say his name so erotically and pumped him faster. Inuyasha was gasping now, but just as he was about to cum, he caught Sesshomaru's wrist, stopping him from his ministrations. The taiyoukai gave a questioning glance at the inu who opened his eyes that were filled with desire.

"Take me", he said huskily. When Sesshomaru was about to say something, Inuyasha spoke before he did. "I will be fine."

Sesshomaru took his hand away from Inuyasha's manhood and placed his other hand at the side of the inu's face, pushing away the silver bangs.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked.

"Yes", Inuyasha replied without hesitation.

Without further argument, Sesshomaru began to remove the hanyou's hakama while bringing his lips to the inu's. This time, their kiss was with need and deeper. Their tongues clashed, each wanting to taste more of the other. Inuyasha tugged at Sesshomaru's kimono and the taiyoukai got the signal. He removed the clothing that concealed his upper body to reveal his fairer, muscular torso that ended with two stripes on either side of his hips. Inuyasha took the liberty of letting his hands run over the warm body that was above him that was nowhere near the disgusting feel of the black haired vermin's cold skin. The demon lord's waist was rather petite and his torso was shaped beautifully as if it was carved. Sesshomaru's body felt firm and soft at the same time.

Once Sesshomaru was rid of all his clothing, he placed three fingers at Inuyasha's lips, who gave him a quizzical look, not knowing what to do as Naraku never bothered to prepare him. As if to answer his question, Sesshomaru pushed the digits into his mouth and with hesitation, the hanyou began to swirl his tongue around the clawed fingers.

"Spread your legs", he said once he took out his digits from the half breed's mouth.

Inuyasha did as he was told, though not spreading completely partly from embarrassment. Once he did so, Sesshomaru placed one finger at the rim of the hanyou's opening and traced it before easing the digit in slowly. Inuyasha immediately tensed and he clutched the taiyoukai's biceps. Sesshomaru watched the younger inu's every reaction as he pushed his finger in further. He stopped when Inuyasha whimpered in discomfort.

"Tell me if you want me to stop", Sesshomaru said as he paused.

Inuyasha nodded and the taiyoukai continued, this time adding a second finger and Inuyasha bit his lip to prevent himself from whimpering again. Sesshomaru spread his fingers, expanding the taut sphincter and delved further as he continued his scissoring motion. The taiyoukai captured the hanyou's lips once more to provide a diversion from the temporary discomfort till he found that special bundle of nerves. Inuyasha tried to concentrate on the demon lord's hot mouth till the taiyoukai's fingers brushed against something that made sparks ignite within his lower body. He gasped into Sesshomaru's mouth. It was a sensation he had never felt. He moaned loudly when the taiyoukai prodded that spot again, intensifying his pleasure. He didn't even feel discomfort this time when Sesshomaru added a third finger and began assaulting his sweet spot over and over again. He gasped and whined, his fingers entangling in the lord's hair once more. Only when Sesshomaru stopped and removed his fingers did Inuyasha regain his sane self.

The taiyoukai positioned himself between Inuyasha's legs and his eyes gave a searching look. The hanyou brought his lips to the taiyoukai's to relay his silent consent. Sesshomaru pressed the tip of his erect cock against the hanyou's opening and Inuyasha took a deep breath, his eyes fixed on Sesshomaru. When the demon lord eased himself in, Inuyasha went rigid and his breathing hastened, his eyes shutting tightly in pain. Sesshomaru nearly groaned at the tightness and heat that sheathed him, though he wasn't completely in. He kissed Inuyasha again gently, making him open his eyes.

"Relax", he said softly and the hanyou began to coax his body to do so.

Once Sesshomaru felt the hanyou's sphincter loosen a bit, he moved, completely sheathing himself within Inuyasha and exhaled inaudibly at the pleasure he felt. None of the demons he had taken previously felt this good. Moreover, the scent of arousal Inuyasha's body was giving off was driving him insane.

The taiyoukai then pulled out a bit before thrusting back in. Inuyasha's back arched and he winced, his teeth clenching slightly. Sesshomaru began to thrust slowly, the hanyou's back arching with each thrust.

"Nnnhh…..S-Sesshomaru", Inuyasha moaned as he felt the burning sensation he was so familiar with, but it wasn't as harsh as the pain Naraku bestowed upon him.

"Does it hurt?" the taiyoukai asked as he paused.

"A bit", Inuyasha replied. "It's fine."

Once he was reassured that the half breed was okay, Sesshomaru continued, hoping that he would find the inu's sweet spot soon so that he wouldn't feel so uncomfortable. Within moments, Inuyasha exhaled sharply telling the taiyoukai that he had been successful in finding the hanyou's bundle of ecstasy once more.

"Ah!" the hanyou moaned loudly as Sesshomaru thrust against him again, making him feel as if he was spinning away.

The taiyoukai increased his pace and Inuyasha met his every thrust, wanting to pull him in further. Not even once had he ever experienced such heat and ecstasy. The hanyou's hands were at Sesshomaru's waist, gripping the flesh with his claws that cut the taiyoukai's skin. A growl rumbled within the demon lord's chest as he felt the insane desire finally taking over him completely. Inuyasha's claws drove all sanity out of him, making him wild to go deeper inside his hot sheath. Together, violently, they rose and fell, bucked and writhed, panting, gasping, until they cycloned out of all earthy existence.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha screamed the taiyoukai's name as he finally came, spilling his seed over himself and the demon lord's stomach.

As the hanyou's muscles clenched painfully around his member, Sesshomaru too came inside of his half brother with a soft grunt and let his body fall on top of Inuyasha's, both inus breathing hard from the immense pleasure they had just experienced. Once he felt his heart beat return to normal, Sesshomaru pulled out of the hanyou and rolled over to lie beside him. He placed an arm around Inuyasha to bring him closer and the younger inu happily obliged. He placed his head against the taiyoukai's chest, the demon lord's strong heartbeat audible to his sensitive ears. It was a sound he began to love. He smiled with content.

"Thank you", the dog eared hanyou whispered and as a response, Sesshomaru only held him closer.

For the first time, Inuyasha truly felt at peace and he closed his eyes to let his long awaited sleep overtake him.

A/N: So, finally the lemon that you guys have been waiting for. My longest one yet lol. So how was it? Boring? Sexy? Cute? Review and tell me!


	14. A New Life

A/N: thank you so much guys for being so patient! Here is the next chappie!

Chapter 14

Inuyasha got up to see that Sesshomaru was still sleeping. He gave a contented smile as he gazed at the peaceful features of the demon lord who had his arm wrapped around him strongly. He lowered his head to the taiyoukai's bare chest that rose and fell softly before taking in his sweet scent.

"Up so soon?" came a silky voice, causing Inuyasha to raise his head to look at the breath takingly handsome lord, whose molten pools of gold softened upon meeting their twins.

"No, I'm not ready to get up yet", Inuyasha replied.

Sesshomaru took the liberty of capturing the hanyou's lips in a short kiss before pulling him closer to his body. He was going to kill anyone that dared to disturb this-

"Sesshomaru-sama, the council members are here to request your presence", came the annoyingly loud voice of a certain imp from the other side of the door as he gave two loud knocks.

Sesshomaru failed to suppress an irritated growl. Jaken asked for an early grave. Of all the times his council wanted to see him, they decide now?

Inuyasha sensed his brother's distress and he smirked. "Sounds important. You better go, before...", he said almost teasingly as his hand slid seductively over the taiyoukai's chest and then to his abdomen, stopping within mere inches of what had caused him to feel pure ecstasy the previous night, "you get distracted."

Sesshomaru caught Inuyasha's hand before it could make him lose all resolve and make him take the hanyou all over again. "Is that a challenge, brother?" the lord asked with a dangerous glint in his golden eyes.

"I wouldn't dare", Inuyasha breathed, his lips nearly brushing against the older inu's.

That did it. Sesshomaru crashed his lips against the hanyou's for the second time, eliciting a delicious moan from him as he brought their lower bodies together. His tongue was greeted by Inuyasha's the moment he entered the hot cavern and they engaged in a heated battle for dominance, which Sesshomaru wasn't going to allow that easily. Inuyasha moaned again as the taiyoukai's hips thrust against his, creating a blissful friction, making him lose the battle between their tongues momentarily.

"Sesshomaru-sama, the members are getting impatient. Should I tell them to wait a bit longer?"

Sesshomaru broke the kiss, his eyes casting a death glare towards the door. It must've penetrated the wood because he sensed Jaken's scent receding abruptly.

"I will be back soon", Sesshomaru said, giving the hanyou a last kiss, before reluctantly getting up, still in a semi aroused position. "The bathing chambers are attached to this bedroom, if you wish to cleanse yourself."

"Sure", Inuyasha gave him a smile and watched as the demon lord steadily dressed himself, running a single clawed hand through his long silver tresses to straighten out his hair before he turned to leave.

With a sigh, Inuyasha turned over on his back, a small smile creeping up on his face subconsciously. After a few more minutes of trying to chase off his laziness, the inu took Sesshomaru's offer and headed towards the bathing chamber, which wasn't that hard to find considering the small amount of steam that came from the crack beneath a golden door on the far corner of the bedroom. He slid the door open and found a much larger hot spring than the one he used to use. Seeing that he was still naked from last night, Inuyasha made his way to the water, the steam nearly clouding his vision. His muscles ached as he walked, but it was a pain he was willing to endure if it meant staying with the taiyoukai. He reached the far end of the hot spring and once he was chest deep in the pleasantly warm water, he closed his eyes, relaxing his muscles.

"What is it that requires my presence so urgently", Sesshomaru asked, the annoyance and irritation evident in his voice that made the seven council members shrink back a little.

They were all seated in the chamber that they usually held meetings in when there were matters pertaining to the western lands that needed to be resolved. But right now, Sesshomaru didn't see what it was that was so important.

"Sesshomaru-sama", one of the members gave a slight bow with his head before addressing the youkai. "We have heard about what happened to Kenji-sama's lands."

"And what of it?"

"These are very vulnerable times, my lord", the demon continued, his violet gaze even. "Though it would be impossible for anyone to even dare to challenge you and come out alive...there are..." he seemed to fumble for words that would not offend the taiyoukai and give him a one way ticket to heaven.

The demon lord narrowed his eyes, trying to make sense of what the council member was trying to say. He knew that whatever it was, he wasn't going to like it. Though these demons had supported him through many of his struggles to rule the vast land his father had left him, they were just like a pack of sly wolves, waiting for a chance to pounce upon any opportunity for power. It was only because Sesshomaru's name alone was a powerful entity itself, holding true to its meaning as the killing perfection, the council rarely ever tried to overstep their place.

"Seeing as you are without a mate, Sesshomaru-sama", another continued much to his comrade's relief. This youkai was older and his words, when spoken, were well revised. "If there were to be any misfortune to befall you, there is no one to take your place. Our...I mean, your lands may take the same fate as Kenji-sama's."

"You seek my replacement?" Sesshomaru said in a precariously low voice that had all the members sitting in the lord's presence rigid with sudden fear.

"That is not what I meant at all, my lord", the demon hastily replied. "We just want someone that can take your place if you-"

The elder youkai was silenced by a raise of Sesshomaru's hand, which clearly stated that he had enough of the nonsense. "I believe you are not entitled to suggest such things. If there is a need for a replacement, then I shall be the one to decide."

The final note in the taiyoukai's voice clearly said 'meeting adjourned' and the council members looked troubled, but said nothing further in fear of bringing their leader's wrath upon them. All seven demons stood up and bowed as Sesshomaru took his leave, their eyes glazed over with unhidden fury.

Sesshomaru made his way back to his chambers, eager to reunite with his hanyou on the bed but was greeted with an empty mattress. He traced the half breed's scent to the bathing chamber and a small smirk tugged at his face. He slowly slipped out of his clothes before making his way to join the younger inu. The steam masked his scent as he silently slipped into the water towards the form that had its eyes closed.

Inuyasha frowned with his eyes closed as he felt the water stir and barely had time to open his eyes before two strong arms encircled his slender waist, making him yelp in surprise. His eyes were wide with shock until they landed on an amused looking Sesshomaru who had his beautiful face inches from his.

"Don't scare me like that, bastard", Inuyasha said indignantly. Seriously, how the hell did he miss his presence? He knew his older brother was stealthy, but damn!

"Or what?" the taiyoukai breathed into his furry ear, making it swivel.

Inuyasha wasn't given the time to answer as a hot mouth latched onto his neck, sucking feverishly, making the hanyou make irresistible sounds of pleasure.

"You...came back...sooner than...nnnh..I thought", Inuyasha managed to say between his pants as Sesshomaru continued to ravage his neck.

"I wanted to finish what you have so boldly started", the taiyoukai replied, the lust evident in his words.

"Oh?" Inuyasha, without warning, swiftly turned their positions around so that he was now straddling the demon lord, pinning him. "But isn't the duty of finishing up to the one who started it as well?"

Sesshomaru, who was slightly surprised by the sudden show of dominance by the hanyou over him of all people made him a bit excited. This was the first time any demon had the great taiyoukai straddled beneath them and it truth it aroused him further, seeing that the demon was Inuyasha. He didn't know how he would have reacted to another demon doing the same thing; probably kill them at the least before showing them their place in a not too pleasurable way.

Inuyasha took the lord's mouth with his, giving into the temptation as his hands became entangled within the taiyoukai's silky hair. He gasped when Sesshomaru took a hold of his semi flaccid length, pumping it painfully slow to bring it to a painfully hard erection. Inuyasha broke the kiss to tackle the taiyoukai's earlobe instead, running his tongue over the skin just below his elongated ear, what seemed like a highly sensitive area. Inuyasha smirked when Sesshomaru gave a low moan. So this was his weakness. He sucked on the skin, his fangs adding to the sensation and felt a shiver of delight run through his body when Sesshomaru gave a needy growl, apparently not thrilled by being teased this way.

Well, if Inuyasha was going to behave this way, Sesshomaru thought with a devious glint in his eyes, he surely wasn't going to let him go without a taste of his own poison. Inuyasha gave a startled gasp when the taiyoukai thrust a finger into his tight opening, not failing to brush his prostate on the way.

"Ah!" Inuyasha threw his head back, his back arching as he moaned. His throbbing member met Sesshomaru's, who gave a soft moan.

"I believe you said something about _you_ being the one to finish this, hanyou", Sesshomaru breathed to the said half breed who looked to be lost in ecstasy.

Inuyasha's lust filled eyes met Sesshomaru's in a heated gaze, his fingers clenched around the taiyoukai's silver mane as the lord began to thrust against his prostate. The hanyou thrust his hips against his brother's, bringing their already touching erections closer and he heard the demon lord's breath hitch in his throat. He began to move lower body in such a way that made Sesshomaru start to lose it, something the taiyoukai never thought would happen to him of all people. He removed his finger to place his hand around the younger inu's waist instead, wanting to bring him closer to increase the overwhelming pressure, but Inuyasha wouldn't allow it.

"Don't get so cocky", the dog eared inu said, the need in Sesshomaru not going unnoticed. But Inuyasha could no longer keep his own needs at bay either. Instead he grabbed the elder's cock, before guiding it to his entrance, his eye relaying to Sesshomaru what he wanted. The demon lord delayed no more in carrying out the hanyou's wishes. He held Inuyasha's hips while he slowly eased the tip of his cock into the hanyou's unbearable hot sheathe. Inuyasha's breath became laboured as he took his brother's dick but didn't complain. Once Sesshomaru was completely in, he began to thrust slowly. Inuyasha looped one arm around Sesshomaru's neck, his other hand still in his hair.

In no time, both inu brothers were moaning, Inuyasha rising to meet Sesshomaru's every thrust, his own cock being pumped erratically by the demon lord. Inuyasha gave his own moan as their bodies collided again, but it wasn't enough for the younger inu. He placed his two hands on Sesshomaru's shoulders before moving his hips faster, taking things into his own hands.

"Inuyasha", the taiyoukai breathed, his chest rising rapidly with pleasure.

The said hanyou's ears swivelled upon hearing his name being said in such a sexy tone. The demon lord's voice sounded so strained yet so controlled and he wondered how he managed to do it. Both brothers felt the heat begin to rise intolerably and their cries of pleasure melted to one. Sesshomaru leaned into Inuyasha's neck, his hot and rapid breath caressing his wet skin. He heard the hanyou's pants get faster until his entire body shook with a mind spinning orgasm, his cry beautiful against the taiyoukai's ears who finished within mere seconds after him. Sesshomaru rode out the last few moments of ecstasy before Inuyasha dropped onto his lap, both breathing heavily.

"Inuyasha", Sesshomaru spoke once they had regained their breath.

"Hm?" said Inuyasha softly, who lay his head on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"Do you wish to be my mate?"

The question made the hanyou raise his head, ears alert, expression showing nothing less of surprise. Did he hear that correctly? As if the taiyoukai read the hanyou's mind, he took a hold of Inuyasha's chin.

"You heard me correctly."

"I..." Inuyasha bit his lip. _What the hell are you thinking about?! Say yes! _Inuyasha wanted to say yes with all his heart, but there was a fear hidden deep within him. A fear of getting hurt. It was a ridiculous thought, seeing how much the taiyoukai had done for him, but still.

"You don't have to rush your decision", Sesshomaru replied. Had any other demon heard him saying that they would've thought the demon lord had gone insane for actually asking a beta to be his mate. A beta was to submit whether he liked it or not, whether the alpha took him by force or other means was up to him.

Inuyasha gave the taiyoukai a tender kiss before saying, "thanks. Now let's get out before the steam gets to our heads again."

Sesshomaru smirked and pulled out of the hanyou before both of them rose. The taiyoukai went on first to grab them a pair of towels and barely put on his hakama when he heard a sharp gasp from behind him. He immediately turned around to see Inuyasha collapse to the floor, an arm around his stomach and face contorted in pain. The lord was at his side in a fraction of a second, an arm encircling the shuddering form.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" he asked with concern lacing his voice.

No, the hanyou looked far from okay. He doubled over when he felt another wave of pain overtake his body as if everything was ripping inside of him. It felt like the last time when Sesshomaru was fighting that demon where he got injured badly. What was going on with him? Inuyasha didn't even notice when the demon lord picked him up and carried him to the bedroom to lay him down on the bed. He curled up, his grip on his stomach tightening as he gave a distressed groan in pain.

Sesshomaru left the hanyou's side for a moment before ordering one of his servants to fetch Ryomaru. He then promptly resumed his side by Inuyasha, gently stroking his hair, baffled by why the inu was in such pain. Was it because he was too rough? If that was the reason, there was no way in hell he could forgive himself. His eyes narrowed as Inuyasha gave another yelp of pain, his eyes shut tightly.

"God dammit", the inu cursed in agony as he curled again.

Sesshomaru was helpless to do anything till Ryomaru came and continued to gently stroke his hair. But very slowly, he saw the inu's features relax finally before he looked as if he had lost consciousness. Just then he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in", Sesshomaru said in a low voice, so as to not wake the hanyou.

Ryomaru entered, looking confused as he saw a naked Inuyasha on the demon lord's bed and a half naked Sesshomaru and then his face took on the expression of shock.

"Sesshomaru...you...don't tell me..." Ryomaru sputtered but was beaten to it by the lord.

"No, I have not raped him. However..." Sesshomaru trailed off, wondering whether he should let Ryomaru in on the recent development between Inuyasha and him. Deciding it wasn't something he was going to hide for long anyway he said, "He collapsed from pain a while ago. I do not know if it was because of our recent act of intercourse or some other reason."

"I-I-Intercourse? You...with...Inuyasha?" Ryomaru stated his disbelief. "And he was okay with it?"

"Do you think I would take him against his will?" Sesshomaru had a reprimanding look and Ryomaru knew better than to accuse the taiyoukai of something like that anyway.

"It's still hard to believe though", he muttered before making his way towards Inuyasha.

He took a hold of the hanyou's wrist, checking his pulse for a moment before his eyebrows knitting together in a frown.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked once he saw the perturbeded look on the crow demon's face.

But Ryomaru didn't bother to give him an answer as he placed his hand on Inuyasha's stomach, pressing at different angles and sides and kept his hand for a particularly long while near the hanyou's belly button before he gasped with shock. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. Okay, what was going on?

"Sesshomaru, how long have you both...um...engaged in intercourse?" Ryomaru asked.

"It has only been a day", the taiyoukai answered.

"But that would mean", the raven looked troubled.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru sounded impatient and both heads turned when Inuyasha stirred.

"Let's discuss this outside", Ryomaru said and without question, Sesshomaru followed, carrying a curious look.

Once the door to the lord's chamber was closed, Ryomaru took a deep breath and said, "Inuyasha is with a pup."

It took a minute for the words to register in Sesshomaru's head and even then he still couldn't believe it.

"Is it-"

"It can't be yours", Ryomaru replied. "His womb has been carrying the pup for a little over a month. That means..." the raven knew he didn't need to complete the sentence as sorrow filled his heart. Not only was Inuyasha scarred horribly by the vile demon that held him captive, he know had to bear his reminder.

Sesshomaru growled audibly, the anger visible in his golden eyes that were now tainted with red.

"He's going to be broken when we tell him", Ryomaru said grimly.

"No", Sesshomaru interjected. "You are not to tell him of this matter."

"But..."

"He _will _know that he is pregnant, but he is to be told that the pup is mine", Sesshomaru stated.

"You can't hide it from him forever, Sesshomaru", Ryomaru said with a stern look.

"It would only deteriorate his health if he knows the truth", the taiyoukai replied. "There is no telling what he will do once he knows."

"But he will find out why his brother does not care for his pup like he should and when he does, he will be devastated."

"The pup will be treated as my own. He is, after all, being carried by Inuyasha", Sesshomaru said, but even so, he held doubt that he could truly treat the pup as he promised he would and he clenched his fists. That vile bastard was going to pay for what he has done!

A/N: Yeah, short and nothing much happened, but if I didn't stop, this would be a very, very long ass chapter. Review please!


End file.
